Albus: Uma Pequena Centelha
by Alix e Maya
Summary: Treze tesouros. Uma Tétrade da Luz. Uma Tríade das Trevas. Uma Ilusão. Muitas confusões. Uma garota e seu diário. Um mistério pra resolver, um passado pra desvendar e um futuro para viver isto é, se ela ainda estiver viva até lá. NC17
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio – por Maya Snape**

_23 de julho de 2006_

Caro leitor,

Achamos por bem escrever um prefácio com pequenas explicações sobre o que é _Albus – Uma Pequena Centelha_ e todo o projeto _Dark Light_ por conta das inúmeras vezes que já mudamos a estrutura deste.

O que você tem em mãos – ou melhor, no computador – agora é a primeira parte do projeto _Dark Light_, que nasceu há mais ou menos um ano e três meses, quando a senhorita Alexandra Lima (vulgo Alix Raven) me procurou pedindo ajuda e opiniões sobre a idéia que ela teve de uma nova fanfic, cuja personagem principal é Josephine Sinclair, que vocês conhecerão durante a história desta primeira fic. _Albus_ é contada do ponto de vista do que a Josie escreve no diário dela e, para complementar, algumas lembranças de outras personagens. Eu me empolguei tanto com a idéia que resolvi "fundir" o que teria sido uma fic dela (da Lixy) e outra minha em uma série de três fics – ordenadamente nomeadas _Albus_ – _Uma Pequena Centelha_, _Nigror – Uma Grande Escuridão_ e _Requiem – Refém do Destino_ – que irão abordar vários aspectos além da vida das personagens. O _Dark Light Project_ tem já um ano e pouco de vida, e _Albus_ possui até agora quarenta e dois capítulos, alguns ainda sendo reescritos, e outros que ainda faltam fazer. Ou seja, vocês têm a garantia de que haverá, sim, _muita_ coisa pra ler.

As atualizações serão quinzenais, pelo simples motivo de que tanto eu quanto a Lixy temos uma vida bastante corrida e não queremos passar muito tempo sem atualizar a fic por falta de tempo para escrevê-la. A fic seguinte, _Nigror_, abordará o tempo passado, o que veio antes de Albus (sim, eu sei que é loucura colocar uma fic do passado _depois_ da fic do presente, mas _tudo_ tem uma razão, acreditem). As duas, então, juntarão informações suficientes para que vocês entendam _Requiem_, que irá continuar do momento em que _Albus_ termina. Ambas já têm algumas partes escritas, de modo que esperamos publicar _Nigror_ toda – ou quase toda – já escrita e com certa folga para Requiem, que fechará a trilogia.

Haverá, entretanto, a criação de fics paralelas à trama principal, contando sobre a vida de personagens secundários – como os Fowl, o próprio Dumbledore (sim, ele ESTÁ VIVO nesta fic), Hans, Severus e Amélie, personagens que vocês conhecerão à medida que a história se desenrolará. Ou apenas alguns pequenos segmentos sobre passagens curiosas de casais ou mesmo personagens ainda menores, que podem render sim um bom divertimento e simpatia. Por isso chamamos de _projeto_ e não _trilogia_.

Aliás, à respeito de Dumbledore, nós estamos claramente desconsiderando o sexto livro, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ ou _Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_, como foi traduzido, pois senão não haveria explicação para o Severus ainda estar lecionando em Hogwarts e o próprio Dumbledore estar vivo. Poderemos, entretanto, resolver usar nomes de personagens citados apenas neste livro, e se vier ao caso mudaremos o número de spoilers da fic para o livro 6. De modo algum, entretanto, usaremos a _história_ do livro, pois claramente ela vai contra o que foi escrito por nós.

E, antes que alguém fale algo sobre nossa decisão, queremos ressaltar que _Albus_ começou a ser escrita ANTES do livro ser lançado e, portanto, estamos eu e a Alix de acordo que não mudaremos a história para que se encaixe nos moldes do que a JK vem criando para o sétimo. Nossa história, entretanto, começa no sétimo ano de Harry Potter e seus amigos, e se estenderá para alguns anos além, visto que o projeto é enorme! Abordaremos, inclusive, pontos de vista de pessoas que seguem ao lado de Voldemort, como a Maya, que vocês conhecerão no prólogo, e pretendemos mostrar que nem sempre as pessoas agem de forma errônea simplesmente por serem más. Todo presente é fruto de um passado, e é pra isso que _Nigror_ existirá – e por isso será postada depois, senão, qual a graça?

Desejamos a você uma boa leitura e esperamos sinceramente que você se apaixone pela história do jeito que nós nos apaixonamos por ela.

Ansiosamente no aguardo de reviews,

Maya Snape


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo 

Não era um rosto comum, como também não era um homem comum. Jovem, não passaria dos vinte anos. Cabelos loiros alaranjados, olhos muito claros, e vestia uma longa capa preta que chegava a encostar-se ao chão. Assim, não permitia mesmo que alguém que o olhasse mais de perto visse seu físico, que havia sido duramente fortalecido pela academia de aurores.

Ele suspirou nostálgico. Sentia falta daquele tempo, mesmo que só fizessem poucos meses desde que terminara seu aprendizado. Meses que sobre seus ombros cansados pareciam anos. Tanto acontecera, por tanto passara, que se não fosse por Polly e o bebê que ainda nem nascera... Era por elas que estava lutando, era por elas que estava ali parado naquela ponte acima do Tamisa esperando por aquele homem. Dumbledore lhe falara pessoalmente que confiava nele, que agora era espião, mas só acreditaria naquilo se visse com seus próprios olhos.

Ouviu o som inconfundível de uma aparatação e voltou-se para vê-lo. A última vez que o vira ainda estavam na escola. Sempre o achara quieto demais, maduro demais; não era como os outros garotos irresponsáveis e infantis naquela idade, e, mesmo para um slytherin, sabia que não era normal.

- Severus Snape. – cumprimentou, quando este deu um passo para frente e seu rosto tornou-se visível à parca luz do poste.

- George Sinclair – o homem recém chegado respondeu. Parecia muito cansado, mas os olhos sérios e inteligentes pareciam mais vivos que nunca.

- Eu poderia dizer que é um prazer... – começou, também se aproximando.

- Mas como você não costuma mentir, não vai falar isso. – Severus terminou, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

- Exatamente.

O homem chamado George deu um passo em direção a Severus, deixando-se ser visto. Ele continuava com a fisionomia que fazia quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts suspirarem, mas de alguma forma amadurecera muito. Não era mais um garoto: quatro anos o haviam transformado em homem.

- Não vou dizer que estou aqui à vontade e nem feliz em vê-lo. Dumbledore confia em você e eu confio em Dumbledore, Snape, e isso é uma boa coisa para o seu lado. – o ruivo terminou de falar.

- Sua opinião sobre mim pouco me importa, Sinclair. Eu estou aqui apenas cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore. - ele respondeu, ainda mantendo o tom polido.

- Cortês como sempre, Snape – George suspirou – Mas minha opinião sobre você conta muito, já que sou o único membro da Ordem da Fênix que pode vir a ter alguma confiança a seu respeito. Não esperamos o mesmo de James ou Sirius, não é? – sorriu mordaz.

- Eu me internaria em St. Mungus se o Potter ou o Black viessem a ser amigáveis comigo. - ele concordou, sucinto. - Mas vamos adiantar as coisas? Não é tempo de jogar conversa fora...

- Sim, claro. – assentiu – Quero umas informações, Snape, sobre um colega seu.

- Sobre quem, exatamente, estamos falando? - Snape cruzou os braços, recostando-se no poste de luz.

- Krüger. – disse, somente. Mas seus olhos estreitaram-se com um ligeiro brilho de raiva.

- O que você quer saber sobre ele? - Snape perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- A primeira coisa é o que ele sabe sobre mim, e sobre a minha filha. – George ficou muito sério.

- Ei, Sinclair, ele é um Deveraux, lembra? Um bastardo, mas um Deveraux. Ele sabe muita coisa sobre você. - Snape ironizou. - Quer dizer que a Rosenberg engravidou? Disso eu não sabia... Meus parabéns.

- Sim, Polly está grávida. – concordou, olhando bem para Snape. Pensou em falar algo, mas em seguida desistiu – Imagino que ele saiba – George ergueu os olhos e no céu deparou-se com um pégasus negro voando ao longe. Ele sabia que estava observando – Já viu aquele ser perto de Krüger, Severus?

- Na verdade... Não. - ele respondeu, depois de um minuto de silêncio.

- Então ele não sabe tanto sobre mim assim. – disse, satisfeito – E como anda a busca para quebrar o encantamento? Minha cabeça está valendo muito, imagino. – o sarcasmo na voz do homem era latente, mas não havia uma gota de medo.

- Você sabe que vale, Sinclair. O Lorde das Trevas está realmente desejoso de ver sua cabeça separada de seu corpo. - foi tudo que ele disse.

- Minha morte não vai ajudar em nada para ele encontrar o Décimo Terceiro, Snape – George se aproximou mais – Grindelwald era um velho inteligente demais, sabe... Ele fez as coisas certas.

- O Lorde não vê as coisas desta forma, Sinclair. E quem sou eu para discutir com ele? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando óbvio que, se dependesse dele, Voldemort continuaria caçando os Sinclair até o último de seus dias.

- Você é um dos três servos de maior confiança dele... ou não? Bom, era... – George olhou para o pégasus de novo, olhando em seguida para Snape – E a tradução?

- A tradução continua andando. Krüger e Lady Hydra estão trabalhando nela com bastante empenho, se é que me entende... - ele deu mais um sorriso sarcástico.

- Aquela pirralha... – o ruivo fechou a cara – Mas veremos... – deu de ombros – não é o momento para revelar a verdade, os dois lados vão perder com isso. – disse e foi até a mureta da ponte.

- Não sei do que está falando. Só devo salientar que deve tomar cuidado, Sinclair. Sua cabeça vale mais do que ouro, ultimamente.

- Sei que vale, Snape – George o olhou de lado – Mas minhas únicas preocupações são Polly e Josephine... Por elas sou capaz de abrir mão de algo muito precioso.

- O quanto você é capaz de se sacrificar pelas duas? - Severus quis saber.

George virou-se novamente para o homem e o observou por um minuto inteiro. Em seguida abaixou a manga do braço esquerdo, revelando lá um bracelete rústico cravejado com doze estrelas de uma pedra branca.

- Isso. – respondeu soturno.

Os olhos de Severus Snape brilharam ao contemplar a jóia.

- Não me diga que isto...

- A Chave de Rosslyn, Snape, o lugar que seu Lorde daria a vida de todos para poder chegar. – George cobriu a jóia novamente com o tecido da manga – O conhecimento, e o mais importante, a verdade.

- Gostaria de saber que insanidade temporária se apoderou de você para me mostrar isso. - ele comentou. - Não acha perigoso? Eu continuo fazendo parte da Trindade das Trevas.

George sorriu.

- Você sempre a amou, não foi, Severus? – o ruivo perguntou, usando o velho tratamento de escola. – Deve me odiar muito...

- Definitivamente você está doido. - Severus respondeu, inexpressivo. - Não sei do que está falando, Sinclair.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, sabe _de quem_ estou falando – salientou – Eu a quero em segurança, e quero que alguém garanta isso.

- Sinclair, você não sabe para quem está pedindo isso. - Severus suspirou. - Acha que sou idiota?

- Não. Você é inteligente, sabia mais feitiços quando entrou no primeiro ano do que a maioria dos inúteis garotos do quinto ano – o sorriso era mordaz – Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Acha que vim aqui só para ver se Dumbledore não estava gagá ao confiar em você, Snape?

- Você está me deixando irritado. - Severus se recusava a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. - Que tipo de jogo pretende fazer comigo?

- Eu quero um trato com você, Snape. Sei que não irei sobreviver por muito tempo.

- Ora, poupe-me de seu drama. Você é o único homem, fora Dumbledore, que pode deter Voldemort! E está me dizendo que vai morrer? Faça-me o favor, poupe meu tempo. - e virou-se para sair.

- É complicado demais para entender... Mas é uma questão de sangue – disse somente – Eu já passei para frente, se é que me entende.

- Como eu disse, você é doido. - ele não chegou a virar novamente, mas parou. - O que significa que Rosenberg está grávida e quase-morta, se o Lorde vier a saber disso.

- Ele não vai saber – George estava calmo – Você nunca permitiria, por isso escolhi você, Snape.

- Eu acho que você está se precipitando demais. - Severus virou-se novamente. - Você pensa que me conhece mais do que conhece de verdade.

- E você está subestimando a minha capacidade de conhecer almas... Sei quem você é, e sei que vai aceitar o que lhe tenho a lhe propor.

- Vejamos... - Snape suspirou, impaciente, rodando os olhos. Mas ficou no mesmo lugar, silencioso, esperando que o homem mais velho falasse.

- Um local onde nem o bem e nem o mal podem entrar, o centro da magia vermelha, onde você pode ter a paz que buscou toda a sua vida.

Severus estreitou os olhos, suspeito.

- Fala de Rosslyn?

- O lugar que guarda o segredo, Rosslyn, exatamente – ele tirou o bracelete do braço – Um juramento inquebrável seu de que as protegerá enquanto viver, e você terá a chave das portas da verdade. O que acha? É bom o suficiente?

- Não sei. - respondeu o outro, sinceramente. - É algo que não se pode decidir na hora, Sinclair. Eu teria de pensar bastante sobre isso...

----------

_Sexta-feira, 30 de Outubro de 1981_

- Isso não é justo, Tom.

- Porquê? – ele inquiriu, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oras... Vai ser fácil demais. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Não vai ter graça. Dê esse tipo de serviço para o Malfoy, ele sempre teve pouca imaginação.

O rapaz moreno sorriu, satisfeito, e transfigurou-se, fazendo-a olhá-lo com um esgar de desagrado.

- Odeio quando você volta a essa forma natural. – ela disse, chateada.

- Hydra, você tem que parar de agir como uma criança birrenta. – ele meneou a cabeça, rindo.

- O quê? Só porque eu não gosto de ver a cara de Lorde Voldemort depois de uma transa? Vá ver se eu estou na esquina, Riddle. – ela cuspiu de lado, virando-se e voltando para a cama, onde deitou-se e cobriu-se, observando-o enquanto ele se vestia.

- Tem que parar de me responder, também.

- Tom, vá se foder. – ela respondeu, irritada, virando-se e fechando os olhos.

- O que te chateia, querida? – ele sentou-se ao lado da cama, pousando uma mão gelada sobre o braço dela.

- Me larga. – ela disse, e ele prontamente obedeceu. – Você sabe que eu não sou a amante de Voldemort, Tom.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Que diferença faz?

- Pra mim você foi, é e sempre vai ser Tom Riddle. – ela sentou-se na cama, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol, e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. – Você quer saber o que me chateia?

- Exatamente. – ele disse, sem toca-la dessa vez. Ela odiava sentir a pele escamosa de sua forma natural. – Você anda mais birrenta que o normal ultimamente.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar antes de deixar os cabelos negros esconderem-lhe o rosto, ao abaixa-lo.

- Alguma coisa mudou. – sussurrou.

- O quê?

- Alguma coisa mudou. – ela repetiu, agora mais alto. – Parece que nenhum de nós dois... é mais o que era antes.

- Hydra, poupe-me dessas besteiras de garota.

- Não, Tom, você não entende! Eu... – ela engoliu seco antes de continuar. – Eu perdi a graça pra você, não foi?

Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada, a qual foi respondida com um empurrão dela.

- Seu grosso! – ela berrou. – Sei que você anda trepando com aquela vaca da Lestrange! – e fez cara de quem ia vomitar só de falar nela. – Eu nunca esperei de você fidelidade, afinal, nenhum de nós dois tem ideais amorosos. – ela declarou, fria. – Mas tinha que ser logo aquela vagabunda?

Ele riu mais ainda, mantendo distância da cama para não levar mais um empurrão.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Eu estou furiosa! Quero mata-la! E matar você também! – declarou, apontando um dedo acusador para ele.

- Você sabe muito bem que significa para mim muito mais do que Bella, Hydra.

- Será mesmo, Tom? – ela levantou-se, vestindo agilmente a roupa de baixo e procurando o vestido que usava antes de ele chegar. – Ou será que você só me vê como uma arma e, talvez, um estepe quando a vagabunda está ocupada com outro?

- Nunca mais fale isso! – ele a puxou para si com o braço e voltou à sua forma humana, só para acalma-la. – Eu te conheço desde que era um bebê, querida, e isso já conta dezesseis anos. Desde os oito você vive comigo. Há dois somos amantes. Isso não te diz nada?

- Diz... Diz muita coisa. – ela respondeu, suspirando e relaxando nos braços dele. – Você sabe que diz. Mas eu estou... cansada.

- De mim? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Óbvio que não! – ela respondeu, quase como se houvesse sido ofendida. – Estou cansada dessa lenga-lenga entre você e Dumbledore. Por que não acabamos com o velho logo? Me deixe mata-lo... – ela pediu, fazendo bico, exatamente como uma criança fazia.

Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lorde das Trevas, sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido. Ele era ligado a ela como nunca seria a ninguém.

- Não, meu bem. – e a beijou suavemente. – Esse prazer será meu.

- Deixe-me pelo menos dar um susto nele. – insistiu ela, pulando dentro do abraço dele, excitada. – Eu já tive tantas idéias sobre como faze-lo sofrer...

- Depois. – ele respondeu. – Por enquanto, posso afirmar que em breve ele terá um grande dissabor com o qual lidar, aquele velho nojento.

- Você vai fazer algo? – ela perguntou, mas não deu tempo a ele de responder. – Vai. Eu sei que vai. Você está com aquele olhar. Ah, me conta... Me conta, me conta, me conta...

- Chega! – ele a soltou, e ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. – Quando você voltar a se comportar como a boa menina que sempre foi, saberá.

- Isso não é justo! – ela repetiu. – Aliás, você vai passar essa tarefa para o Malfoy, não vai? Me deixe participar desse seu plano, Tom, por favor... Tenho certeza de que será algo muito interessante.

O sorriso prazeroso dela o alegrava. Ele havia criado uma máquina mortífera que, além de fazer seu trabalho muito bem, adorava realiza-lo.

- Eu direi a Lucius o que você pensa sobre os McKinnon. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará encantado ao saber que você passou a missão para ele.

- Certo, e eu sou a Lestrange. – ela ironizou. – Bem, que se foda ele, então.

- Olhe o palavreado, mocinha...

Ela riu. Ele adorava fazer aquele joguinho...

- Tom, acho melhor você sair daqui logo, ou eu não deixarei você sair hoje.

- É uma premissa tentadora, mas a glória me aguarda. – ele sorriu para ela e saiu.

Ela ficou parada, observando a porta fechada. A impressão de que algo não ia bem continuava em sua mente tão nítida como se fosse uma pessoa de carne e osso. O que era esse plano especial de Tom?

Ela precisava descobrir...

----------

- AHHHHH! SIRIUS, QUE SUSTO! – a loira virou-se, irritada, para o homem que a abraçara por trás.

- Boa noite, amor. – ele a beijou, aplacando a raiva da esposa. – Como foi o dia?

- Tedioso. – ela respondeu, prendendo o cabelo em um coque enquanto mexia o caldeirão com a mão livre.

Sirius ajudou-a, deixando-a livre para cuidar da poção que fazia.

- Obrigada, querido. – ela agradeceu quando ele prendeu os cabelos dela com os grampos.

- Que poção é desta vez?

- Mata-cão. Para o Remus. Sem a Melanie por perto para fazer a poção, ele fica perdido.

- Pobre Remus. Porque a Lana foi inventar de ir pra Grécia justo agora?

- Ela não inventou de ir pra Grécia, Sirius. Ela é uma réia, lembra-se?

- A mulher do James também é. – disse Sirius, que não se dava particularmente bem com Lily Potter.

- Lily é diferente. A família de Melanie é a dos descendentes da própria Réia. Existem muitas réias na família dela.

E ela precisava ir para a Grécia para ajudar Lily a traduzir o pergaminho da profecia.

- Dumbledore já o traduziu, não? Com a ajuda do – argh – Ranhoso...

- E você acha que nós vamos confiar no que Snape diz? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Den, eu também odeio Snape, mas Dumbledore tem plena confiança nele e...

- Sirius, Dumbledore está velho. Por mais que ele seja o Dumbledore, ele comete erros como qualquer pessoa dessa idade. Ademais, Lily estava traduzindo antes dele tornar-se nosso aliado, e você sabe que ela odeia deixar um trabalho inacabado.

- É, eu sei, ela ainda não desistiu de fazer o James "crescer".

Densetsu riu, plantando um beijo nos lábios de Sirius.

- James está crescido o bastante para engravida-la. – ela declarou, sorrindo. – O Harry é uma gracinha! Já está falando "mamã". James está roxo de ciúmes. Quer colocar o menino numa vassoura quando ele fizer dois anos! – e a isso a loira de traços delicados e olhos de oriental fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- Ah, Den, nós também vamos montar nosso time de Quadribol. Vai se chamar Black Rangers!

- Não achou nome mais ridículo que esse não? – ela gargalhou.

Céus, aquela mulher o tirava do sério às vezes, mas... ele a amava, era completamente louco por ela. Beijou-a sofregamente.

- Sirius... Sirius, o Remus...

- Pedi ao Aluado que fosse fazer umas comprinhas... Ele deve demorar uma hora para voltar.

- Seu safado. Já estava com tudo planejado!

- É lógico, não posso seduzir minha esposa com o meu melhor amigo escutando tudo no cômodo ao lado.

- Mas e a poção?

- Esqueça a poção.

Ele a beijou, e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi arrasta-lo até o quarto mais próximo.

----------

Snape estava cansado. Aquela vida de espião-duplo era desgastante. Dumbledore cobrava de um lado, Voldemort do outro. Ele tentava conter a raiva de um e a curiosidade do outro. Não era, entretanto, nada fácil. Principalmente por ele não ter escolhido ainda a quem seria leal.

- Três da madrugada, Severus?

Ele parou de andar ao ouvir aquela voz. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Krüger. Estava preocupado?

- É óbvio que não. – o homem apareceu, envolto em preto e sombras provocadas pela parca luz da lua que adentrava o casarão. – Malfoy também não chegou.

- Não o espere para hoje. Foi com os Lestrange torturar algum pobre coitado.

- Os McKinnon. – respondeu o alemão.

- O quê?

- Eles foram torturar os McKinnon.

- Ah...

"Droga! Tenho que avisar Dumbledore de alguma maneira...", pensava ele, exausto.

- E há alguma notícia dos Devereaux?

- Nenhuma, eles sumiram como se houvessem morrido.

Snape sentiu o sangue gelar em sua espinha.

- Espero que não. Tenho contas a acertar com George.

- Imagino. Voldemort resolveu ocupar a Trindade hoje. Malfoy está sujando as mãos, e eu e você temos que tomar conta de Hydra.

- O quê? – Severus inflou-se, irritado. – Eu tenho cara de babá de criança, por acaso?

Krüger, como sempre, ignorou os ataques do outro.

- Ele estará ocupado hoje com os McKinnon e amanhã... Amanhã com outro grupo de pessoas. E ele não a quer por perto até que ele tenha finalizado esta parte.

- Ou seja, eu e você teremos de mantê-la aqui e de bom humor, ou ela vai sair explodindo tudo...

- Exatamente. – respondeu o outro, novamente sem nenhuma emoção no rosto.

Snape odiava o fato de aquela pirralha ser uma réia.

- Onde ela está, agora? – argüiu.

- Dormindo. Passou o dia ao lado do Lorde...

- Sendo a vadia que é. – Snape completou, e recebeu um olhar atravessado do outro. – Não sei porque ela é a menina dos olhos do Lorde. Nem a sua. Mas os dois definitivamente são doidos...

- Será, Snape? – Krüger virou-se, andando em direção à sala de estar, onde uma lareira estava acesa para espantar o frio. Snape deu boas vindas ao calor convidativo.

- O que quer dizer, Johann?

- Que você é o doido por permanecer aonde se sente infeliz, Severus. – ele declarou, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita e degustando o vinho que havia deixado ali para encontrar Snape na entrada.

- Você endoidou de vez, Johann? – Snape argüiu, irritado.

- Não.

Severus serviu-se de vinho e aboletou-se em sua própria poltrona. O único da Trindade que não morava ali era Lucius Malfoy.

- Que idéia passa pela sua cabeça?

- Você não gosta de matar gente, Severus.

- Tampouco desgosto.

- Certo, mas deve existir algo que você queira, que você almeje...

- Na verdade... não. – respondeu, com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver o outro suspirar fundo.

- Eu não sou cego, nem surdo, e sou um ótimo legilimente.

- Mas nunca conseguiu quebrar minha occlumência. Nem o Lorde consegue.

- O Lorde nem tenta de verdade. Ele adora tudo que você faz, não está nem suspeitando dessa sua vida de duplo-espião.

Severus arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Mas como...

- Eu disse, amigo. Eu não sou cego.

- Nem burro. – completou Snape.

- Nem burro. – repetiu Johann, concordando com um menear de cabeça.

- E aonde você pretende chegar com esta conversa?

- No seu futuro. – ele respondeu, e deixou o resto do vinho de lado, observando-o o rapaz à sua frente com seriedade. – Se você não pretende cuidar dele, Severus, eu farei isso por você.

----------

Melanie Lupin serviu chá a Lily, e voltou a se sentar na poltrona confortável da casa de sua amiga. Havia sido uma longa viagem até a Grécia, perigosa e longa. Naqueles tempos todo o cuidado era pouco.

- Você deve estar bem cansada, Lana. Devia estar descansando. - disse a ruiva, sorrindo, com Harry em seus braços.

- Cansaço é psicológico. - a loira deu uma imitação de sorriso. - E tenho muito a contar a Dumbledore, também, não posso me dar ao luxo de descansar.

- Quer dizer que a viagem serviu para algo? - Lily ficou com os maravilhosos olhos verdes mais brilhantes ainda. - Vamos finalmente desvendar as duas últimas partes da profecia, Lana?

- Talvez, eu não sei ao certo do que se trata. Minha tia Cassiopéia disse que teve um pressentimento, falou de uma pequena luz surgindo nas terras altas... - Melanie tomou um pouco de chá. - Me pergunto o que pode ser...

- Provavelmente alguma solução para o nosso problema. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore saberá o que fazer a respeito.

As duas pararam de falar por um minuto, tempo esse suficiente para que uma pequena coruja negra pousasse na janela e batesse o bico no vidro, pedindo para entrar.

- Pobrezinha... - Lily abriu a janela e ofereceu o braço à ave. - Deve estar cansada, não é, pequenina? - tirou o pedaço de pergaminho do bico dela e deixou-a perto de uma tigela com ração de coruja. - Vamos ver...

- O que diz a carta, Lily? - Melanie quis saber, pegando Harry no colo.

- É da Polly... A menina dela nasceu! - Lily abraçou Melanie efusivamente, animada. - George diz que as duas passam bem, e que a garotinha vai se chamar Josephine.

- Isso é maravilhoso! - a outra sorriu. - Quando aconteceu?

- Dia seis de abril... - disse Lily. - A carta é de poucos dias depois. Acho que demorou a chegar porque eles estão fora do país e eu escondida sob Fidelius. - ela observou a coruja que trouxera o envelope. - Essa é uma das corujas de Hogwarts. Dumbledore deve tê-la direcionado para cá.

- Dia seis... - Melanie respirou fundo, voltando a sentar-se na poltrona, ainda com o pequeno Harry no colo. - Como Helen...

"E como Maya...", Lily teve vontade de dizer, mas conteve-se em consideração à amiga. Afinal, havia sido a mesma Maya que matara sem dó nem piedade aquele pequeno bebê ao qual Melanie dera à luz alguns anos antes.

- Lily. - a loira olhou sua amiga de repente, como se algo incrível tivesse se passado pela sua mente. - Será que a filha de George e Polly...

- O que tem a menina, Lana? - a ruiva perguntou, curiosa.

- A luz que Cassiopéia falou, George tem um passado obscuro, mas... - ela colocou o pequeno Harry no tapete, onde havia vários brinquedos, e voltou a se levantar. - E dia seis não marca só o nascimento de Helen - olhou a amiga muito séria. - mas de outra pessoa também.

- Lana, você está falando do que eu penso que você está falando? - Lily engoliu a seco. Será que a amiga andara lendo seus pensamentos?

- Sim. Você não acha coincidência demais que a última Deveraux nasça no mesmo dia que Hydra, Lily?

- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi depois de me descobrir uma réia, foi que nada no mundo é uma coincidência. - foi tudo que a outra respondeu.

- Preciso falar com Polly e George, ver essa menina...

"Eu definitivamente não estou gostando nada disso...", pensou Lily consigo mesma, bebendo um pouco de chá para disfarçar a angústia. "Há três anos que não vejo Maya..."

----------

Curiosamente, a mesma Maya da qual ambas as réias conversavam pensava numa delas em particular.

- Lily... – Maya murmurou, sozinha em seu quarto em Dark Room, a casa onde vivia com os membros da Trindade das Trevas. A casa onde passara os últimos oito anos da sua vida.

Ela queria rever a amiga. Mesmo tendo quase onze anos de diferença, Lily era a única amiga que ela jamais tivera na vida. Nem mesmo Tom, que a conhecia desde bebê, fora capaz de lhe trazer o conforto que Lily trazia.

Abraçou as pernas, sentada no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, e olhou para o céu, captando os raios da lua quase cheia. Sentiu como se seu corpo entrasse em harmonia com o astro, afinal, ela também era uma Réia, uma filha da Lua. Embora usasse seus poderes a favor de Tom, o que todas as réias lhe haviam dito que não fizesse, ainda assim ela era aquilo: apenas uma menina-réia.

Uma menina capaz de matar a sangue frio, sem nenhuma piedade, se Tom lhe fizesse o menor dos pedidos. Era capaz de matar também se alguém estivesse ameaçando a vida dele ou de Lily, as únicas duas pessoas, fora Hans, com quem ela se importava. Mas Hans não precisava de proteção. Pelo contrário, ele havia lhe ensinado quase tudo que ela sabia. Quantas vezes ela não matara seus próprios subordinados do exército de Tom quando Lily entrava no campo de batalha? Muitas, a perder de vista...

Desceu do parapeito, agoniada. Precisava treinar. Sorriu diabolicamente ao pensar em fazer uma visita à vaca da Lestrange para "brincar", mas aí lembrou-se que ela estava em missão naquela noite. Ela e Lucius. "Eles se merecem, tomara que morram junto com os McKinnon...", pensou, azeda.

Desceu as escadas para deparar-se com Hans e Snape sentados na sala, bebericando vinho e conversando.

- Já chegou, seboso? – perguntou, à guisa de cumprimento.

- Boa noite, Hydra. – ele respondeu, inflexível, embora seu rosto estivesse mais tenso que o normal.

- Tom te deu folga hoje?

- Não, pirralha.

- É Lady Hydra. – ela o corrigiu, com um fingido sorriso doce. Depois virou-se para o outro. – Hans, quero me mexer.

Ele sabia que, quando ela falava em "se mexer", significava que queria torturar alguém.

- Não pode matar um dos nossos toda semana só para se exercitar, Hydra. – Johann respondeu, tão inflexível quanto Snape.

Ela bufou e se jogou num sofá que fazia conjunto com as poltronas, irritada.

- Como vocês acham que vou manter minha fama de "princesa da bondade" se não puser as mãos em ninguém? – ela ironizou.

- Pode matar trouxas. – Snape sugeriu.

- Trouxas são patéticos. – ela respondeu, olhando de viés para ele. – Qualquer idiota como você pode matá-los. Gosto de presas mais ardilosas.

Snape sempre tremia quando via aquele sorriso dela. Mas dessa vez a irritação suplantou a estranheza.

- Qualquer idiota como eu? – ele repetiu.

- Sim, Snape. Agora você é surdo? – ela questionou, com um falso olhar inocente.

- Nem um pouco.

- Então faça o favor de não me encher o saco por merda. – ela retrucou.

- Hydra! – Hans repreendeu, semicerrando os olhos.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas se corrigiu.

- Então faça o favor de não acabar com a minha paciência por merda.

- Hydra...

- Tá, tá, por besteira.

Snape segurou-se para não rir da cara dela. Johann adorava a menina, mas sabia usar-se dela para se divertir quando queria.

- Vamos sair? – a garota sugeriu, os olhos voltando a brilhar. – Podemos torturar os Longbottom, os Moody, os Lupin...

- Hydra, deveria ter acabado com a raça do lobisomem quando pôde. – Snape retrucou, ácido e zombeteiro. – Voldemort não dá segunda chance. Nem mesmo para você!

- Será?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e se levantou, indo em direção a ele. Snape, estranhando, endireitou-se. Ela inclinou o corpo, colocando os dois braços nos braços da poltrona dele e deixando o generoso decote da camisola mostrar mais do que devia.

- Tom gosta dos meus meios de convencê-lo... E você, morceguinho? – ela piscou um olho, maliciosa. – Há quanto tempo seu "amiguinho" aí de baixo não sente o gosto de carne? – ela aproximou o rosto do dele, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos.

Snape continuou rígido como uma pedra e frio como um iceberg.

- Ah, morcego, não tem graça brincar com você! – ela cansou de esperar e jogou-se no colo de Krüger, a quem abraçou pelo pescoço. – Hans, vamos deixar o frangote aí e sair para nos divertir! – exclamou, excitada.

- Hydra... – Hans riu e circundou a cintura dela com um dos braços. – Se quer tanto se exercitar, posso treinar um pouco com você. Pronta para levar uma surra?

Ela fez um esgar com a boca.

- Você sempre ganha de mim...

- Eu não facilito para ninguém, nem para você. – usou o outro braço para pegar o vinho. – Vá trocar de roupa, e então treinaremos no subsolo.

Ela deu um grito de alegria e saiu correndo escada acima.

- Subsolo é a palavra-chave para fazê-la ficar em casa hoje. – revelou Johann a Severus, quando ela já estava longe para escutar.

- Boa sorte. Vou me embebedar mais um pouco.

- Não pense que terminamos nossa conversa, Severus. Quero apenas deixa-la tão cansada que não terá forças para matar uma formiga. Aí então teremos paz para conversar.

O homem mais novo engoliu o conteúdo de sua taça de uma só vez e levantou-se da poltrona.

- Johann, eu realmente não entendo seu modo de pensar. Por que pensa em me fazer desistir da vida de Comensal?

O outro, tirando a capa preta e revelando um traje de luta igualmente negro por baixo, apenas sorriu.

- Não questiones a palavra de Deus, e ele sempre mandará mensagens claras.

Severus bufou, irritado, como sempre ficava quando o outro usava metáforas. Mas sua vida não era um conjunto delas?

Quando Hydra, ou Maya, seja lá qual fosse o nome dela, voltou, ele pensou sobre os três. Eles e Lucius, juntos, formavam a elite do exército de Lorde Voldemort. Qualquer um deles, estando em campo de batalha, era cegamente seguido pelos Comensais da Morte "comuns".

Ele era a Escuridão. Johann, o Mal. Lucius, a Crueldade. E Hydra era a Ilusão.

As quatro armas mais fortes de Voldemort estavam prestes a viver um dia que mudaria suas vidas.

Severus jogou seu copo de vinho na porta que se fechou atrás daqueles dois e abandonou a casa.

Que se danasse Voldemort. Ele tinha que falar com Dumbledore. Ou melhor, tinha exigir explicações do velho.

----------

_Sábado, 31 de Outubro de 1981 _

Ela acordou sentindo um calor familiar sobre seu corpo. Um calor que só um homem tinha. Ela sorriu ao ver o braço dele em sua cintura, possessivamente dominante mesmo enquanto ele dormia.

Virou-se suavemente dentro do abraço para não acorda-lo, conseguindo finalmente fitar-lhe o rosto. Antes estava de costas. "Ele está exausto...", ela pensou, com um pouco daquele cuidado que ela só sentia em relação a ele. "Tão exausto que esqueceu de se vestir decentemente...", ela riu baixinho, aconchegando-se a ele.

Ah, se Hans os pegasse agora... Ele podia ser servo de Tom, mas ainda era um monge. E não admitia que eles ficassem juntos dentro daquela casa. De qualquer forma, o próprio Tom evitava entrar ali. Não era seu lugar preferido, sem dúvidas. Mas era o lar dela. Dark Room era sua casa, e isso era suficiente para ele dar umas incertas por ali de vez em quando, quando sabia que ela não estava em missão.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao observar o corpo de pele pálida, quase tão branca quanto a neve, coberta por uma calça de seda negra, apenas. Tom só voltava à forma que tinha quando adolescente quando estava com ela. Ele odiava sua parte humana, mas voltava a ser apenas Tom Riddle quando estava com ela. Ela adorava aquilo. Eram como dois adolescentes com hormônios em ebulição que achavam um assassinato tão excitante quanto uma boa noite de sexo.

Não havia amor ali. Havia necessidade pura e simples. Ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela. Conteve-se para não rir alto quando começou a passar as mãos pelas costas frias, descendo em direção à calça, lentamente. Deixou a língua acariciar o lóbulo da orelha dele, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos ágeis penetravam por baixo da seda.

- Espertinha... – ele murmurou, quase rindo, como ela. Hydra se permitiu parar de brincar com a orelha dele para encara-lo nos olhos. Ambos estavam com ares marotos de crianças que aprontaram algo errado. – Bom dia, Hydra.

- Bom dia, Tom. – ela respondeu em tom dócil, para provoca-lo com um daqueles fetiches de menina escolar frágil e inocente. – Acordei com vontade de brincar...

- Brincar de quê? – ele perguntou, entrando no clima. – De professor e aluna? De pai e filha?

- Não... – ela girou e subiu em cima dele, inclinando-se para fitá-lo. – Algo mais... íntimo.

- Ah... Acho que sei qual é a brincadeira. – ele girou, ficando por cima e prendendo-a entre suas pernas. Seu corpo todo respondeu ao riso franco dela. – Pode deixar, o Tom vai tomar conta de você direitinho...

Ele observou o brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis dela e riu, deliciado. Ela estava aprontando alguma... E ele sabia que seria algo que os divertiria ao extremo. Virou-se para checar as horas através da janela, mas ainda não havia amanhecido completamente.

- Seu guarda-costas aparecerá daqui a pouco. – ele avisou, zombeteiro.

O próximo barulho que ouviu foi a porta sendo trancada por um feitiço impronunciável executado por ela.

- Você não sai daqui até que eu esteja satisfeita, Tom Riddle.

- Eu estou entregue a você, Hydra.

Ela riu, aquele riso malicioso que só ele ouvia. Um riso lascivo e penetrante. Ele não sabia porque havia se aproximado tanto dela. Simplesmente não podia negar que cada célula de seu corpo ansiava pelo dela o dia todo, todos os dias, desde a primeira vez em que ele a possuíra.

Ela o empurrou de volta, fazendo-o deitar na cama, e levantou-se, ficando de pé sobre o colchão. Ergueu as pernas dele, formando um ângulo reto com o resto do corpo, e começou a puxar lentamente a calça. Colocava as mãos nos quadris dele e assim ia levando a calça para cima, depositando pequenos beijos por onde quer que suas mãos passassem. Estava ajoelhada, tratando de acariciar o lado interno das coxas dele em direção ao ponto de junção das pernas quando ele voltou a falar, a voz rouca e entrecortada.

- Isso não é justo... Você está com roupas demais.

Ergueu-se mais uma vez e imobilizou os braços dela acima do corpo usando apenas uma mão. Brincou um pouco com a alça da camisola de renda branca, sensualmente transparente, antes de usar magia para partir.

- Acho que esta roupa está velha... Veja, a outra também está se partindo... – apontou um dedo para a outra alça, fazendo qualquer sustentação do tecido deixar de existir e ele escorregar pelo corpo dela graças à gravidade.

Observou com volúpia os seios pequenos e empinados. Ela era uma garota de dezesseis anos, de formas suaves e arredondadas, quase infantis. O que o deixava louco, já que ela gostava de acrescentar ao conjunto a voz meiga e o olhar inocente, só para vê-lo ansiando mais ainda por ela.

- Tom... – e lá estava ela de novo, com aquele olhar azul tão límpido que nem um padre descobriria o quanto ela podia tocar fogo nele. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, a voz fininha, imitando a de uma menina, mas o sorriso a entregava.

- Algo muito bom está acontecendo... – ele respondeu, como sempre fazia, e levou a mão livre até um dos seios dela, que fechou os olhos. – Abra os olhos pra mim, Hydra.

Ela os abriu, e o tom escuro de azul que apareceu denunciou que ele não conseguiria conte-la por muito tempo.

- Está gostando disso, querida? – ele perguntou, acariciando o bico enrijecido e tentado a toma-lo na boca. Começou a massagear a carne tenra e depois deixou a mão escorrer pelo vale entre os seios cada vez mais para baixo, em linha reta, até que chegasse a...

Ela soltou-se e levantou, deixando-o um tanto frustrado. Hydra fez com que os restos da camisola parassem no chão e virou-se para ele. A única peça de roupa que ainda a cobria era a calcinha que fazia par com a camisola.

- Venha cá, meu querido... – estendeu os braços para ele, chamando-o docemente, como sabia que deixava os sentidos dele enlouquecidos.

Tom, tão dócil quando um animal de estimação, levantou-se, já nu, e parou em frente a ela, imóvel. Ela segurou as mãos dele, como uma garota tímida o faria, mas seu rosto expressava malícia pura.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso... – guiou as mãos dele novamente em direção aos seus seios, deixando-as brincarem lá por algum tempo. Nenhum deles tirava os olhos dos olhos do outro.

Havia algo ainda mais erótico em explorar o corpo um do outro sem deixar de encarar o companheiro. Ela se aproximou mais dele, deixando um ínfimo espaço entre ambos.

- Eu adoro o seu toque. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto voltava a por as mãos por cima das dele, ainda em seus seios. – Mas eu quero você em outro lugar...

Ela beijou suavemente os lábios dele, enquanto guiava novamente as mãos grandes e ásperas dele. Desta vez, entretanto, o destino era mais embaixo... Hydra arrepiou-se quando sentiu uma delas entrando por sob o elástico da calcinha, explorando a parte mais sensível ao toque de todo o seu corpo.

- Tom... Tom... – murmurava, tomada pelas sensações, deixando-se apoiar no corpo dele, enquanto ele usava a mão livre para acariciar seus cabelos e beijava suavemente seus ombros.

- Estou aqui, minha pequena Hydra... Sou todo seu... – ele murmurou de volta, sabendo que a colocaria em um transe erótico com aquelas palavras, e suavemente a ergueu nos braços, carregando-a até a cama.

Aquela carga era preciosa para ele. Preciosa demais. "Céus, Hydra, o que você tem que me domina?", perguntou-se, entrando ele mesmo num transe ao saborear o corpo pequeno com mãos e língua. Ambos se exploravam, sem hesitação e com a sabedoria de dois velhos amantes. Ele mais pressentiu do que soube qual era o momento certo de dar o passo final.

Observou o modo com ela fechava os olhos e as pernas ao redor dele enquanto se inseria lentamente dentro dela, agonizando de prazer.

- Tom... – ela abriu os olhos, e eles estavam brilhantes, tanto quanto era possível uma estrela brilhar. – Tom...

- Estou aqui, Hydra. – ele sussurrou de volta, beijando-a.

Sua língua se enroscava na dela no mesmo ritmo em que ele a invadia em sua parte mais íntima. Eles tinham um ritmo próprio, cadenciado, que sempre os levava ao auge da loucura.

- Céus, como eu senti sua falta... – ela murmurou, quando já estava começando a sentir o mundo rodar.

- Não imagina o quanto... – ele falou, também começando a sentir os efeitos do clímax.

Ambos estremeceram com a última arremetida e então se deixaram cair, os corpos lambuzados de suor e enroscados como dois gatos no cio. Ela, assim que recuperou as forças, começou a mexer nos cabelos dele, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

Tom a encarava de volta, perdido na essência daquela garota. Ele definitivamente não queria viver sem ela. Eles eram o complemento um do outro como se tivessem nascido com aquela função. Não havia amor naqueles pensamentos. Ele a adorava, venerava-a como se ela fosse a própria Réia. Do mesmo jeito que ela o adorava.

Duas almas sem rumo. Dois filhos de um passado negro com manchas vermelhas de sangue. Dois espíritos contraditórios que só conseguiam se equilibrar quando estavam juntos, na cama, realizando um ato mais antigo do que a magia.

Ele a trouxe para junto de si, passando um braço pela cintura dela e acariciando seus cabelos. Aqueles longos cabelos negros que eram tão normais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Ela se aninhou ao corpo dele, pousando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e abraçando-o pela cintura também, enquanto enroscava uma perna entre as dele.

- O que está diferente?

Ela lhe havia feito aquela mesma pergunta no dia anterior. Ele agora podia sentir que realmente havia algo diferente.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu, tão confuso quanto ela. – Durma, Hydra. – murmurou, acariciando a cintura dela na tentativa de faze-la relaxar.

- Tom, não vai nos acontecer nada, vai? – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o ar quente indo de encontro à pele do pescoço dele.

- Deixe de ser idiota. – ele resmungou, irritado, inconscientemente apertando-a mais junto a ele.

- Não vai. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de olhos fechados e entrando em um transe pré-sono. – Você me prometeu que nós viveríamos juntos num mundo novo, Tom. Um mundo que nós criaremos, não importa quanto sangue seja derramado.

- E vamos. – ele murmurou, voltando a acariciar os cabelos dela ao sentir-se mais relaxado. – Iremos criar o mundo perfeito, Hydra. Nele não haverão trouxas ou abortos ou sangue-ruins.

- Seremos apenas nós. A realeza, a elite. O sangue-puro. – ela murmurou, já entrando em estado inconscientemente.

- Isso mesmo. A última barreira será derrubada hoje, Hydra. Depois disso será a nossa vez de mostrar aos outros o que é o verdadeiro poder da raça.

Ela já havia dormido, a guarda baixa, pois estava com ele. Tom Riddle voltou a observar o rosto adormecido da garota, como fizera quando chegara na noite anterior. E, enquanto observava-a, perguntou-se mais uma vez o que ele faria quando ela descobrisse que os Potter iriam morrer.

E porque ele temia tanto que aquele momento chegasse.

----------

Ela acordou horas depois, sozinha na cama. Sorriu consigo mesma e se espreguiçou, lânguida. Ela adorava quando podia passar as noites com Tom. Sempre dormia melhor quando estava agarrada a ele.

Levantou-se lentamente, caminhando ainda nua pelo quarto até o janelão. O dia já estava a pino, e ela podia ver os aldeões que andavam pela vila, que ficava abaixo do morro onde Dark Room se encontrava. Era uma vila bruxa, óbvio. Ela perguntou-se o que aqueles insignificantes fariam se descobrisse que o castelo abandonado em cima do morro não estava tão abandonado assim...

"Provavelmente fugiriam como insetos", ela pensou, caminhando até o banheiro. Com um movimento de suas mãos, a água quente começou a escorrer para dentro da banheira.

- Ahhhhh, estou quebrada... – espreguiçou-se mais uma vez, lembrando a si mesma que nunca dava certo combinar treinamentos de Hans com sexo selvagem com Tom. Principalmente quando ela tinha uma missão a cumprir naquele dia. – Ah, como eu estou feliz... Vou matar o filho da mãe do Sirius hoje! – e começou a pular como uma criança excitada, só parando quando a banheira se encheu completamente.

Deitou-se com calma, deixando cada músculo relaxar, um por um. Seus pensamentos eram alegres, imaginando mil formas diferente de matar Sirius e Densetsu Black. "Traidores merecem a morte mais cruel!", ela pensou, e resolveu que a Maldição da Morte não entraria em seus planos daquela noite.

Não, ela queria sangue, muito sangue.

----------

Sirius observava sua adormecida mulher, emocionado. Ele nem podia acreditar que finalmente haviam conseguido se casar depois de tanta confusão. Era felicidade demais para ele.

E ele sabia que não a merecia.

Densetsu era perfeita. Linda, loira, com olhos puxados de um profundo tom de azul, que sempre o deixava embevecido. Tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, também. Ele mexia calmamente nos cabelos dela, revendo toda a sua vida.

Sua infância na residência dos Black havia sido boa. Ele não se importava com valores morais. Afinal, estava sendo criado como um Black que era, e os Black estavam acima de tudo - até mesmo das leis divinas. Eles podiam tudo, mandavam tudo, faziam apenas o que queriam.

Ele, Regulus, Cissy, Bella, Andie... Os cinco haviam sido criados juntos como irmãos, e quando Sirius e Bella entraram para Hogwarts, dois anos antes de Andie terminar o curso na escola, eles haviam aterrorizado todo mundo no trem.

Menos uma pessoa.

O nome dele era James Potter e, tal como Sirius, considerava-se o dono do mundo. Os dois tiveram muitas brigas dentro daquele mesmo trem nos três próximos anos. Quando estavam na escola, entretanto, as armadilhas eram mais sutis e elaboradas.

O elemento pacificador, conhecido como Remus Lupin, foi introduzido em suas vidas acidentalmente no terceiro ano, como se houvesse pulado de pára-quedas. Corriam rumores de que ele demorara a entrar na escola porque os pais haviam tentado coloca-lo em todas as outras escolas bruxas da Europa antes, e nenhuma o aceitara.

Ele era muito misterioso, Sirius lembrava-se, e causava medo em muita gente. No começo, simplesmente porque ninguém sabia o motivo de nenhuma escola tê-lo aceitado além de Hogwarts; alguns achavam que ele era um baderneiro, e que só estava dando uma de santo em Hogwarts para não ser expulso de lá. Outros diziam que ele tinha uma doença contagiosa.

Enfim, o rapaz era excluído de qualquer roda na qual tentasse ser incluído.

Foi James quem fez amizade com ele primeiro, o que deixou Sirius com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mas Melanie Kovich, a única aluna de Gryffindor que ele não azarava – além da chata da Evans, lógico – e que ele considerava uma amiga, cismou com o rapaz.

E foi assim que Sirius e Melanie se juntaram a James e Remus.

Era este o quarteto original dos Marotos, mas Melanie os deixou um pouco de lado quando pegou amizade com Lily Evans e Densetsu. Então foi Peter quem surgiu, no fim do terceiro ano. E no quarto ano, quando eles voltaram a Hogwarts, ninguém conseguia mais deixar de falar neles como um grupo.

Polly também surgiu no terceiro ano, e Sirius lembrava com carinho da pequena garota que ele protegera, muito diferente de suas atitudes normais de rapaz arteiro. Ela era uma bonequinha, e ele adorou vê-la com Remus, lá pelo começo do quinto ano. Eles eram iguais em quase tudo: gostavam de estudar, eram alguns dos melhores alunos de suas respectivas séries, e eram tão tímidos que ele e James tiveram de dar um empurrãozinho básico para a coisa andar. Polly ficou sabendo de todos os segredos deles, e os reprovou veementemente, mas nunca deixou de ser amiga deles. Sirius ficou triste quando ela terminou com Remus, pois aquilo a afastou um pouco de todos os Marotos por um tempo.

Foi quando Lupin e Kovich formaram um casal que Sirius começou a reparar em Densetsu, ao mesmo tempo em que James reparava em Lily Evans. Densetsu era de Ravenclaw, uma típica seguidora de regras, e ele sempre amara provocá-la. Principalmente porque ela tinha amizade com o Ranhoso, mais conhecido como Snape.

Entretanto, a menina irritante deu lugar a uma mulher fabulosa, e Sirius descobriu que estava se sentindo possessivo em relação à loira.

"E a partir daí é história...", ele pensou, divertido, enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça da mulher e se preparava para pregar o maior susto da vida de James Potter.

Afinal, o Dia das Bruxas é uma ocasião tipicamente Marota.

-----------

- Lana...

Ele a abraçou assim que a viu aparatar na sala da casa de Sirius. Ela havia viajado para a Grécia, e ele tivera de ficar por causa da guerra.

- Remus... Senti tanto a sua falta! – ela murmurou, doce, o rosto aconchegado na curva do pescoço dele.

- Eu também, Lana... Eu amo você. – ele murmurou, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. – Por favor, me diga que vamos poder voltar pra casa e sossegar por uns tempos...

Ela sorriu, melancólica, enquanto passeava as mãos pelas costas dele.

- Não posso. Tenho que falar com Dumbledore urgentemente, e depois desta conversa muita coisa pode acontecer.

- Droga... – ele a aconchegou mais entre os braços, já sofrendo com a possível distância em que estariam novamente. – Será que nunca vamos ter paz, Lana?

- Não sei, Remus. Nem mesmo uma réia forte como Lily saberia lhe responder isso.

Os dois apenas se encararam, olhos nos olhos, sentindo a dor das cicatrizes que haviam ganho durante aquela guerra. Cicatrizes não físicas, mas muito, muito mais profundas.

- Credo, gente, alguém morreu? – Sirius, que descia a escada, assustou-se com as expressões sombrias de ambos.

- Ninguém importante pra nós, Sirius. – ela esclareceu, séria. – Mas não há muitos motivos para sorrir ultimamente.

- Que é isso, Lana? Estamos todos vivos! Isso é mais do que um motivo. – ele a abraçou. – Estou feliz que esteja de volta. Assim vai poder me ajudar a pregar uma peça em James.

- Ah, é, hoje é Halloween! – ela sorriu, marota. – O que está planejando, Pads?

- Algo no qual o Moony aqui vai me ajudar, ou eu vou azará-lo até que morra dolorosamente, não é, amigão? – bateu com a mão nos ombros do amigo, com aquele sorriso mais do que famoso.

Remus só pôde rir.

- Sirius, eu amo você.

- Ih, cara tá me estranhando, é? – Sirius deu um pulo para trás, fingindo espanto, e os Lupin caíram na gargalhada.

- Sirius, você não cresce nunca! – Melanie meneou a cabeça, dando o caso por perdido.

- Como você acha que eu conquistei a loira que está lá em cima na minha cama? – ele sorriu, safado, e Melanie começou a correr atrás dele para dar-lhe uns tapas.

- Lana, guarde uma parte dele pra mim. Não fique com toda a diversão.

- Remus, cale a boca e me ajude a pegar esse cachorro safado. – ela riu e chamou-o.

Ele não precisou de um segundo convite.

----------

Quando Melanie chegou à casa de Dumbledore, seu humor estava muito melhor do que no começo do dia. Havia deixado Remus e Sirius com algumas idéias suas sobre a peça que queriam pregar em James, e agora estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho.

- Como vai, diretor?

- Bem, jovem Melanie. – ele sorriu, abraçando-a. – Muito contente em vê-la, por sinal.

- Posso dizer o mesmo – a mulher sorriu, entrando no lugar, quando Dumbledore lhe deu passagem – Infelizmente isso não é uma visita social, preciso de informações suas.

- Imaginei que sim. Que novidades me traz, Melanie? E no que posso ajuda-la? – ele ofereceu a ela um pouco do chá que vinha tomando.

- A Grécia está prevendo algo, algo pequeno, mas poderoso, vindo das Terras Altas – Melanie falou, ao sentar numa das poltronas da sala – Na hora não tive idéia do que se tratava, mas me chegou a noticia que Polly deu a luz; a família Deveraux está resistindo.

- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo da garotinha que nasceu. O que ela teria a ver com isso? – ele lhe ofereceu biscoitos, desta vez.

- Não sei bem, talvez intuição de réia. – disse, não aceitando os biscoitos. – Ela nasceu no mesmo dia que Helen e... – soltou um muxoxo. – Maya.

- O que você pensa sobre isso, Melanie? Que ela tem algo a ver com esta história?

- Talvez, mas para isso eu preciso ver a criança, e os Sinclair desapareceram. - falou, e olhou bem para o velho na sua frente. – Fidelius, acredito.

- Você sempre foi muito inteligente, criança. – ele riu, divertido.

- Inteligência nem sempre foi o suficiente, Dumbledore - ela evitou o olhar do velho mestre.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem, nós teremos paz, mais cedo ou mais tarde, pela morte ou pela vitória. – ele disse, meio lúgubre.

- O senhor pode me dizer onde eles estão?

- Não devo, Melanie. É para a proteção deles.

- É muito importante, não me peça explicações - ela falou, sentindo que uma força maior a estava guiando - Eu preciso ver essa criança hoje, Dumbledore, ou pode ser tarde demais, não só para ela, para todos nós.

- Confio em sua intuição, querida. Eles estão na Escócia, em Glasgow. Numa casa muito antiga de propriedade dos Deveraux, chamada Airas.

Os olhos da jovem mulher brilharam, e ela se levantou do sofá.

- Eu preciso ir – sorriu. - Talvez ainda possa aproveitar a festa do Halloween.

- Desejo-lhe sorte, menina, no que quer que esteja prestes a enfrentar. - ele a beijou na testa, como um padre a abençoar uma criança. - Dê lembranças minhas a Polly e George.

- Darei. - ela andou até a porta, e quando já estava do lado de fora, desapareceu como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

----------

Muito distante dali, numa casa suntuosa no bairro de Mayfair, a chuva castigava as janelas de um lindo quarto verde. Duas garotas, uma no auge de seus quinze anos, a outra com meros doze, estavam abraçadas e deitadas na cama da que morava ali.

- Eu odeio chuva... – a mais alta murmurou, agarrando uma das almofadas que sobravam naquela cama.

- Você é inquieta demais para ficar presa em algum lugar. – replicou a mais baixa, calma e sorridente. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tempo de sairmos para o Halloween dos Burnett.

- Não sei como seus pais convenceram os meus a me deixar passar o feriado aqui. Eles não têm medo que a gente se mate antes do dia acabar?

A outra riu.

- Phoebe Carlson, você realmente tem muita imaginação. – ela disse, zombeteira.

- Mia, você não tem medo? As almas vão te atormentar mais esta noite. – Phoebe indagou, curiosa com a serenidade da outra.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Phoebs. – ela respondeu, acariciando os cabelos da outra. – Já me acostumei a conduzir as almas de volta ao Portal quando o sol nasce.

Phoebe levantou-se, sentando-se na cama. Os olhos azuis eram lindos, e brilhavam como fogo naquele momento.

- Odeio essa sua passividade, Mia.

- Eu aceito meu destino. – ela deu de ombros, sentando ao lado da amiga mais nova. – Lembre-se que você também tem uma missão especial nesta vida.

- Nós temos. – Phoebe concordou. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou devotar minha vida a isso.

A impetuosa loira levantou-se da cama, virando-se para encarar a amiga, parando numa pose sexy.

- Quero ser uma estrela. Todos vão ouvir minha música e me amar. Os homens vão me babar.

Mia sorriu.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre isso. Você é muito talentosa, Phoebs. Além do mais, sua música vai ser o principal veículo pelo qual você irá concluir sua missão.

- Artemisa Fowl, a vidente. Dez paus a consulta. – Phoebe zombou.

- Odeio meu nome, Phoebe, e você sabe disso. Prefiro que usem Mia. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Imagine-me numa tenda, vestida como cigana, ganhando horrores de pessoas iludidas achando que eu tenho poderes de verdade.

- Mas você tem! – Phoebe riu, sentando-se na cama novamente. – Só que você é boazinha demais para enganar os trouxas babacões. – ela zombou.

Artemisa apenas meneou a cabeça, acostumada com o temperamento da amiga.

- Vamos! Quero me divertir antes que você tenha que bancar a sentinela dos portões do inferno esta noite. – Phoebe a chamou, puxando-a para o banheiro.

- Mas ainda é cedo, Phoebs, vamos ser as primeiras a chegar. – uma surpresa Artemisa tentou frear a força descomunal que sempre surgia de Phoebe quando ela colocava algo na cabeça.

- E daí? É até melhor, vamos poder paqueras os filhos gatíssimos do Mark Burnett sem nenhuma concorrente por perto.

A outra apenas riu e se deixou levar, sabendo que não adiantava resistir. Phoebe queria vê-la feliz, e Artemisa se esforçaria para aparentar uma felicidade inexistente para agrada-la.

Afinal, ela era a boazinha boboca da dupla.

----------

Quando chegou aos portões do Quartel General do Lorde, Maya estava quase cantando de felicidade. Havia jogado alguns raios sobre as aldeias trouxas que encontrara no caminho, deliciada ao ver os rostos chocados de pais que viam seus filhos serem carbonizados em um mísero segundo.

Crianças seriam sempre as mais doces vítimas, para ela.

O Dementador que guardava os portões inclinou-se para ela, inspirando fundo, depois aprumou-se. Aquilo só aumentou o sorriso dela. Os Dementadores nunca haviam encontrado uma lembrança feliz dela para sugar. E isto pelo simples fato de que ela realmente não tinha nenhuma.

- Bom dia. – ela cumprimentou Lucius quando o viu, e o loiro sabia que aquele não era um cumprimento cordial.

- Andou vendo cordeirinhos assando na fogueira, Hydra? – ele zombou, ao notar a felicidade dela.

- Não, mas terei meus próprios cordeirinhos esta noite. – ela sorriu lentamente, um sorriso diabólico. – Aposto que você não adivinha.

- Os Black.

- Estraga-prazeres. – ela lhe deu a língua, com um esgar de boca.

- Olhe como me trata, mocinha. Eu lhe ensinei todas as maldições que conhece. – ele lembrou-lhe.

- E acho que você lembra que eu sou uma réia e que posso te torrar quando quiser, não é, Lucy? – ela sorriu, fingindo inocência, coisa que sempre o tirava do sério. – Hans e o morcego apareceram?

Ele teve que sorrir ao ouvi-la falar assim de Snape.

- Severus e Johann então em campo, Hydra. Coisa que você deveria ter feito também.

- Tom me dispensou do tédio que vocês enfrentarão hoje. Eu sempre sou bastante convincente quando quero algo. – e o sorriso malicioso não deixava dúvidas sobre o que estava insinuando.

- Você é realmente uma piranha, Hydra... – ele meneou a cabeça, fingindo estar desapontado.

Ela somente riu com vontade.

- A piranha do chefe, Lucy. Lembre-se sempre disso. – avisou, roçando os lábios nos dele rapidamente. – Coitada da sua mulher, se soubesse que o marido é pedófilo...

E passou por ele rebolando, o vestido de veludo vermelho moldando seu corpo sedutoramente.

- Não me provoque, Hydra. Não estou num bom dia. – ele berrou para que ela, que andava cada vez mais rápido, o ouvisse.

- Desista, Lucy. Eu só durmo com o chefe. – ela berrou de volta, e a risada que deu o acompanhou enquanto passava pelo Dementador do portão, e este também não encontrou nada a ser sugado daquele humano.

Ele sempre ficava com fome naquele lugar.

-----------

Lily estava arrumando a mesa para o jantar com os amigos. Ela havia feito um verdadeiro batalhão de comida, embora não fosse fã de passar um grande intervalo de tempo na cozinha. Estar sendo perseguida por Voldemort, entretanto, obrigou-lhe a arranjar hobbies que pudesse praticar dentro de Godric's Hollow.

- James! – chamou, ou melhor, gritou.

- Oi! – ele apareceu em um salto, segurando um saquinho de bombas de bosta.

- Suma com isso da minha frente! – ela disse, e ao perceber a mancada, ele corou e guardou o saco no bolso da calça. – O que achou da minha mesa? – apontou, mais calma ao vê-lo guardar as travessuras.

- Está perfeita, como tudo que você faz, aliás. – ele riu, abraçando-a por trás. – Você parece cansada, minha deusa.

- E estou. Entre Harry, você e Voldemort, minhas energias se esgotam.

- Sei o que quer dizer... Sirius e Densetsu só chegarão quando o rango estiver disponível. Remus e Melanie devem demorar, depois de terem passado tanto tempo separados.

- O que quer dizer com isso, James?

- Que nós temos tempo para que eu te recompense por ser a mulher maravilhosa que você é. – e roçou os lábios nos dela suavemente. – A minha deusa ruiva particular.

Ela riu, abraçou-o e descansou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

- Eu te amo, James.

- Eu te amo mais ainda, Lily. – e disfarçadamente lançou o saco de bombas de bosta no sofá, enquanto a erguia nos braços. – Vou te mostrar o quanto quando chegarmos lá em cima.

Ela riu e se deixou ser carregada pela escada, única e simplesmente porque sabia que ninguém no mundo conseguiria dar a ela a felicidade que Harry e James lhe davam.

----------

Hydra finalmente conseguiu chegar a Voldemort pouco antes das dez da noite. Estava se esgueirando sorrateiramente pelo corredor quando avistou uma figura gordinha e baixa, encapuzada, surgir de uma curva no corredor adiante.

"O que Pettigrew está fazendo aqui?"

Franziu o cenho, conjeturando a respeito. Ele não era um dos favoritos de Voldemort. Não costumava fazer nada que preste, só sabia dar dinheiro para se manter vivo e inteiro e encher o saco de vez em quando. "Então, por que ele está indo para o salão particular de Tom?"

Só os que entravam aí eram a Trindade das Trevas, ela mesma e um ou outro Comensal da Morte vez ou outra. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, Peter Pettigrew. Ele deveria ter feito algo muito bom para merecer aquela regalia. Resolveu que não ia se deixar ser percebida por Voldemort e os outros, pois se ele não lhe havia falado daquela reunião, era porque não a queria escutando.

Mas ela não era uma Comensal da Morte, nem a Vacatrix, ou seja, ela tinha cérebro e costumava usa-lo. Amaldiçoou o veludo vermelho e murmurou um feitiço para torna-lo preto. "Ah, Tom, vamos ver o que você me esconde!", pensou, maliciosa, e deslizou para dentro do salão, apagando sua magia para não ser percebida.

Fundiu-se às sombras num dos cantos, misturando-se com as cortinas negras.

- Já não era sem tempo, Pettigrew! – Johann resmungou, irritado. Voldemort apenas sorria.

- Desculpe-me, mestre, pelo atraso. – Peter ajoelhou-se e curvou o corpo até tocar o chão, reverenciando Voldemort, pateticamente como sempre. – Tive que despistar os membros da Ordem da Fênix e...

- Não se preocupe, Rabicho. – Voldemort interrompeu. – Apenas se apresse a me dar a informação de que necessito. Onde estão os Potter?

Hydra, no canto, empalideceu com o choque. "O que Tom quer com os Potter? Eles não têm nada a ver com essa guerra...", meneou a cabeça para si mesma, tentando se convencer.

- Estão em Godric's Hollow, meu senhor. Na mansão que um dia pertenceu ao próprio Gryffindor.

O sorriso de Voldemort não deixou dúvidas a Hydra do que ele pretendia fazer. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de se expressar.

- É hoje que os Potter perdem a vida...

- Milorde, se me permite perguntar algo... – Johann se intrometeu, frio como sempre. – Hydra está sabendo disso?

- É óbvio que não, Krüger. – Voldemort rodou os olhos, impaciente, as fendas vermelhas aumentando de tamanho. – Ela é imatura demais, poderia tentar interferir por causa daquela sangue-ruim.

- Ela adora a esposa do Potter. Você poderia poupa-la e traze-la para cá. Ela poderia ser o novo brinquedinho de Hydra.

- E contamina-la com os ideais daquela filha de trouxas? De jeito nenhum! Hydra é minha criação, e eu não permitirei que ninguém a ponha contra mim.

Os três homens passaram, com iguais sorrisos satisfeitos, e a deixaram sozinha naquele ambiente. Ela escorregou lentamente para o chão, chocada demais com o que acabara de ouvir para poder se mexer ou se manter de pé. Passou uns bons cinco minutos ali revirando seus pensamentos em busca de algo que a pusesse de volta nos eixos.

Ele a criara. Ele a moldara, desde que era um bebê. Ele lhe dera as armas para crescer, endurecer e se fortalecer. Ele a tornara Hydra. Ele a fizera seu espelho.

Ele era filho de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa, e era órfão. Ela sabia que seus pais eram bruxos, mas também havia sido rejeitada por eles. Ele fora usado por Dumbledore desde cedo. Ela também.

Ele havia se recriado e se voltado contra o professor. Ela havia se recriado e se voltado contra a fonte de seu ódio. Eles haviam adquirido novos nomes. Eles haviam matado. Eles haviam feito sexo, trocado magia um com o outro. Eles haviam se fundido num só.

E, com essas conjecturas em mente, ela levantou-se, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e os olhos azuis frios de que Tom tinha tanto orgulho.

Ela tinha um trabalho a fazer, e não queria perde-lo por nada.

**N/As:** Maya, ou Hydra, como queiram, era amiga de Lily Evans, amante de Voldemort e inimiga mortal de Dumbledore. Ela se juntou ao partido das trevas aos oito anos de idade e, desde então, os registros de sua vida são nulos. Matou muitas pessoas, entre elas a esposa de Dumbledore, a esposa de Sirius Black e a filha do casal Lupin.

Foi dada como morta em dois de novembro de 1981, por informações sigilosas fornecidas ao Ministério da Magia pelo próprio Dumbledore. Tinha dezesseis anos na ocasião. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado e sua morte foi atribuída a perdas de campo de batalha.

Estas autoras, entretanto, garantem que a moça irá perturbar a vida dos mesmos inimigos de guerra duas décadas depois, diretamente de seu túmulo... ou de algum outro lugar.


	3. Amittere non potest quis, quod suum non

**Capítulo 1 - Amittere non potest quis, quod suum non fuit - Não se pode perder o que nunca foi seu. **

**Hogwarts, segunda feira, 06 de Abril de 1998.**

Uma gata alaranjada estava deitada nos pés da cama da sua dona, entregue num sono gostoso; mas quando ouviu sete badaladas no corredor, lançou um olhar mortal à porta, certamente imaginando porque os humanos usavam aquele negócio esquisito que sempre acabava com sua soneca pela manhã. Enquanto esses pensamentos felinos perpassavam na mente do bichano, sua dona também acabava de acordar, num humor "tão" bom ou "melhor" que o da gata. Seu nome era Josephine Sinclair; Josie para todo mundo, pois ela sempre tivera um ódio irracional pelo próprio nome. Era ruiva, os cabelos puxando para o alaranjado; seus olhos eram castanhos claros, e no conjunto ela era uma garota bonita; não deslumbrante, não maravilhosamente bela, só bonita. E nem tanto naquela manhã; o rosto com marcas de travesseiro, cabelo em desalinho e algumas olheiras denunciavam que ela não estava tendo boas noites de sono nos últimos dias.

- Bom dia, Hope - Josie murmurou cansada, sentando na cama, enquanto a gata encontrava um lugar aconchegante no seu colo. Parecia que a noite não havia sido suficiente para aplacar o sono - Eu tenho que ir para a aula, espertinha – disse, acariciando a cabecinha do animal - McGonagall não vai aceitar mais desculpas para o meu atraso. Por isso, fora!

Sentindo-se ultrajada, a gata pulou no chão com o rabo felpudo empinado e correu para uma poltrona que parecia muito aconchegante. Josie meneou a cabeça em negativa. Mione costumava dizer que os animais mágicos tinham uma personalidade muito parecida com a dos seus donos, mas aquilo parecia brincadeira. Porém, não tinha tempo para se deliciar com uma discussão sobre a psicologia felina: precisava tomar banho, trocar-se, recolher seus livros jogados por todo quarto, tomar café e não chegar atrasada a aula _de novo_.

Depois de passar por todo esse processo - ainda bem que Dobby estava trazendo suas refeições no quarto, pois não teria tempo de descer ao Salão Principal. (Como assim? Supões que o período "depois de passar por todo esse processo" tenha uma continuação, mas ele não tem. A não ser que se inverta as ordens das frases: "Ainda bem que Dobby estava trazendo suas refeições no quarto, pois não teria tempo de descer ao salão principal depois de todo esse processo"). Bom, não tinha tempo, paciência e nem saco na verdade. Desde que voltara de Saint Tropez fora ao Salão somente uma ou duas vezes, isso por livre e espontânea pressão de Amy. Se não fosse pela baixinha, de maneira alguma teria perdido preciosos minutos de sua pesquisa fazendo social. Depois de sair do seu quarto, tomando cuidado de trocar a senha do quadro - vinha fazendo isso a cada dois dias - lançou um olhar ao corredor que levava aos quartos dos monitores. Soltou um suspiro. Sentia muita falta da loucura de Mione pelos livros e do sarcasmo de Vaughn, mas infelizmente não podia se importar novamente com aquilo; tinha coisa mais importante a fazer do que se preocupar com os amigos. E desceu para a aula no terceiro andar.

Por sorte, naquela manhã não houve nenhum atrasos; talvez isso se devesse a Harry, por tê-la obrigado a abandonar pesquisas para poder descansar um pouco mais. Ele sabia ser bem persuasivo quando queria, e a garota riu sozinha vendo seus colegas de casa chegarem sonolentos à sala de Transfiguração. Bom, pelo menos ela não seria a _única_ a encontrar algo melhor para fazer enquanto Minerva McGonagall dissertava a respeito da utilidade dos feitiços impronunciáveis para a transfiguração.

Olhando ao redor, nada de Ginny e nada de Corinne; aquilo devia marcar a história: um dia que ela chegou a aula antes das duas melhores amigas, pensou sarcástica, encaminhando-se para a última bancada. Definitivamente não queria servir para Cristo de McGonagall e suas perguntas torturantes. Deitou a cabeça sobre os livros que jogara em cima da mesa, e ficou vendo a sala encher-se aos poucos; mas nada das garotas. Aos poucos os olhos foram sendo vencidos pelo cansaço que a noite não aplacara quando de repente começou a ouvir um som de música, e, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, forçou os olhos a se abrirem, dando de caras com todos os amigos na porta da sala batendo palmas e cantando.

A confusão foi imensa, e levou quase um minuto para ela compreender que era um _"Parabéns para você",_ mais confusa ainda olhou para o quadro, onde a data do dia estava escrita: seis de abril... Mas... Aquilo era impossível, era seu... Seu aniversário! E em nenhum momento desde que acordara se dera conta disso. Os alunos das outras casas começaram a bater palmas, e alguns de Slytherin também, que não era de forma alguma a maioria. A garota ficou sem graça e correu para abraçar os malucos, digo, os amigos que lhe fizeram passar por aquele mico fenomenal. Mas, assim que desgrudava do abraço de Ron, Minerva chegou enxotando todos.

- Meus parabéns, senhorita Sinclair - sorriu, mas em seguida fechou a porta, voltando ao tom professoral - Todos às suas carteiras, temos muito trabalho para hoje.

- Vocês são doidas! - Josie sussurrou para as amigas, enquanto se dirigiam para a sua respectiva mesa.

- Aprendemos com a melhor - Ginny riu-se, falando da própria garota.

----------

- Não acredito que você não lembrava que hoje era o seu aniversário - Corinne falou, depois que saíram da sala, em meio a um mar de alunos - Você está precisando descansar, Josie, e eu nem quero ouvir falar de você enfurnada naquela sala hoje.

- Mas... - a ruiva tentou discutir, mas nem isso lhe permitiram.

- Nós vamos usar um feitiço de cola permanente em você se tentar - Ginny esclareceu, prestativa.

- Certo, certo. Só hoje. - deu de ombros - E também, meus olhos estão tão desfocados que acho que não conseguiria ler nada mesmo. Mas então, um dia de descanso, o que vamos fazer?

- Tem alguma dúvida de que é festa?

Josie parou surpresa e olhou para a amiga.

- Festa? Corinne Baxter, foi realmente você que falou isso?

- De cabo a rabo, Josie - Corinne agarrou no pulso da amiga - Festa com tudo que mais gostamos de comer e algumas coisas a mais.

- Nós queríamos fazer uma festa com strippers - Ginny contou, enquanto Josie era carregada para o Salão Principal, onde almoçariam - mas os garotos não pareceram ficar muito satisfeitos com essa possibilidade.

- Não diga! Ei, _eu_ sou a aniversariante! Eu quero strippers! - Josie gargalhou, como não fazia há semanas, mas o sorriso sumiu dos seus lábios quando viu uma pessoa parada no fim do corredor. Draco Malfoy. Ela olhou rapidamente para as amigas - Me esperem lá na frente, eu vou falar com ele.

- O Harry não vai gostar disso - Ginny falou, fechando a cara para Malfoy - Acho melhor não, Josie.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Ginny - a garota disse num tom leve, mas que deixava claro que não iria mudar de opção - E ele não vai fazer nada comigo: já teve muitas chances para isso, e não faria nada com vocês duas no outro corredor.

- Vamos, Weasley - Corinne agarrou o braço da garota a puxando, não dando chance para que a outra replicasse.

Josie ficou vendo as duas amigas passarem por Draco sem falar nada. Um minuto depois que haviam sumido, tratou de confirmar a distância sentindo a magia das garotas, constatando que elas estavam suficientemente longe e foi até o loiro.

- Olá, Malfoy. - ela falou um pouco contida, como sempre acontecia ultimamente.

- Bom dia, Josie. - ele respondeu, usando o apelido dela, mas sem realmente parecer relaxado ou íntimo.

- Tem algum motivo para você está parado nesse corredor pouco usado? – ela deu um sorriso fraco – Motivo especial, ou só coincidência?

- Nem um nem outro, exatamente. Acho que uma mistura dos dois. - ele respondeu, respirando fundo. - Lembrei que hoje era seu aniversário, mas o fato de passar por aqui foi inconsciente.

- Certo... – ela olhou para tudo menos para ele – Só faço anos a uma da tarde - salientou – Então pela próxima uma hora, eu ainda tenho dezesseis anos.

- E você sabe que eu não sou muito paciente, então, feliz aniversário adiantado. - ele desejou, finalmente esboçando um sorriso. - Vou livrá-la da minha importunante presença antes que a Baxter ache que eu te seqüestrei. - ele disse, mas não se moveu do lugar.

- Não fale bobagens, Draco – disse, por fim pronunciando o nome dele – Você não me importuna... – então rolou os olhos – _Mentira!_ Você sabe encher o saco como ninguém, mas já me acostumei com isso. E fico feliz que tenha lembrando também. – acrescentou.

Ele então sorriu mais abertamente. Aproximou-se um pouco dela.

- Sempre sabe o que dizer, não é, Josie? E geralmente é alguma piadinha de mau gosto... - ele rodou os olhos também, travesso. - Mas eu já me acostumei. - devolveu as palavras dela, com um sorriso carinhoso, tão atípico dele.

- Já 'tava na hora de compreender que adoro acabar com o seu clima, seja a cara fechada que estava ainda a pouco, ou a de conquistador. 'Tá na minha índole puxar seu tapete – mordeu os lábios, marota – Se fosse outra pessoa, isso não soaria tão bem, não é?

- Não... Mas a gente se entende praticamente através de pensamentos. - ele deu de ombros, parecendo mais contente do que pouco antes. - Se conseguir escapar da sua festa e quiser conversar, estamos aí... - ofereceu-se.

- É, vou ver se consigo fazer que _ninguém_ note que a aniversariante sumiu – deu de ombros – Quem sabe depois da festa, isso tem que acabar em algum momento...

- Se o Potter permitir que você suma das vistas dele... - ele rodou os olhos, irônico. - Mas eu vou te dar um desconto só por ser seu aniversário. - ele piscou um olho, com aquele velho charme Malfoy. - Curta sua festa e veja se não some dos amigos, sabe.

- Hei! Ainda não nasceu homem capaz de controlar a peça rara aqui! – devolveu o tom irônico – Não posso prometer nada sobre não sumir, Draco, eu estou... – ela respirou fundo – simplesmente perto demais.

- Todo mundo tem um limite. Você não é diferente. Só gostaria que lembrá-la que eu ainda existo quando esse dia chegar. - ele respondeu, voltando ao ar sério.

A garota olhou para o chão.

- Você tem que fazer suas escolhas, escolher um lado e ai... Bom, eu não sei, aconteceram coisas demais esse ano e eu já fiz minhas escolhas também, você sabe disso.

- Infelizmente, eu sei. - ele respondeu. - Espero que tenha um bom dia, Josie. - disse, com um tom de fim de conversa.

- Obrigada – Josie respirou fundo – Se eu conseguir sumir da festa... Bom, eu consigo te sentir de qualquer forma. – ela levou a mão a cabeça, a dor estava se tornando insuportável.

- Dor de cabeça? - ele perguntou, um tanto preocupado. - Estafa psicológica, provavelmente. Sua cabeça não agüenta mais esse seu ritmo doido de pesquisa. - ele repreendeu, mesmo que disfarçadamente. - Procure descansar. E evite barulho, isso sempre piora a dor, eu sou especialista nisso.

- Obrigada, doutor, mas acho que é TPM. Mas valeu pela preocupação – falou, ela o conhecia bem demais – melhor ir indo, comer algo, ainda tenho que enfrentar as aulas da tarde – completou, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do rapaz – Nos vemos.

- Não se exija demais, Josie. Estou falando sério! - A última frase foi dita mais alta, pois ela começava a se afastar. - Deixe de ser cabeça-dura!

Ela deu um risinho, parando e o olhando.

- Eu sei me cuidar, por que todo mundo insiste tanto em cuidar de mim? Isso 'tá ficando repetitivo, sabe, Draco?

- Eu não estou cuidando de você! - ele respondeu, pondo as mãos na cintura, sem se importar com as pessoas que os observavam. - Eu só queria evitar de te encontrar morta por um colapso no fim do dia. - e ergueu uma sobrancelha, com aquele jeito "não discuta com um Malfoy, ele sempre tem uma resposta".

- Você é uma figura, Malfoy, uma grande figura – foi tudo o que disse.

A garota respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, mas lançou um olhar para trás para ver Draco parado no lugar que o deixara. Deu um riso tremido e recebeu outro em troca do rapaz. Era incrível que depois de tudo que haviam passado chegasse naquilo que não conseguiam nomear. Não era nada em si, quando já havia sido tudo. Corinne a olhou desconfiada, Ginny parecia estar simplesmente aborrecida, e as duas reações eram esperadas; tanto pelo conhecimento de caso que cada uma tinha, como por uma ser gryffindor e a outra slytherin. Quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy, essa diferença pesava bastante.

- Estávamos indo almoçar, não? - Josie tentou aliviar o clima pesado que se instalara, e as duas concordaram com aquela pergunta - Então vamos, mulheres - disse dando uns tapinhas nos ombros das amigas - Estou faminta, poderia comer um cavalo inteiro. Isso se ele estivesse bem passado. – fez questão se salientar.

As três garotas riram e encaminharam-se para o Salão Principal. O caminho foi pontuado por conversas sobre as férias, a formatura do sétimo ano que as três pretendiam comparecer e como as alunas de Ravenclaw conseguiam ficar a cada dia mais insuportáveis. Ao contrário do que era de se esperar, as mesas estavam vazias e a maioria das pessoas presente parecia de muito bom humor. Encontraram Mione e Ron parados ao lado da porta, ele parecendo muito satisfeito, enquanto ela aparentava estar extremamente mal humorada.

- O que há? - Corinne indagou depois de dar um beijo rápido em Ron.

- As aulas da tarde foram canceladas sem nenhum motivo, e eu tinha um trabalho de Aritmancia para entregar - Mione falou, revoltada.

- Ora, podemos adiantar a festinha então! - Ginny disse satisfeita.

- Claro! Onde está o Harry? – Josie perguntou olhando ao redor, e reparando que o rapaz não estava lá.

- Dumbledore o chamou depois da aula - Ron contou - Mas ele disse que viria o mais rápido possível, não perderia a festa por nada desse mundo. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como o Harry é...

- Sim, eu sei - Josie sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com tudo - Então vou subir, me livrar do uniforme e depois encontro vocês aqui.

E antes que alguém pudesse concordar ou discordar, a garota deu meia volta, subindo na primeira escada que lhe apareceu na sua frente. As escadas de Hogwarts sempre foram sua perdição: conseguiam levá-la para todos os lugares, menos, é claro, ao lugar que gostaria de ir. Tinha que esperar a boa vontade delas ou de um fantasma para conseguir se virar. Não que seu senso geográfico fosse horrível: aquela escola que era doida mesmo, Josie se garantia. Estava virando o corredor sul, do terceiro andar, quando por pouco não trombou direto com uma pessoa.

- Foi mal, professora – a garota se desculpou rapidamente com Melanie Lupin tencionando a ajudá-la a recolher os pergaminhos que haviam ido ao chão, mas a bruxa os reorganizou com um mero balançar de varinha. – Isso é legal.

- E prático - a mulher completou, e em seguida encarou a garota – Devo lhe dar meus parabéns, Josie, a maioridade é algo muito importante para um bruxo.

- Eu sei... Agora eu posso ser mandada para Azkaban se xingar algum professor? – indagou sorrindo matreira.

- Acredito que não, mas pode ser facilmente amaldiçoada. – Melanie devolveu.

Josie rolou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que a senhora me assusta, professora? – rindo, ela negou – Pois acabo de dizer! Mas mudando de assunto, meus amigos aprontaram uma festa sem surpresa para mim, porque eles não tiveram o tato de esconder, sabe...

- Básico. – Melanie riu.

- Não, são ingleses mesmo. Falta de criatividade – Josie deu de ombros, mas continuou falando – A senhora poderia aparecer lá depois se quiser, eu gostaria muito.

- Fico feliz com o convite, aparecerei. Mas onde a senhorita está indo?

- Fazer o que mais gosto de fazer... – sorriu.

- Se meter em confusões? – alfinetou a professora.

- Hum... – a garota pareceu pensar no assunto – Ok, a segunda coisa que mais gosto de fazer.

- Se livrar do uniforme.

- É isso aí, professora! – riu – Bom, melhor eu ir logo antes que aquele povo corte o bolo antes da aniversariante. – disse dando uns passos, mas voltando para olhar a mulher – E apareça!

Depois de ver o aceno de concordância no rosto de Melanie, Josie seguiu em frente, adquirindo uma expressão pesada. Sua cabeça estava doendo de novo; seria melhor tomar a poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera antes que aquela dorzinha chata se tornasse uma enxaqueca mais uma vez. Aquele não era um dia para ser perdido de forma alguma! A subida até o quinto andar foi pontuada de lembranças dos últimos meses desde que chegara àquela escola. Definitivamente os meses mais loucos de toda a sua vida, mas ainda assim os melhores. Sentiria falta quando partisse, pensou, parando na frente do quadro que resguardava seu quarto. Enquanto a porta se abria depois de ter dito a senha, ela sentiu a cabeça doer mais.

Aquelas dores a vinham incomodando já fazia uma semana, e ela nem conseguia supor o motivo. A enfermeira até a examinara, e tinha dito que poderia ser algum tipo de reação do feitiço que fizera. Josie achava isso um absurdo, aquele feitiço fora conjurado mais de um mês antes. Por que só naquele momento tivera efeitos colaterais? Não, ela sabia que não era isso, mas também não sabia o que podia ser além.

Sem parar para escolher muito, deu preferência por um jeans e uma blusinha creme, tênis e nada de maquiagem. Não precisava se emperiquitar toda para passar um dia com os amigos, pensou, enquanto saía do banheiro já vestida e prendia o cabelo num coque alto. Depois das últimas semanas até que seria bom relaxar um pouco, admitiu, parando na frente do espelho da penteadeira, dando uma olhada no visual.

Na mesinha ao lado da penteadeira estava seu diário, e ela sentou-se para dar uma olhada rápida nele. Não vinha se dedicando tanto ao objeto quanto nos meses anteriores, mas mesmo assim o pequeno caderno que chegara a Hogwarts se tornara um grosso livro de anotações. Todo o seu ano estava ali: cada coisa maravilhosa,mas também as horríveis, as mais alegres e as que lhe fizeram chorar. Josie respirou fundo, apertando o livro contra o peito. Era como se uma parte sua estivesse naquelas páginas.

Ela levantou-se com a intenção de guardar o diário na mochila, quando viu algo que lhe surpreendeu em cima da cama. Andou até lá boquiaberta, sem tirar os olhos do objeto, tentando compreender como aquilo poderia estar ali e na Sala Precisa ao mesmo tempo. _Era impossível!_ Josie abaixou-se para pegá-lo e sentiu algo estranho. Ela estava se concentrando para perceber o objeto quando o relógio do corredor bateu uma única vez.

- Uma da tarde... – ela murmurou baixo, fechando a mão sobre o artefato.

Naquele exato momento, há dezessete anos atrás, um bebê ruivo dava seu primeiro grito ao mundo. A garota de dezessete anos também gritou, o grito mais angustiado da sua vida e simplesmente desapareceu dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

----------

- E a Josie? – indagou Vaughn Fowl quando chegou ao Salão depois de uma desgastante aula de DCAT, e abraçou Mione por trás.

- Ela foi se trocar, não vamos ter aulas à tarde... – Contou Corinne, sentada inusitadamente na mesa de Gryffindor, onde anteriormente ouvia os planos de Ron sobre as férias de Páscoa. Aquela história de passar uns dias na casa dos Weasley seria muito estranho, mas por sorte a amiga tinha sido convidada também.

- Sabe, acho que deveríamos ir também – Ginny se levantou – Festa de uniforme não dá.

- É, mas e o...

Mione foi impedida de completar o pensamento com uma espécie de grito ou ganido que ecoou pelo Salão. A professora Melanie Lupin acabava de cair um pouco antes de chegar a mesa dos professores. Todos pararam para observar a cena, alguns horrorizados, outros só curiosos. A turma de amigos com muita dificuldade conseguiu se aproximar da professora, que estava sendo apoiada por Dumbledore.

- Ela... sumiu! Não está... Albus, desapareceu! – Melanie falava coisas sem nexo para todos, exceto Dumbledore, que ficou muito alerta.

- Josephine? – indagou somente, e a mulher concordou com um aceno.

Dumbledore deixou a senhora Lupin aos cuidados dos outros professores, e saiu correndo, muito mais rápido que qualquer aluno poderia imaginar que o diretor fosse capaz com aquela idade. Os garotos somente ao ouvirem o nome "Josephine" se entreolharam temerosos, e sem esperar permissão começaram a correr atrás do diretor.

O quarto da garota ficava no quinto andar, mas o percurso foi diminuído em muito pelo conhecimento impressionante que Albus parecia ter daquele castelo. Quando chegou ao quarto, o quadro que o resguardava abriu-se para o diretor sem esperar pela senha. Todos sentiram o ar falhar naquele momento.

Cama virada, colchão pegando fogo, livros e cadernos despedaçados, os vidros das janelas estilhaçados, aqui e ali alguns pequenos objetos em chamas. Dumbledore ordenou só com um olhar que todos ficassem para trás, e ninguém questionou aquela ordem silenciosa. O diretor entrou no quarto. Ele tinha varinha em mãos, mas parecia sentir na própria pele a magia que havia sido conjurada naquele lugar. E sem saber, - ou talvez sabendo, afinal ele é Dumbledore - caminhou até o ponto que Josie estivera parada pouco tempo antes.

Vinha dali a magia maior, e o no chão havia marca de fogo. Fogo era o que mais havia, e antes que aquilo se alastrasse o bruxo ergueu a varinha e todas as chamas se consumiram, sumindo. Dumbledore olhou para cima e para baixo, tocou no chão. Meneou a cabeça em negativa, pegando algumas cinzas e viu que no teto havia a mesma marca.

- Onde ela está? – Harry chegou esbaforido. Certamente acabara de receber a notícia, vindo o mais rápido que suas pernas pareciam ser capazes.

- Ela foi levada... - Dumbledore falou, pesaroso.

----------

Com o coração na mão, Corinne corria. Toda a cena macabra na cabeça, o ataque de Melanie, a ida até o quarto, o quarto... Toda a destruição, a sensação de magia negra no ar e o completo vazio em seguida. Ela não estava lá, ela não estava em nenhum lugar. Nunca tinha perdido alguém próximo, e pela primeira vez sabia o que era desespero. Ela era sua melhor e única amiga de verdade... As palavras de Dumbledore para encontrar Malfoy era a única coisa que a mantinha correndo.

Quase derrapando conseguiu entrar no Salão Comunal de Slytherin. Não ligou para os olhares surpresos dos colegas, e subiu para o dormitório masculino em disparada, quase derrubando quem estava no seu caminho. E também quase arrancando a porta fora, quando chegou à frente do dormitório do sétimo ano.

- Malfoy! – ela praticamente gritou o nome, entrando no quarto.

- Que? - ele perguntou, irritado, ainda vestindo a camisa. Havia acabado de sair do banho. - Baxter, você por aqui? Que milagre!

- Josie... – Corinne tentava respirar – Ela...

Ele parou os movimentos, o rosto escondido pela blusa vestida pela metade, e então ele acelerou como se uma bomba fosse cair sobre sua cabeça naquele instante.

- O que houve com a Josie?

- Desapareceu – respondeu ainda sem fôlego – Melanie teve um ataque no Salão Principal, fomos até lá... E está tudo destruído, magia negra no ar... Horrível... Ela não está em lugar nenhum. – a garota estava quase em prantos.

- Acalme-se! - ele ordenou, mas por dentro estava ainda mais nervoso que ela. - Como assim "ela desapareceu"?

Ela respirou fundo, e falou com mais calma que conseguiu.

- Não sei! Ela foi até o quarto pra tirar o uniforme, não tivemos aula à tarde, a festa foi adiantada e de repente a Melanie praticamente deu um grito, chamou nossa atenção. Quando entendemos que era algo com a Josie, fomos para o quarto dela, parecia que tinham jogado um feitiço furacão lá... Houve algum tipo de duelo, pelo que Dumbledore falou, magia negra... Eu não sei como, Josie não conhece magia negra, eu tenho certeza disso!

- Meu Merlin... - Draco sentiu seu sangue sumir. - Tenho que falar com o velho...

- Velho? – Corinne não entendeu - Que velho? Você tem que subir para dar todas as informações, pra termos uma idéia do que aconteceu!

- O diretor. - ele esclareceu. - E que informações eu teria para dar, Baxter?

- Não sei, Malfoy... Você falou com ela, qualquer detalhe é importante – ela respirou fundo – Vamos.

E sem dizer mais nada, começou a caminhar para a porta.

- E o culpado é Draco Malfoy, como sempre. - ele resmungou baixinho, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar, e apenas a seguiu, com o ar que guardava para qualquer pessoa que não se chamasse Josephine Sinclair.

- Eu não disse isso – resmungou – eu estou – Corinne parecia criar forças para falar – praticamente desesperada! Ela é minha amiga, Malfoy, tão importante para mim quanto é para você, ok?

- Esqueça o que eu disse, Baxter. Faça de conta que nunca me ouviu. - e grunhiu mais alguma coisa ininteligível.

- Eu realmente não entendo porque ela gosta tanto de você – resmungou, mas também se calou.

E, de alguma encruzilhada daqueles corredores sombrios, surgiu o professor de DCAT. Severus Snape estava mais pálido e mal humorado do que o costume. Algo nele não revelava a força e confiança de sempre, mas só os olhos mais atentos perceberiam isso, e aqueles dois garotos estavam preocupados demais para notar o detalhe.

- Baxter, vá na frente. Preciso falar com o Malfoy.

- Dumbledore mandou que eu levasse o Malfoy, professor – retrucou, como nunca faria antes.

- Dumbledore sabe que eu vou conversar com o Malfoy, Baxter. Então suma! - respondeu, ríspido.

Ela parecia que ia falar alguma coisa a mais, mas respirou fundo.

- Sim, professor, com licença.

Quando a garota tinha sumido, Snape virou-se para Draco.

- Venha comigo, senhor Malfoy.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, carrancudo, e o seguiu. Caminharam silenciosamente até a sala de Snape. Estava um calor insuportável lá dentro, mas o professor insistia em deixar tudo fechado.

- Sente-se. – foi tudo que disse a principio.

O garoto mais uma vez obedeceu, inclinado a ser "dócil" enquanto lhe fosse benéfico.

- Baxter lhe contou o que aconteceu? – ele fez questão de perguntar, enquanto se sentava na cadeira atrás da mesa. Havia uma grande quantidade de livros de aspecto duvidoso em cima desta.

- Com certeza. - ele respondeu, naquele tom "Malfoy" que poderia dar vários significados à frase.

Snape lançou um olhar enviesado ao rapaz. Aquela conversa nada lembrava àquela que tiveram no Natal, quando o assunto era a mesma Josie Sinclair.

- O que aquela garota estava fazendo na Sala Precisa, você sabe, Malfoy?

- Pesquisando.

- O quê? – os olhos negros faiscavam, enquanto encaram o garoto loiro.

- Coisas. - ele disse, dando de ombros. - Não entendi direito, ela estava usando um troço trouxa...

- Que coisas? Seja mais especifico!

- Eu já disse que não entendi direito! - ele berrou, irritado. - Você está surdo, por acaso?

- Contenha as palavras, rapaz – Snape avisou, a voz baixa – Que assunto? Eu preciso saber disso.

- Algo como comparação de magia. - ele disse, por fim. Ainda se importava muito com Snape para lhe negar aquela informação. - Comparava a magia de Voldemort com a do Potter, por exemplo. Ou Dumbledore.

- Entendo... – Severus coçou o queixo – Rosenberg estava certa no final das contas.

- Quem? - Draco estava confuso agora.

- Polly Rosenberg, mãe da senhorita Sinclair – Snape esclareceu – Ela disse que a garota iria fundo na história se deixássemos alguma pista, e deixamos várias.

- Isso não é novidade. - o loiro deu de ombros. - Eu não entendi ao certo o que ela estava fazendo, nem ela quis me contar, sabe... Já fomos mais abertos um com o outro em outras épocas. Atualmente estamos na estaca zero.

- As coisas mudam, Malfoy – foi tudo que Snape disse; nenhuma palavra de conforto ou consideração – Acredito que a senhorita Sinclair tenha encontrado as respostas que todos procurávamos, e por isso ela foi levada.

- Levada? - ele inquiriu, pois ainda não tivera tempo de pensar a fundo nisso. - Ela foi levada?

- Sim, existe naquele quarto um tipo de magia que nunca vi em toda a minha vida – Snape falou, e sua vez deu uma ligeira tremida – Mas não há nada que indique que ela não esteja mais viva.

Draco respirou fundo, absorvendo aquela nova informação.

- Nada é cem por cento seguro com a Josie, Snape.

- Não é, ela pode estar morta... Mas isso seria hum... Não seria útil para ninguém.

- E você só sabe pensar no que é útil, não é, Severus! - ele jogou na cara do padrinho. - Você não se importa com ninguém. Nem comigo, nem com Josie, e muito menos com Dumbledore! Tudo que você sabe é pensar no que pode ser útil!

- É só um fato, Draco – ele retrucou calmo, sem se importar com o ataque – a senhorita Sinclair se aproximou mais do mistério que qualquer um de nós, mesmo que ela nem soubesse disso.

- É, e vocês são uns idiotas que se deixam passar a perna por uma menina. - ele alfinetou de novo. - E o que acontece: ela some! Que ótimo, não?

- Ninguém foi passado na perna aqui, Draco, foi uma questão de sangue. Maya não se usou dela à toa, naquela ocasião.

- Ah, e AGORA você vem me dizer isso! Quando eu tinha CHANCE de fazer algo para impedir a atual situação você não me disse nada! NADA, Severus!

- Eu não tinha nada para dizer. – falou somente, mexendo num dos livros.

- Esse é o seu problema! - o rapaz falou para si mesmo.

- Não o trouxe aqui para isso, preciso descobrir até que ponto girava o conhecimento de Sinclair sobre a guerra. – disse seco.

- É, Snape? Só que agora quem não tem NADA pra falar sou EU!

- Continue sentado – falou em tom de ordem inquestionável.

- Por quê? Você vai me atacar se eu não fizer isso? - ele perguntou. - Está fazendo seu servicinho para quem: Dumbledore ou Voldemort?

- Você sabe que não permito que fale assim comigo, garoto! Então, para o seu próprio bem, contenha-se.

- Porque não consegue ouvir algumas verdades? - ele insistiu, exaltado. - Voldemort a levou, não foi? Admita!

- Não. – Snape respirou fundo – A magia que a levou não veio de fora, veio de dentro de Hogwarts.

- Como assim?

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Severus virou o livro que tinha na sua frente e Draco pode ver a figura de um dragão coroado com doze estrelas.

- Ele – foi tudo que Snape disse.

- O Décimo Terceiro! - Draco arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. - Mas o que ele poderia querer com a Josie? Pensei que ele fosse um dos mocinhos!

- Não sei de tudo, o pai da senhorita Sinclair era o guardião das terras do Décimo Terceiro, tinha as chaves do lugar enquanto estava vivo. Voldemort acreditava que Sinclair era o único homem capaz de saber quem era o Sobrevivente, mas George não quis ajudá-lo.

- Então ele está morto. Isso eu sei. Mas o que a Josie tem a ver com isso? Ela não é guardiã de nada, nós só estivemos lá daquela vez e... - ele parou de falar, respirando fundo para conter os sentimentos. - Estou completamente confuso.

- Sinclair é a herdeira do pai, obviamente, Draco – Snape esclareceu o evidente – Vocês conseguiram entrar naquele lugar por causa do sangue dela.

- E por que esse idiota levaria embora a garota que o protege por causa do sangue, então! - ele gritou a pergunta, irritado.

- Porque ela descobriu quem ele era. Só pode ter sido por isso. – acenou que ele se sentasse – Talvez o Lord esteja certo, e só os Sinclair possam descobrir a verdade. A naturalidade com que a senhorita Sinclair lidou com aquela profecia me surpreendeu, deveras.

O rapaz esqueceu de aceitar a cadeira.

- Mas que diabos! Será que nada é normal na Josie?

- Ela não nasceu para ser normal, ela é a última Deveraux legítima.

- Que ótimo... Eu só espero que o sangue dela não seja o motivo da sua morte. - ele disse, irônico, antes de sair batendo a porta.

Ele não estava nada satisfeito com aquilo...

----------

Quando Draco chegou à diretoria, todos os olharam não parecendo muito satisfeitos, mas Dumbledore ordenou que saíssem. Harry Potter foi último a abandonar a sala, trocando um olhar feroz com Draco.

- Por favor, senhor Malfoy, sente-se - Dumbledore parecia cansado e preocupado.

- Pois não? - ele resolveu mais uma vez fazer o gênero "sou bonzinho", tomando um excepcional cuidado para não deixar transparecer os sentimentos pela voz.

- Você foi uma das últimas pessoas a falar com a senhorita Sinclair, pelo que me disseram. Isso é verdade?

- Nos encontramos no corredor. - ele respondeu vagamente.

- Ela lhe parecia de alguma forma diferente, algo que lhe chamou a atenção?

- Não, nada. Ela estava normal, apenas sentindo dor de cabeça. - ele disse, a voz neutra que lembrava muito Snape.

- Dor de cabeça? - Dumbledore se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Sim, mas eu acho que era cansaço, ela andava passando horas na sala de requisição pesquisando.

- Sim, eu sabia disso... A sala que ela requisitava sumiu com ela, não podemos ter certeza do que ela sabia e até onde. Harry tem alguma idéia, mas nada que nos ajude, infelizmente...

- Ótimas notícias. - ele resmungou, lançando dardos com os olhos no diretor.

- Sinto muito não poder tranqüilizá-lo, mas não posso dizer nada alem... - Dumbledore respirou fundo - Todos os alunos irão embora amanhã, senhor Malfoy. Gostaria de saber se o senhor quer permanecer em Hogwarts.

Ele engoliu em seco e nada falou. Apenas levantou os olhos para o diretor.

- Há algum motivo para que eu fique?

- Josie... - foi só o que ele disse.

Draco pensou mais alguns segundos e em seguida levantou-se.

- Você terá minha resposta amanhã.

- Está bem. - Dumbledore deu o sorriso mais reconfortante que conseguiu.

----------

**Hogwarts, terça feira, 07 de Abril de 1998. **

Ele caminhava descalço na grama, desafiando as flores primaveris a impedi-lo de alcançar as antigas ruínas que resistiam ao lado do castelo, escondidas pelo jardim e pelas linhas retas do próprio. Uma garrafa de conhaque francês, surrupiada da adega de seu pai no último Natal, estava bem presa em seus dedos, o líquido adernando dentro dela de forma hipnotizante.

Tocou a superfície fria de uma das paredes que ainda resistia ao tempo, à erosão e aos feitiços que possivelmente já lhe haviam ameaçado. Mesmo sendo ruínas, eram uma fortaleza em si mesmas. Ele as havia encontrado na metade do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e desde então escapulia para lá quando queria ficar sozinho. Era como se observar aqueles vestígios do que no passado podia ter sido uma outra ala do castelo lhe trouxesse força novamente. E força era exatamente o que ele precisava encontrar naquele momento.

Ele não se importava com o que alguém poderia pensar se o encontrasse ali. Ou se não o encontrassem mais por aquele dia. Estava puto com Severus, puto com Josie, puto com Dumbledore, puto com aqueles com quem se importava. Deixou-se escorregar até seu corpo sentar na grama, as costas contra a parede fria que antes ele estivera tocando. Encarou o brilho âmbar do conhaque, que refletia as luzes do que sobrara do crepúsculo. Desarrolhou a garrafa e levou-a aos lábios, deixando o líquido escorregar quente pela sua garganta, queimando tudo ali dentro como ele gostaria de queimar as coisas ao seu redor.

Ela havia sumido. Os boatos sobre duelos e magia negra haviam chegado aos seus ouvidos. Os fofoqueiros de plantão de Hogwarts estavam se banqueteando enquanto podiam, pois no dia seguinte todos seriam enviados de volta às suas casas. E ele poderia retomar sua vida, se assim quisesse.

Mas será que era aquilo mesmo que queria?

De repente o conhaque estava amargo. Ele cuspiu o que ainda estava em sua boca e tampou a garrafa novamente, observando mais uma vez o brilho fugidio que ela refletia.

Encarou suas próprias mãos. Elas não eram calosas como as de um trabalhador, mas também não eram macias como a do _playboy_ que muitos ali o julgavam. Aquelas mãos eram pálidas como o resto de sua pele, mas continham pequenos arranhões, aqui e acolá, que denunciavam que ele já havia se metido em muitas confusões nos curtos dezessete anos de vida. E sobrevivido a todas elas.

Ele duvidava, entretanto, que sobrevivesse àquilo se ninguém descobrisse o paradeiro de Josie rapidamente. De quantas coisas ele já abrira mão até ali? De tudo. O que recebera em troca? Nada. E se quisesse tudo de volta? Não, não podia.

_ i Por acaso esqueceu, Draco? /i _– as palavras de seu padrinho lhe vieram à memória, palavras ditas na briga que os separara no Natal. - i _Esqueceu que nós dois estamos condenados a abrir mão de tudo? Esqueceu de Amélie? É isso o que você quer que aconteça com a jovem Sinclair, Draco? Que ela tenha que viver fugindo, angustiada, porque você foi egoísta demais para enxergar que não podia ficar com ela? Pense nisso, rapaz, antes que seja tarde demais..._ /i 

Ele havia pensado longamente, mais longamente do que nunca na sua vida. Amélie fora uma perda forçada, tanto para ele quanto para Severus, e ele bem sabia como o padrinho se arrependia do tormento que havia causado a ela. Só que Josie era diferente. Se ele a deixasse, ela faria uma revolução por dia. Ela vivia naquele mundo cor-de-rosa onde tudo dava certo, onde todos tinham uma segunda, terceira... milésima chance para ser feliz. Onde não havia causas perdidas ou obstáculos intransponíveis.

Ele era uma causa perdida, e sempre tivera consciência daquilo.

Só que ele resolvera ignorar aquilo. E o ignorara bem. Enquanto ele a seduzia, enquanto a enredava para que cedesse, ele havia esquecido facilmente de quem ele era, do que lhe era permitido e do que era seu dever fazer ou deixar de fazer. E aquilo, talvez, fosse a causa dela estar sumida neste exato momento.

Teve vontade de abrir novamente a garrafa, mas controlou-se a tempo. Ele já vira seu pai alterado pela bebida vezes demais para acreditar sinceramente que encontraria algum conforto naquilo. Seus dedos coçavam em direção à garrafa. Ele havia adquirido aquela coceira no miserável Natal na mansão Malfoy. E agora era difícil se livrar dela.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento encostar em seu rosto de maneira suave, balançando seus cabelos que não viam uma tesoura há meses. Ele precisava desesperadamente da certeza de que ela estava viva e bem. Mas sabia que não teria aquela certeza nem tão cedo. Tateando às cegas em seu bolso, encontrou aquele colar que lhe dera no início de dezembro, e que ela prontamente atirara no lago em janeiro. Apertou-o, sentindo sua pele protestar contra a pressão que exercia e que poderia lhe causar pequenas marcas roxas. O alívio que sentia ao fazer aquilo, entretanto, suplantava qualquer dor.

Era como ter uma parte dela consigo. Josie fora mais além com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa. Descobrira nele coisas que nem ele mesmo sabia existirem. Descobrira seus pontos fracos, seus desejos mais profundos, e de certa forma os alimentara. Mas agora ela estava longe, muito longe. Ele já não ouvia o sibilo raivoso, ou a gargalhada alegre, ou o som baixinho da sua respiração enquanto ela dormia. E, do mesmo jeito que se viciara na bebida em dezembro, ele era viciado nela.

Como qualquer viciado legítimo, sentir os efeitos da abstinência era algo que confundia seu raciocínio, deixava-o irritado, causava-lhe tanto dores físicas como psicológicas. Ele sentia uma dor de cabeça que não o deixava em paz desde que Baxter o havia procurado no dormitório de Slytherin. Para um viciado, entretanto, só havia uma cura: o objeto de vício.

Mas ela não estava ali. E talvez não voltasse tão cedo. E o que ele faria a respeito? Não saberia dizer. Sua cabeça continuava confusa, seu coração não cooperava e seu corpo tampouco.

Deus, ele sentia muito a falta dela.

Soltando o colar que sempre carregava consigo, catou a garrafa de conhaque, desarrolhou-a novamente e deixou o líquido beber. Ele sabia que substituir um vício pelo outro não era a melhor solução, mas era a única em suas mãos naquele momento. A única que teria efeitos imediatos e que talvez lhe trouxesse um pouco de paz para pensar a noite.

Afinal, ele tinha muitas horas adiante para pesar as palavras de Dumbledore, seus sentimentos e seu destino. Mesmo que ele não tivesse poder algum sobre aquilo.

----------

Harry Potter olhava para o quarto destruído. Dumbledore proibira que entrassem ali, havia dito que era magia negra poderosa... Mas nada lhe impediria de ver aquilo. Precisava acreditar no que estava acontecendo, precisava acreditar que ela se fora. Tudo ali, mesmo que rasgado e carbonizado, ainda mantinha a presença de Josie. Era ela nos livros rabiscados, era ela no CD quebrado no chão, era ela no ar. Mas seu peito doía ao pensar que só era ela que não estava ali.

Havia o terror de que tudo havia se esvaído em único dia. Havia o desespero de que eles não eram nada, de que ele não era nada... De que ele foi o único culpado por ela ter sumido. Poderia ter feito algo, passara sete anos escapando por um fio dos maiores perigos e tudo isso fora completamente inútil na hora de cuidar de alguém que lhe era tão precioso.

Sentiu algo se enroscando nos seus pés e abaixou-se para pegar a gata alaranjada, Hope. O olhar do bichano transmitia também preocupação e abandono. Queria tanto sua dona de volta como todos naquele castelo. Harry afagava o pêlo macio enquanto sua mente se perdia em lembranças boas dos últimos meses, e lembranças nem tão boas.

O rapaz sabia que acontecesse o que acontecesse entre os dois, sempre haveria uma parte dela que só ele tocaria e vice e versa, era algo profundo demais desde o primeiro momento que haviam se visto. Num olhar soubera que aquela garota o marcaria para sempre... Ela era especial. Josie nunca abaixaria a cabeça, nunca aceitaria um não, nunca desistiria do que acreditava. Como ele também não iria, não importava se fosse Voldemort, ou fosse o tal do Sobrevivente, ela não pagaria. Não ela também.

Não estava nem aí para a maldita fama, para o que esperavam dele por ser o maldito herói do Mundo Mágico. Que tudo isso se danasse! Queria tê-la de volta, queria as gargalhadas, as brincadeiras, as piadas, mesmo que ela não fosse sua. Não que ele acreditasse que a ruiva poderia ser de alguém... Ela não tinha dono, era senhora de si mesma, controlava-se por sua própria vontade. Amava Josie e sabia que era amado em troca. Não podia explicar aquilo para o mundo e nem exigia alguma explicação: aquela era uma verdade simples por si só, e complexa demais para tentar esclarecer.

Lutava para impedir que o desespero tomasse de conta. A cada minuto que passava, sentia que ela se afastava mais, em alguma direção que não sabia qual, com alguém que não sabia quem era...

- Josie...

Murmurou baixo, olhando pela janela do quarto, que deixava as primeiras luzes daquele dia claro entrar. O mundo renascia na primavera, a estação preferida dela. Que presente! Raiva e medo... Duelavam no seu peito para mostrar quem era mais forte. Empate. Aquele deveria ter sido o dia feliz, o mais feliz...

----------

- Vocês têm certeza disso?

Era talvez a terceira pessoa que fazia essa pergunta, dessa vez Hermione. Corinne Baxter e Vaughn Fowl reviraram os olhos quase que imediatamente. Estavam reunidos numa saleta perto do Salão Principal, tomando café, aquela mesma sala que servira para reunir os Campeões no Torneio Tribruxo. O motivo da revirada de olhos era a insistência das pessoas em perguntarem se iriam ficar em Hogwarts realmente, enquanto toda a escola estava se preparando para partir naquele momento. Dumbledore comunicara na noite anterior que as férias de Páscoa seriam adiantadas e infelizmente nenhum aluno (exceto eles) iria permanecer na escola naquele recesso.

Todos já sabiam a respeito do desaparecimento repentino de Josie Sinclair, e muitos falavam que talvez a escola não voltasse a abrir. Uns diziam que já não era sem tempo, e nesse grupo a maioria era Slytherin. Todos os outros estavam desolados com a possibilidade de perder Hogwarts, que ainda era naqueles tempos o lugar mais seguro de todo Reino Unido.

- Sim, vamos. – Corinne repetiu cansada – Meus pais já sabem, e – deu de ombros – pareceram não esperar outra posição da minha parte. A convivência com vocês acabou com minha pose de "não 'tou nem aí se o mundo está explodindo".

Ron sorriu parecendo muito satisfeito ao ouvir isso e segurou a mão da garota, que lhe lançou um olhar enviesado típico, mas estranhamente carinhoso.

- Pra mim é a mesma coisa – Vaughn deu de ombros – menos à parte do "não tou nem ai pro mundo".

Harry meneou a cabeça num gesto claro de "Quem diria...". Tentou manter a cabeça no café, comer alguma coisa que Mione lhe estava empurrando, mas nada parecia conseguir descer no seu estomago. Todos eles ficariam em Hogwarts, enquanto os colegas voltavam para seus lares nem tão seguros. Algo em seu íntimo dizia que o dia anterior fora um marco, o começo da verdadeira guerra. Um dos lados mostrando as garras, numa guerra que estranhamente se mostrava com três lados: eles, Voldemort e o Sobrevivente.

Por meses pensaram que ele era amigo, mas o seqüestro de Josie jogara todas as expectativas fora. Agora tinham dois inimigos igualmente terríveis. E um deles estava com a garota, e talvez a usasse como moeda de troca... Harry cerrou os punhos com raiva, novamente aquela sensação de arrasamento corroendo seu peito. Não dormira um minuto na noite, sua mente em busca de explicações, de uma verdade que não podia enxergar. Por que ela?

----------

Tristeza.

Aquela palavra definia todos os seus sentimentos naquele momento. Todos eles estamos resumidos a ela, transformados nela. Em quase setenta anos desde a primeira vez que pisara em Hogwarts como parte do corpo docente, ainda um simples professor novato, ele nunca havia visto aquela escola sem alunos.

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo agora.

As "crianças", amadurecidas pela dureza de uma guerra, estavam sendo enviadas de volta para suas casas - todas elas. Hogwarts não era um lugar seguro com ele ali dentro, por mais que todos pensassem o contrário. Albus Dumbledore sabia que ele caracterizava o principal perigo para aqueles muros. A questão era se ele estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Ele não tinha mais certeza de nada. O sumiço de Josephine Sinclair tirara um véu protetor de seus olhos cansados, limpara as teias de sua mente e bombeara força em seu coração. Era necessário tirar as crianças de lá, ou elas morreriam. Era algo que todos os professores sabiam. Ele não sabia de onde as pessoas haviam tirado a idéia de que ele tornaria Hogwarts segura. Aquele castelo era como qualquer outro lugar da terra: sujeito a imperfeições. Ele não queria ser responsável pela morte de milhares de crianças num ataque em massa que, ele tinha certeza, cedo ou tarde viria. Ele já havia esperado tempo demais para fazer aquilo.

- Albus...

A voz de Minerva o trouxe de volta à terra. Havia parado no meio do corredor que levava aos jardins, por onde as crianças estavam passando em direção às carruagens. Alguns o olhavam com preocupação, outros com surpresa, e outros ainda com desapontamento. Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos falsos que tanto dava e acenou para alguns que passavam chorando.

- Pois não, Minerva?

- Já estamos indo. - a professora informou. Ela, Remus e Melanie acompanhariam os alunos no trem, por medida de segurança.

- Tenham cuidado. - ele pôs as duas mãos sobre os ombros dela. - Quero os três vivos e de volta antes do jantar.

A menina que ele havia criado como uma filha sorriu para ele, confiante.

- Não se preocupe, estaremos de volta antes que possa sentir nossa falta. - ela disse, e acompanhou os últimos alunos corredor adiante.

- Minerva! - ele chamou, quando ela já estava longe.

- Sim? - ela gritou para ser ouvida.

- Viu o jovem Malfoy hoje?

- Não...

- Pode ir, então. - ele acenou, e ela se foi, com aquele ar austero que sempre adotava na frente dos alunos.

"Ah, se eles soubessem como ela pode ser doce...", ele pensou, carinhosamente, o que melhorou seu humor. Minerva já não sorria como antigamente, mas sempre seria uma filha para ele.

Virou-se e voltou para o salão principal, novamente pensando no jovem Malfoy. "Se não está com os alunos que vão embora, isso significa que ficará!", pensou, feliz. Queria mostrar ao garoto que existia uma outra vida, melhor do que a que ele tivera até então.

Mas seu ânimo despencou ao entrar na saleta adjunta ao Salão Principal e encontrar todos ali, menos o senhor Malfoy. Aproximou-se de Corinne e Vaughn, sentados juntos a um canto.

- Bom dia, garotos. Por acaso vocês saberiam me informar do paradeiro do senhor Malfoy?

- Não o vemos desde ontem. - quem respondeu foi o monitor-chefe.

- O Malfoy sumiu também? - Corinne, fingindo não estar preocupada, perguntou.

- Não. - Dumbledore tratou de responder, para acalmá-los. - É que eu queria falar com ele. Bem, se o virem por aí, peçam a ele para me procurar.

- Ele não vai voltar para casa? - Vaughn perguntou, surpreso.

- Não sei, meu jovem. Não sei. - ele respondeu e se afastou.

Saiu novamente do salão, sem falar com mais ninguém. Adoraria ser a menina Josie naquele momento. Ela não precisaria se concentrar para procurar a presença do rapaz no castelo. "Aliás, porque foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?", perguntou-se mentalmente.

Demorou um pouco, mas ele finalmente o achou. Uma presença fria e solitária, em forma de dragão (bem apropriado para o nome que ele tinha), a leste, perto das ruínas. Sorriu consigo mesmo, um sorriso cansado e sofrido.

- Pelo menos ele não foi embora... - murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto andava pelos jardins.

Com mais cinco minutos já podia avistá-lo. O rapaz estava escorado numa das ruínas, observando a paisagem ao redor, perdido em pensamentos. Provavelmente estava pesando suas decisões. Dumbledore viera acompanhando o amadurecimento daquele rapaz desde que o pai fora preso e, mais do que ninguém, orgulhava-se dos progressos dele. Mais talvez do que ele mesmo.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? - perguntou, com mais um sorriso forçado. Como ele estava cansado de falsidade!

- Não que vá adiantar recusar, mas minha resposta é não. - ele respondeu, sem se abalar. Dumbledore percebeu que o rapaz não estivera tão aéreo assim: havia notado sua presença antes dele falar.

- Pelo visto você é mais observador do que eu imaginava. - disse o diretor, à guisa de elogio.

- Algumas coisas devem ser muito observadas para que não possam te prejudicar. - Draco virou-se para encarar o homem, um olhar frio e uma expressão neutra no rosto. - Você tem grandes chances de ser meu maior problema.

- Na verdade, se me permite a ousadia, seu maior problema é você mesmo.

- Ah, é? - ele riu, sarcástico. - Conte-me uma coisa que eu não saiba.

- Sei que sofreu bastante, rapaz. E não estou falando de Josie. Seus pais foram educados por mim, também, e sei quem eles são. Eles não são pais.

- Não quero saber o que você acha deles, Dumbledore. - ele respondeu, levantando-se e andando em direção à Floresta Proibida.

- Se não quer nada comigo, rapaz, por qual razão você decidiu aceitar minha hospitalidade e ficar em Hogwarts?

O rapaz parou de andar, ainda de costas, depois voltou e ficou frente a frente com o diretor. Seus rostos estavam a pouca distância, de modo que azuis de tons diferentes se encararam numa conversa muda.

- Ela me disse uma vez que eu deveria ser somente o Draco. Que eu deveria abandonar todas as implicações do meu sobrenome para ser apenas aquilo que eu queria ser.

- Josie é muito sábia.

- Ela é louca. E quando eu a encontrar, ela vai ouvir poucas e boas. - o olhar dele nublou-se, e Dumbledore duvidou que ele soubesse como estava óbvia a preocupação que ele tinha com a garota. - Eu nunca consegui ser somente o Draco, como ela sempre me pediu. Isso foi parte do motivo para terminarmos tudo.

- Você queria protegê-la de Voldemort, e do perigo que você representava para ela.

- Você não sabe de nada, Dumbledore.

- Na verdade, sobre isso eu sei bastante. - o diretor teimou, e pela primeira vez na vida Draco o viu irritado. - Você sabia que, mesmo conhecendo oclumência e legilimência, Voldemort ainda é muito mais forte que você. Ele poderia colocá-lo sobre o jugo de um Imperius e usá-lo para matá-la.

- Ele poderia me ordenar coisas piores! - o loiro gritou. - Ele poderia me fazer torturá-la, entregá-la a ele viva... Eu jamais mataria Josie, Dumbledore. Por mais que um Imperius estivesse me possuindo, eu jamais conseguiria matá-la.

- Você tem uma forte proteção contra isso, rapaz: o amor.

- Não quero saber disso.

- Você se afastou dela porque a amava. Porque preferia vê-la viva e com o senhor Potter do que tê-la por algum tempo e, um dia, do nada, descobrir que ela estava morta e que, de alguma forma, você tinha algo a ver com isso.

- CALE A BOCA! - ele gritou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Agora você vai me escutar, garoto! - Dumbledore gritou de volta, furioso. - Você sabe que tem mais do que simples força, não sabe? Você nunca foi alguém comum, Draco. Admita!

- CALE A BOCA!

- Você sabe que tem um dom, Draco. Do mesmo jeito que o jovem Potter, a senhorita Sinclair, a senhorita Granger... Você também não é um bruxo qualquer, não é? Não, você nunca foi...

- O que você tem a ver com isso? - o loiro se descontrolou, esmurrando o ar. Dumbledore podia sentir o fogo da aura dele circundando-o. - Me diga, o que você entende do que eu já passei na vida? Do quanto eu me senti estranho? Do quanto eu me senti USADO pelos meus próprios pais? Você NÃO sabe o que é isso!

- Você ficou aqui porque quer mudar, Draco. Era apenas isso que eu queria dizer.

- Será que você não pode me deixar em paz? Eu não quero saber de você, da sua guerra, dos seus julgamentos sobre mim. Eu só quero paz!

Dumbledore segurou-o pelo braço antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Draco já estava se virando para gritar com ele de novo, mas o olhar do diretor o calou.

- Você vai ficar. Eu estou muito feliz por você ter tomado esta decisão, rapaz. Não quis pressioná-lo, passei a noite com medo de que voltasse atrás. Mas depois de ver a fibra que você tem, eu estou convencido de que você ficará conosco.

- Não vou me tornar um dos seus soldados. - Draco respondeu, como se o desafiasse a dizer o contrário.

- Não vai. - Albus concordou, para surpresa do loiro. - Seu talento, como eu estava dizendo, é diferente dos demais. Eu sei quem vai poder ajudá-lo a desenvolver seu dom, mas não sei como localizar essa pessoa. Por enquanto, vamos tentar aquele seu outro problema com a Medicina, que tal?

O puxão que o rapaz deu no braço quase fez Dumbledore cair. Draco o encarava como se ele tivesse, de repente, sofrido uma mutação. Inclusive ele estava se afastando, andando de costas, amedrontado. Albus não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Eu o conheço tão bem quanto conheci meus filhos, rapaz. Eu gostaria que entendesse que me importo com você.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça, abobalhado. pParou de andar para trás e continuou a observá-lo, amedrontado.

- Aqui você poderá ser quem você quiser, menino. Draco Malfoy, ou só Draco, ou qualquer outro nome que você pretenda adotar. - aquele sorriso não era mais um sorriso falso, e Dumbledore deu graças por haver algo que ainda o fizesse sorrir. - Hogwarts é a casa de todos que aqui pisam. Nunca conseguimos deixá-la totalmente para trás. Nem Voldemort conseguiu isso.

O velho e o jovem se encararam, mudos e absortos na troca de olhares.

- Tudo que você quiser, garoto. Só peço uma coisa em troca: sua confiança.

E com essas palavras, tomou seu caminho de volta para o castelo, dando ao loiro a chance de pesar suas palavras.

**Hogwarts, quinta feira, 09 de Abril de 1998.**

Melanie saiu do Salão Principal quase sem tocar na comida. Fazia três longos dias desde o desaparecimento de Josie. Ficara horas com Polly tentando confortá-la, embora soubesse melhor do que ninguém que não existe conforto ao se perder uma filha. _Oh! Como sabia disso._ A mulher apoiou-se na soleira da porta; era cedo, não mais que oito da manhã, e todas as poucas pessoas que permaneceram no castelo estavam acordadas. Ninguém tinha bons sonhos, calma ou risos. Todos se sentiam acuados e estarrecidos, perdidos ou desolados. Parecia que os bons sentimentos haviam abandonado a Escola de Magia.

E de repente um corpo trombou com o seu. Melanie conseguiu se apoiar na parede e evitou uma bela queda, mas a outra pessoa foi desajeitadamente ao chão, os cabelos ruivos ficando bagunçados.

- Oh, desculpe, Lupin. Eu estava distraída. - Helena falou, levantando-se sem encarar a mulher à sua frente.

- Não há problemas, senhora Fowl. – Melanie respirou fundo, olhando a outra – Só um acidente. – respondeu, seca.

- Bem, vou deixar você e seu adorável mau-humor em paz. Com licença. - e virou-se, irritada.

Ela não tinha feito nada de errado, mas desde que aquela menina ruiva sumira, todos naquela escola a observavam disfarçadamente, como se ela fosse o bandido, e não a policial condecorada que era. Bem, que se danassem aqueles bruxos metidos, ela preferia sua vida trouxa e a linda New York àquele castelo...

- Acalme-se, mulher – Melanie falou com uma paciência, digna somente de uma Réia – Não estou com um adorável humor, mas na verdade ele não fica tão ruim há muitos anos.

- Escute, Lupin, eu entendo que você esteja de mau-humor, mas isso não te dá o direito de me tratar como vem me tratando. Aliás, como todos nesse castelo me tratam. Eu nem sequer encostei naquela menina! Pelo amor de Deus, minha filha a adorava!

- Sei disso, senhora Fowl – disse, meneando a cabeça – Vejo o sofrimento da pequena Amy, Josie era a pessoa mais próxima à menina em todo castelo.

- Então por que é que vocês desconfiam tanto de mim? - ela explodiu, a cabeleira ruiva balançando e parecendo pegar fogo. Aquilo estava guardado por muito tempo, e Helena Fowl não era mulher de deixar de falar sobre algo que a incomodava. - Desde a primeira vez que pus meus pés nesse castelo todos me tratam como se eu fosse uma leprosa! Menos o diretor.

- Dumbledore é uma pessoa única – disse, somente, mas em seguida falou – Ele trataria com cordialidade seu pior inimigo, não que eu esteja dizendo que seja nossa inimiga – Tratou de completar, quando viu a cara da mulher – Tente compreender, é um momento difícil, Josie se tornou muito querida por todos aqui.

- Eu não duvido disso, mas realmente não entendo por que vocês acham que eu possa estar envolvida com o caso. - ela respirou fundo, tentando recuperar sua paciência. - Eu sou uma policial, uma tenente, uma mãe e uma mulher honrada. Isso é uma afronta!

- Sim, Helena Fowl, a senhora é – falou, como se medisse as palavras com muito cuidado, encarando bem a mulher ruiva.

- Então que diabos vocês têm na cabeça? - ela perguntou, num sussurro. - Não gosto da Sinclair, ela se mete demais na minha vida para isso, mas não desejo nenhum mal à filha dela! Aliás, à filha de ninguém. - salientou as últimas palavras.

Melanie respirou fundo mais uma vez e por algum motivo o ar pareceu ficar mais quente.

- Imagino que não deseje – falou, entre dentes, desviando o olhar de Helena, enquanto voltava-se para a Floresta.

- Não, não des... - a mulher parou de falar e levou a mão à cabeça. - Ahhhh... - encostou-se a parede, abraçando o corpo com o outro braço. - O que é isso?

Melanie olhou ao redor. Algo estava mudando na atmosfera, rápida e terrivelmente. Tinha certeza que todos estavam sentido. Era terrível e magnífico, uma magia que nunca poderia imaginar sentir, mas que já sentira uma vez, no exato momento que Josie foi levada.

- Não sei... – falou, sentindo o ar falhar.

- Isso... Isso machuca... - Helena fechou os olhos, quase deixando o corpo escorrer, mas alguém a amparou. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Polly Rosenberg e Albus Dumbledore.

- Acalmem-se, todos. - Dumbledore disse. - É preciso manter a calma num momento desses.

Ele ajudou Severus a manter a senhora Fowl em pé, e então passos foram ouvidos no corredor, e Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy surgiram.

- Dumbledore! Você sabe o que significa isso? - o rapaz loiro argüiu, incisivo, assim que parou ao lado do diretor.

Mas Albus não teve tempo de responder. Naquele momento o céu claro daquela primavera mudou quase que instantaneamente, adquirindo tonalidades avermelhadas e alaranjadas, como se em plena manhã o dia estivesse se pondo. Todos os presentes naquele espetáculo macabro sentiram a temperatura aumentar assombrosamente, como se chamas invisíveis cobrissem todos os terrenos de Hogwarts.

- O que está... – Polly abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não conseguiu terminar a perguntar.

Mais uma vez o céu, como se uma adaga gigante cortasse o firmamento alaranjado e deixasse um rastro de fogo, um corte profundo, que ao invés de sangrar deu lugar ao um buraco negro que começou a aumentar de tamanho, tornado-se um portal. Do outro lado via-se uma outra Hogwarts, destruída, que servia de campo de batalha. Estranhamente bruxos e trouxas, com armas e varinhas, aviões e homens montados em trestálios duelavam encontrando a morte.

E por fim, no céu, o portal foi tomado por um imenso dragão vermelho que voou para a atual Hogwarts, e todos sentiram a respiração maligna.

- O Décimo Terceiro... – Draco ofegou, reconhecendo a figura, que vira pela primeira vez um mês atrás.

O dragão pousou no chão, depositando algo pequeno de encontro à relva. Depois do trabalho cumprido, voltou-se para o portal e começou a cuspir chamas fortes em sua direção. Ao mesmo tempo em que este se fechava, o animal fabuloso parecia consumir-se por si mesmo.

Momentos depois não haveria sinal nem de dragão, nem de portal negro, e alguém que chegasse naquele momento falaria que não haveria nada demais, exceto pela pequena figura deitada na grama verde.

- JOSIE! – Melanie gritou, quando finalmente encontrou forças para isso, e começou a correr com todas as suas energias.

A palavra parecia uma senha mágica que ativou as pernas de todos os presentes. Logo havia uma horda de professores, adolescentes e diretor descendo escandalosamente as escadas em direção ao jardim.

A única que ficou para trás foi a "suspeita" Helena Fowl, apoiando-se na parede e tentando não fechar os olhos, pois parecia-lhe que essa era a única coisa importante a fazer naquele momento. E, como a única que ficou, ela foi a única pessoa a perceber três vultos no fim do corredor, que ela não soube distinguir quem eram por causa da vista embaçada.

- Quem... são... vocês? - ousou perguntar, mas logo caiu na inconsciência.

Draco tomou a dianteira pulando alguns degraus e quase rolando escada abaixo no processo. Assim que sentiu o chão firme sob seus pés, reuniu todo o fôlego que conseguiu e correu, seus olhos fixos naquele corpo pequeno deitado na grama, tão imóvel que parecia rígido por morte.

E era exatamente isso que ele temia que tivesse acontecido, dada a cena que tomara o céu: uma Hogwarts coberta de violência. Draco a tomou nos braços. O corpo da garota estava frio, não parecia ter respiração. Ela mantinha seguro contra o peito o pequeno livro que lhe servia de diário, segurando-o como se disso dependesse sua vida - vida que parecia querer fugir do seu corpo.

O rapaz sentiu os outros chegarem, mas não ligou... Toda sua atenção, todas as forças do seu ser estavam direcionadas para o pequeno corpo nos seus braços. Ele sentia que, se a soltasse, morreria junto. A mãe de Josie ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e ele sentiu pela primeira vez um violento respeito por aquela mulher. Era incrível como naquele momento ela parecesse mais forte que qualquer um ali. Draco, com muito esforço, deixou que mãe segurasse filha, sentindo como se estivesse entregando uma parte sua - e aquilo era uma dor terrível.

Ela estava...

Polly arregalou os olhos ao sentir a frieza do corpo de Josie, e ergueu o olhar para fitar o rapaz que a segurava segundos atrás. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela. A mulher abaixou o rosto até um peito da filha, angustiada, contendo a custo as lágrimas enquanto concentrava sua audição no peito da menina. Queria escutar aquele coração enorme bater. Precisava que ele continuasse batendo.

Era pequeno, muito pequeno. Quase imperceptível. Mas ela sentiu. Fechou os olhos, temendo estar sonhando, delirando, se iludindo. Mas ele continuava ali. Aquele pequeno batimento cardíaco que, num átimo, restabeleceu todas as suas forças.

- Ela está viva! - sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça para os céus e deixando as lágrimas caírem, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - VIVA! - gritou.

O corpo da garota teve um espasmo e ela abriu os olhos, observando que (não seria quem?) estava por perto. Abriu a boca para falar sem sucesso, uma, duas, três vezes... Até que uma voz saiu, mas estava baixa, e difícil de entender.

- Voldemort... vai atacar, dia nove de abril, a proteção das masmorras – ela ofegou – só elas, proteção... Harry – ela chamou.

- Josie! - ele saltou como um sapo, parando ao lado dela e segurando sua mão, atônito. - Diga!

- Draco... – ela ofegou mais uma vez, as forças parecendo fugir do seu corpo.

- 'Tô aqui, ruiva. - ele parou ao lado do Potter, sem encostar nela.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios da garota.

- Confio em você, loiro...

- Pode confiar. - ele sorriu fracamente, erguendo um polegar. - Agora descanse. - falou, alisando o cabelo dela.

- Harry, você... Quatro. Meu diário... Vocês vão entender... – e ela perdeu os sentidos.

- Josie! - os dois rapazes quase pularam em cima dela, assustados com a repentina perda de consciência.

- Ei rapazes, calma. - Dumbledore fez os dois se erguerem, dando espaço para a garota respirar. - Severus, leve a senhorita Sinclair para a enfermaria, por favor.

- Sim, diretor. - ele agachou-se. - Com licença, senhora Sinclair. - pediu, estendendo os braços para pegar a garota.

Polly agarrou o corpo da garota, olhando Snape como se o desafiasse a tirar a menina de si.

- Senhora Sinclair, estamos perdendo minutos preciosos. - ele lançou um olhar incisivo sobre a mulher, avisando-a para soltar a garota antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Está bem... – Polly deixou a muito custo que o homem pegasse a filha.

Severus levantou como se a garota não pesasse nada, e começou a andar o mais rápido possível para a enfermaria, tomando o cuidado de não ir rápido demais e piorar alguma fratura que a menina pudesse ter. Todo tempo era precioso, mas ele não queria complicar a saúde já frágil da jovem Sinclair.

- Dumbledore – Melanie apareceu ao lado do diretor – O que aconteceu aqui? O que foi aquilo no céu?

- Eu não tenho como explicar isso agora, Melanie. - ele suspirou, confuso. - Preciso contactar algumas pessoas que saberão me dizer o que houve aqui agora.

----------

"Não tenho mais idade para essas coisas", era tudo que ele podia pensar. Albus Dumbledore era um respeitado senhor de cabelos e barba branca, com mais de um século de vida. Mas não era imortal, e muito menos seu coração o era.

Ele se sentia atingido pelas intempéries da vida como aquele castelo era atingido pelos elementos da natureza. Era uma analogia perfeita.

Ambos tão velhos que já faziam lendas correrem sobre suas capacidades, tão robustos, fortes e invencíveis por fora. Mas quem olhasse para dentro do concreto, para dentro dos ossos, veria rachaduras e marcas de batalhas já vividas e presenciadas. Quem olhasse o coração de cada um deles enxergaria dor, tristeza e agonia junto com amor, honra e triunfo. Tudo tinha duas metades, uma oposta à outra.

O famoso diretor de Hogwarts não era exceção.

Sua metade jovem ansiava por lutar, por resolver cada problema do mundo, por se meter em brigas dos outros sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Sua metade velha contemporizava e avisava o ansioso jovem que ele estava prestes a cometer grandes erros se não pensasse antes de agir.

Então porque, Merlin, ele estava tão irritado?

Era difícil encontrar um motivo para aquilo. Seria sua incapacidade de lidar com aqueles adolescentes? A raiva que havia visto estampada no rosto de Harry quando, após a morte de Sirius, contara a ele da profecia? Ou a sua própria incapacidade de proteger aqueles que amava?

Mais uma pessoa quase se sacrificara por causa dele. Ele havia deixado a garota agir por conta própria, sabendo que ela descobriria mais coisas do que ele conseguiria. Sua vontade de conhecer cem por cento da verdade o fizera deixá-la em perigo, deixara-o descuidado.

Ele olhava o pequeno diário em suas mãos, pensativo. Havia muita mágica ali. Quantas intempéries aquele pequeno caderninho havia sofrido? Aquela paisagem que surgira no céu era algo que ele esperava nunca ver concretizado. Que mundo era aquele? Que dimensão?

Que tipo de segredos aquelas folhas esconderiam? Quantas palavras aparentemente inocentes formariam armadilhas ardilosas para eles nos próximos dias de leitura? Quantas vezes ele se enganaria antes de encontrar a verdade por trás da profecia de Miguel e Diana?

Ele encaminhou-se para um rapaz loiro sentado no chão das masmorras, escorado na parede, usando a versão bruxa de um boné que cobria seu rosto. O jeans e a blusa, ambos escuros, contrastavam com a alvura da pele e o cabelo loiro.

- Sr. Malfoy? - chamou-o, e viu o rapaz se mexer desconfortável no chão.

- O que é? - ele perguntou. Curiosamente não usou o tom rabugento que geralmente usava quando tinha que falar com o diretor, mas sim um suspiro cansado.

- Sei que gostaria de estar na nossa enfermaria improvisada neste momento. - ele disse, sabendo que ele, dentre todos os adolescentes, poderia ter sido o que mais saíra machucado de todo aquele rebuliço vivido nos últimos dias. - Mas não há nada que o senhor possa fazer lá.

Draco levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, irritado.

- Eu acho que quem decide o que eu posso ou não fazer sou eu. - ele respondeu, dispensando o diretor quando subiu as pernas para junto dos corpos e largou os braços em cima dos joelhos, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

- Severus estará cuidando bem dela. Você sabe que podemos confiar nele.

- Eu acho que você pensa que me conhece muito bem, não é, Dumbledore? Pois saiba que você não conhece.

Todos aqueles pequenos foras e ameaças eram dados numa voz baixa, murmurada, do jeito que um Malfoy fazia: silenciosamente, sem escândalos. Draco Malfoy causaria orgulho ao pai se ele pudesse vê-lo naquele momento.

- Não creio que adiante consolá-lo, rapaz. E não o estou subestimando. - Dumbledore falou, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima dele.

- Ah, é? Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. - o loiro ironizou, e depois voltou-se para olhar o diretor. - O que você quer de mim, afinal?

- Quero que tenha paciência e nos ajude a decifrar este diário. Creio que você sabe de boa parte do que acontece nele.

- Nem precisava pedir. - ele disse, levantando-se. - Eu tenho interesses pessoais em resolver esse mistério. - e estendeu a mão para pegar no diário.

- Disso eu nunca duvidei. - Dumbledore não lhe entregou o diário, mas colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. - Confio em você, senhor Malfoy. Venha comigo.

Draco tirou a mão dele de seu ombro e seguiu na frente, insolente. "Você verá se vale a pena confiar em mim, velho. Terá as respostas para todas as suas perguntas sobre mim. E talvez você não goste delas", pensou, ao sentar-se entre Vaughn e Corinne, pronto para fazer sua parte e, se possível, irritar o Potter com algumas passagens daquele diário.

Aquele habitual sorriso Malfoy tomou conta do rosto dele. "É isso aí, Josie. Continue confiando em mim!"

**N/As:** Sabemos que não há descrição de nenhum personagem original, quem eles são, de onde eles surgiram, isso é proposital. Tudo será esclarecido a partir da leitura do diário da Josie e das lembranças dos personagens, que contarão tudo o que aconteceu desde julho de 1997. Então basicamente esse é o começo e ao mesmo tempo o fim da primeira fase da história que culmina com o desaparecimento e o reaparecimento da Josie. É a partir de agora que realmente as coisas serão entendidas e esclarecidas.


	4. Aqueu Inter Vivos

**Capítulo Dois – _Aqueu Inter Vivos – Ato Entre Vivos _**

**_Fins de junho de 1997 _**

Ela abriu os olhos com a preguiça de sempre, sem querer pensar que o dia já amanhecera. Não entendia como alguém conseguia trabalhar antes das dez da manhã. Bem, ela não conseguia. Virou-se na cama e fitou as costas de um corpo deitado ao lado do seu. Fechou o cenho e cutucou o homem, fazendo-o virar-se.

- Agora não, meu bem... – ele murmurou, passando o braço pela cintura dela e puxando-a para perto.

- Henry... Henry, acorde. – ela o cutucou novamente. – Precisamos trabalhar. Aliás, eu estou de folga. _Você _precisa trabalhar, lembra? – ela o cutucou novamente, forçando-o a abrir os olhos.

- Está bem, você venceu... – ele beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e levantou-se, estalando várias partes do corpo na tentativa de ficar mais desperto. – Eu levo Amy ao colégio.

- É bom, mesmo. – ela sorriu languidamente, se aconchegando na cama, ainda com o calor de Henry. – Eu preciso de um período de hibernação.

Henry sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa. Em seguida, caçou uma muda de roupas no armário e entrou no banheiro. Ela sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos, aconchegada na enorme cama de casal, tentando conciliar o sono novamente, o que não demorou a acontecer. Só foi acordar novamente perto do horário de almoço, com a barriga pronta para receber alimentos.

A cozinha era acolhedora, com tons em pastel e salmão, dando um ar de leveza. A bancada e os utensílios seguiam a mesma linha, harmonizando o lugar. Serviu-se de frutas, cereal que a filha adorava comer de manhã e fez uma vitamina com tudo o que tinha direito.

Tratou de tomar banho e vestir moletom e uma camiseta grossa por baixo. Mesmo no verão, New York estava sob uma onda de frentes frias naquele ano que conseguiriam congelar um cometa. Prendeu os longos cabelos ruivos numa trança e calçou os tênis, saindo então para as ruas. Caminhou bastante, pensando na vida.

Tinha muita sorte de ter Henry e Amy. Eles eram a única família que conhecia. Não fazia idéia de quem fora ou de onde viera. Só tinha as lembranças dos últimos quatorze anos. Nenhum médico sabia dizer porquê havia perdido a memória. Nenhum tratamento psicológico, tampouco um milagre, foram capazes de trazer de volta as lembranças. Tudo o que restara naquela névoa que encobria sua vida era um colar. De prata, muito suave e quase imperceptível, com um pingente em forma de coração e dentro uma linda pedra esverdeada com a mesma forma.

O fato de nada saber sobre seu passado, entretanto, não a incomodava. Tinha uma estranha sensação de que seria melhor deixá-lo esquecido em seu inconsciente, enterrado no fundo de um imenso baú. Era um instinto, que lhe dizia que não seria nada agradável relembrá-lo.

Entretanto, como qualquer pessoa, gostaria de ter uma história a contar aos amigos, detalhes de sua vida que desconhecia. Aquilo sempre a afetava - o fato de não saber ao certo quem era. Mas nada que a impedisse de seguir em frente. Havia se tornado uma excelente policial, até que passou à chefia do Departamento de Operações Especiais em Manhattam. Fora lá que conheceu Henry.

Ela havia acabado de entrar para a polícia, sem amigos e sem passado, mas com a esperança de construir um futuro. E tivera de tomar aulas com um dos advogados da polícia para aprender as leis do novo país. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando, três semanas após o início das aulas, ele a havia convidado para sair? Bem, o resultado tinha onze anos e atendia pelo nome de Amy Fowl.

Aumentou o ritmo, passando a fazer uma corrida leve. Os Fowl, outra surpresa, eram – como diria Amy – "podres" de ricos. O fato de o marido ser um bilionário não havia aumentado ou diminuído seus sentimentos por ele. Sua relação era com a pessoa que ele era, e não com os dólares que possuía, ou por ser dono de incontáveis empresas que faziam parte do conglomerado Fowl e que aumentavam seu patrimônio todo ano.

É claro que havia vantagens... Amy não teria a educação que teve com os salários dele e dela na polícia, não mesmo... Os Fowl haviam sido "generosos". Cederam a Henry dez anos na polícia, para depois exigir dez anos nas empresas da família. Mas, enfim, ela sempre evitava contatos com a família do marido. Estava pouco se lixando para eles. Se Henry resolvesse se desligar da família e esquecer os bilhões de dólares, ela ficaria mais do que feliz em tê-lo só para si.

Acelerou mais uma vez, agora ganhando um ritmo de atleta. Era revigorante correr dez quilômetros todas as manhãs, depois torrar mais algumas calorias na academia dos militares para, enfim, fazer seu meio-período de patrulha, antes de largar para buscar a filha no colégio.

Ao fim da corrida, havia esquecido os Fowl, Henry, Amy e o trabalho. Tudo que queria era aproveitar a folga, tomar um banho, comer muito _sundae _e ler um bom livro.

- Espero que a corrida tenha sido boa, Sra. Fowl.

- Foi sim, Emily. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Você poderia me lembrar, às quatro, de me aprontar para pegar Amy? – ela pediu. – Se eu me conheço bem, vou mergulhar num livro e esquecer de tudo ao meu redor.

- Será um prazer, senhora. – a governanta respondeu, já acostumada às divagações da patroa quando lia algo que a absorvia.

- Pode me interromper na hora do chá. Mas hoje quero aqueles _sundaes _maravilhosos que você prepara escondido de mim para Amy quando ela fica de castigo.

- Oh... – era a primeira vez que ela via Emily ruborizar. – Sim, senhora...

- Calda de caramelo. – sentenciou, piscando o olho. – E pela última vez, mulher, chame-me de Helena.

Ela subiu quase correndo as escadas da mansão Fowl, parando somente à porta de um quarto para bater e pedir licença antes de entrar. - Lizzie? Vou tomar um banho e ler um bom livro. Deseja algo da biblioteca?

- Não, querida. – a anciã recusou. – Hoje não é um bom dia para me concentrar em leituras...

- Hum? Não entendi... – Helena franziu o cenho. – O que quer dizer?

- Que hoje sua vida e a de todos nós começará a mudar, meu bem. – os olhos leitosos pareciam mais sinistros que nunca. – Eu vi a Lua. Eu vi Lilith, Hydra, Maya...

Helena meneou a cabeça, desamparada. Vez ou outra a velha cigana, mãe de seu marido, acusava ver coisas que seus olhos cegos não permitiam. Lizzie, no entanto, falava com tanta força, tanto poder, que algumas vezes Helena acreditava. E aquela parecia ser uma delas.

- Lilith, a Lua Negra. – tanto tempo convivendo com Lizzie ajudou a conhecer bastante sobre astrologia e outras artes esotéricas. – Isto significa mudança, ou coisas ruins. Mas quem são Hydra e Maya?

- Elas são seu passado, meu bem. – Lizzie respondeu, com um sorriso triste. – E se tudo correr bem, não estarão presentes no seu futuro.

- Oh... – porquê ela tinha que ter falado aquilo? Lizzie sabia que qualquer menção ao seu passado incógnito a deixava irritada. – Bem, eu já vou indo.

- Está bem, Hel. Não vou insistir no assunto. Mas quando chegar a hora, você não poderá se retirar para outros mundos através dos livros.

A mais nova nada disse, apenas fechando a porta do quarto e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

hr

- MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE! – Amy correu a abraçá-la. Estavam no último dia de aulas. – Finalmente, férias! Para onde vamos esse ano? Hawaii?

Infelizmente, para Helena, Amy adorava a vida luxuosa que levava e não abriria mão dela muito fácil. Sorriu com impertinência ao comentário da filha.

- Não sei, querida. Eu e seu pai estamos muito ocupados... Talvez passemos as férias aqui mesmo.

- Ah, fala sério... Qual a graça de passar o verão aqui? Vamos pra Paris, então. O papai não tem negócios por lá?

O olhar da mãe fez Amy desistir.

- Tá, já entendi... "Não se deixe levar pela riqueza"... – resmungou, sarcástica.

Helena sorriu com aprovação. Apesar da paixão pelo luxo, Amy fora bem orientada a não depender dele. E também a não se deixar levar pelos amiguinhos que só estivessem interessados em seu padrão de vida. O sarcasmo na resposta era a afirmação daquilo. Amy saberia se cuidar se precisasse.

- É bom não esquecer isso, mocinha. – sorriu e piscou um olho. – Que tal passarmos no escritório do papai antes de voltar pra casa?

- Ele vai chegar tarde hoje?

- Vai sim. – Helena respondeu. Sempre que Henry se demorava no escritório ela levava a filha para vê-lo lá por meia hora e depois seguiam para a mansão.

- Então vou me despedir das meninas e já volto. – entregou a mochila à mãe e saiu em disparada para dentro do colégio, assustando algumas das freiras que se despediam dos pais dos alunos.

Helena riu e esperou que ela voltasse, então seguiram para o arranha-céu da Fowl Corporações, sede americana. Os Fowl, espalhados como eram por todo o mundo, haviam ganhado vários mercados consumidores e cada vez mais se tornavam imbatíveis. O ramo mais antigo, provindo da Inglaterra, curiosamente era o que tinha menos negócios - ela não saberia dizer o porquê. O americano, entretanto, era o mais forte. E o mais rico.

A opulência da família ficou visível quando avistaram, ainda um pouco longe, o enorme prédio que abrigava a sede americana de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo. Todo feito em mármore negro e cristal, não deixava a desejar para nenhum de seus vizinhos. O grande letreiro de metal dourado não deixava dúvidas quanto a quem era o dono do lugar.

O porteiro curvou-se enquanto abria a porta, demonstrando respeito e cordialidade. Elas o cumprimentaram e seguiram em direção ao balcão, para falar com a recepcionista.

- Ele está em alguma reunião? – perguntou, sabendo que a moça entenderia.

- Não, Sra. Fowl. Pode subir. Vou avisar Madeleine de sua chegada. – a mocinha sorriu e pegou o telefone, enquanto as duas rumavam em direção ao hall dos elevadores.

O sorriso de Helena, entretanto, sumiu assim que um dos elevadores abriu-se, dando passagem a um alto e loiro homem, muito atraente.

- Willy. – ela cumprimentou, tentando não demonstrar a aspereza com que queria tratá-lo.

- Helena. – ele passeou os olhos por sobre seu corpo sem nenhum pudor. – É um prazer revê-la. Faz tempo que não nos encontramos fora daqui, aliás.

- Infelizmente. – ela colocou o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu no rosto. – Tenho estado muito ocupada.

- Hum... Se conseguir arranjar algum tempo livre, telefone-me.

Afagou com descuido os cabelos de Amy e se foi, para alívio da mulher.

- Não gosto do jeito como ele olha pra você. – declarou Amy, como sempre protetora em relação à mãe.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. William não tentaria nada contra a mulher do chefe.

E entrou no elevador, aproveitando para observar-se ao espelho.

Cabelos ruivos que geralmente caíam em cascatas cacheadas por sobre os ombros, mas que hoje estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Olhos verdes penetrantes, mas suaves, num tom claro que só escurecia quando as emoções eram muito intensas. Pele tão alva que quase chegava à cor de uma parede branca. E um corpo mantido saudável à custa de muito exercício, já que ela era incapaz de seguir uma dieta.

Helena tinha as proporções 90-60-90 que toda aspirante a modelo desejava possuir, mas não se achava nenhum tipo de _femme fatale _como muitos a encaravam. Tá, ela gostava de usar roupas provocantes por saber que Henry gostava – e por apreciar sentir-se feminina, também. – mas não era nada como grandes decotes, fendas e transparências em excesso. Provocante, sim. Vulgar, não.

As portas do elevador abriram, e ela se viu frente a frente com Madeleine, a secretária de Henry. No auge dos vinte e três anos, a loira era, sim, estonteante. Helena sabia que Maddie era muito mais bonita que ela, e a jovem não fazia questão de esconder que usava sua beleza para tentar atrair Henry. Helena, entretanto, estava segura sobre a fidelidade do marido. Por isso, ao contrário da loira exuberante, conseguiu sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Boa tarde, Maddie.

- Boa tarde, senhora Fowl. Olá, Amy. – cumprimentou ela a menina, de quem sem dúvidas gostava muito. Talvez por isso Helena não conseguisse desgostar da moça. Apesar da aversão clara à esposa do chefe, Maddie sempre tratara muito bem Amy.

- Oi, Maddie! – Amy cumprimentou-a com sincera alegria. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo, querida.

- Maddie, Henry está livre? – Helena perguntou.

- Está sim. Quer ir entrando? Eu vou providenciar o café e alguns doces para Amy.

- Está bem. – soltando a mão da filha, Helena dirigiu-se à porta que a separava do escritório de Henry, enquanto Amy e Madeleine afastavam-se na direção contrária.

- Oh, é você, minha rainha! – Henry pareceu surpreso ao vê-la, mas levantou-se, contente, e enlaçou-a pela cintura, repousando a cabeça sobre os ombros da esposa. – Estou exausto.

- Henry, querido, precisa descansar... – Helena murmurou contra seu pescoço, preocupada, enquanto acariciava-lhe as costas. – Amy está querendo voltar ao Hawaii. Que acha de tirarmos umas férias?

- Não sei se vai dar, meu bem. Existem muitas coisas pendentes desde que eu voltei, e, mesmo com os anos, não concluí todo o trabalho.

- Mas você não pode se exaurir desse jeito. Tem que cuidar da saúde, amor. – ela beijou-o ternamente na bochecha.

Ele ergueu o rosto o suficiente para encará-la, os olhos castanhos penetrantes não desgrudando dos verdes dela. Em seguida beijou-a carinhosamente nos lábios.

- Eu amo você, sabia?

- Não. – os dois riram com a resposta. – Amo você também, Henry, mas amor e compreensão têm limites. Se você não diminuir a carga horária de trabalho, vou acorrentá-lo na cama por três dias.

- Hum... Sabe que não seria má idéia? – os dois riram novamente, mas ele endireitou o corpo quando ouviu a porta abrindo-se atrás dele, ainda enlaçando Helena pela cintura.

- PAPAI! – Amy correu a pular em cima dele, e Henry teve que largar a esposa para segurar a filha nos braços.

- Olá, minha princesa. – ele beijou-a na testa.

- Estava com saudades. – ela murmurou, dengosa. Helena apenas sorriu. Amy era muito ligada ao pai.

- Eu também, amorzinho. Mas se você deixar a coluna do papai descansar eu agradeceria.

Amy riu e saltou para o chão, pegando a bandeja dos braços de Maddie.

- Deixa que eu sirvo!

A secretária riu e saiu, reconhecendo a hora de retirar-se.

Amy usou de floreios enquanto servia os pais, fazendo-os rir.

- Você é perfeita, querida. – Henry colocou-a no colo, e então a menina passou a contar como fora seu dia.

Helena deixou a mente voar enquanto os observava. As palavras de Lizzie ainda buscavam atenção de sua parte.

_Elas são seu passado, meu bem. E se tudo correr bem, não estarão presentes no seu futuro._

O que aquilo significava? E porquê ela comentara que sua vida começaria a mudar a partir daquele dia? As indagações pareciam não ter fim... Sentiu-se estremecer, ao pensar que algo poderia acontecer a Henry ou Amy. "Não, por favor. Se Lilith estiver trazendo más notícias, que não sejam essas."

Não havia percebido que Henry havia se levantando e levado Amy até a porta do escritório.

- Princesa, você poderia ficar com Madeleine um pouco? Preciso falar com sua mãe.

- Tá! – a menina sorriu e deixou-os a sós.

Henry voltou e sentou-se à frente dela, estalando os dedos perto de seu rosto.

- O quê? – Helena voltou ao normal. – O que houve? Onde está Amy?

- Lá fora, com Madeleine. – ele respondeu, sério. – Agora você poderia me dizer o que está havendo?

- Como assim?

- Você ficou aérea de repente...

- Ah, isso? Não foi nada. Você sabe que às vezes eu divago e saio da realidade.

- Mas você parecia preocupada, Hel. E eu sei quando você está divagando e quando apenas está se isolando do mundo pra pensar em algo sério. Vamos, desembuche.

- É sério, não foi nada.

- Hel... É melhor desembuchar.

- Oh, está bem... Sua mãe disse que viu em Lilith umas tais de Hydra e Maya, que fazem parte do meu passado...

- Helena, eu já disse que mamãe não anda muito bem, de uns tempos pra cá... Ela não sabe mais o que fala...

- Eu acho que ela não está tão mal assim, Henry. Sua mãe parece muito coerente no que diz.

- Esqueça as besteiras de mamãe, Helena. Ela está velha, cega e com medo do que possa chegar no dia seguinte. Está com medo inclusive de não acordar no novo dia.

A ruiva sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar naquilo.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não significa que...

- Vá por mim, amor. Não vale a pena prestar atenção em predições de mamãe. Ela foi cigana por muito tempo, e vai ser até a morte. Quer acreditar que ainda pode fazer o chão tremer como diz que fazia quando era jovem.

- Ah... – ela desanimou. – Estou preocupada com ela, e com o que ela falou.

Henry endureceu o rosto.

- Vou pedir a mamãe que não fique falando mais essas baboseiras pra você...

- Deixe-a, Henry. – ela segurou o braço do marido. – Ela acha que está me ajudando.

- Mas está te atormentando.

- Não há problemas. Eu tenho que encarar que existiu uma vida antes de chegar à América, e que algum dia eu vou ter que lembrar dela... Só espero que não seja ruim.

- Não poderia, meu bem. Como alguém tão encantadora como você teria feito algo ruim no passado?

Ela sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos amarelos, despediu-se e foi para casa com Amy. Por que não conseguia acreditar naquilo como Henry conseguia?

Mas suas preocupações quanto ao passado apenas aumentaram ao deixar Amy dormindo em sua cama e seguir em direção ao quarto de Lizzie. Porque, quando lá entrou, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma coruja, segurando um pedaço de papel, que fixou seu olhar nela como se estivesse lá para alguma missão.

_Hoje sua vida e a de todos nós começará a mudar, meu bem._


	5. Ab Imo Corde

**Capítulo Três – _Ab Imo Corde – Do Mais Profundo Do Coração_**

_ i "Nasce o sol, e não dura mais que um dia,_

_Depois da Luz se segue a noite escura,_

_Em tristes sombras morre a formosura,_

_Em contínuas tristezas, a alegria._

"_Porém, se acaba o Sol, por que nascia?_

_Se é tão formosa a Luz, por que não dura?_

_Como a beleza assim se transfigura?_

_Como o gosto da pena assim se fia?" /i _

(Gregório de Matos)

O fato de uma coruja haver entrado no quarto da bondosa Lizzie, por algum motivo obscuro, fez todos os pêlos de Helena se arrepiarem.

- Eu avisei, criança. A justiça tarda, mas não falha.

O que a senhora queria falar com aquilo passou despercebido à ruiva. Seus únicos pensamentos dirigiam-se à coruja e ao pedaço de papel que segurava. Estranhamente, não assustou-se quando a coruja aproximou-se e deixou cair o envelope que segurava no bico em suas mãos.

Seu sangue gelou.

- Não há como fugir. – ela levantou os olhos para Lizzie, absorvendo suas palavras. – Eu sempre soube que você era do lado de lá... Desde a primeira vez que a vi...

- Do que está falando, Lizzie?

- Do que corre nas suas veias, minha cara... Magia... – disse ela, falando cada vez mais baixo. – Branca... E Negra também!

- Lizzie, isso não existe!

- E uma coruja-correio não existe também, certo?

Helena quase engasgou.

- Como sabe que há uma coruja aqui?

- Querida, você pode não me acreditar, mas eu ainda não estou morta... Nem perdi meu poder.

- Lizzie, você não sabe do que está falando.

- Sei, sim. Abra a carta, Helena.

Sem saber ao certo o porquê, a mais jovem fez exatamente aquilo.

A carta viera endereçada a Amy. O que apenas a tornou mais apreensiva.

_ i Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Fowl_

_Temos o prazer de informar de V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. Para facilitar seu acesso aos artigos necessários, visto que vem de família trouxa, tiramos a liberdade de acrescentar um guia das melhores lojas e como encontrá-las._

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta /i _

O que aquilo significava estava além do seu grau de inteligência.

- Escola de Magia? Mas que palhaçada é essa?

- Do que está falando, Hel? Ou melhor, o que está gritando? – Henry surgiu, o cenho fechado. – Mamãe, você andou falando alguma besteira de novo?

- Eu nunca falei besteiras, Henry. Você apenas preferiu interpretar meus avisos assim. É melhor ler o que a coruja trouxe.

- Coruja? Não há coruja nenhuma aqui!

Helena olhou em volta. Era verdade, a coruja havia partido inesperadamente.

- Não há, mas havia até alguns instantes atrás. Não é, Helena?

- Sim... – ela teve de admitir. – Havia uma coruja aqui... E deixou isto – apontou para o envelope aberto. – para Amy.

- Amy? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Eu acho que foi tudo uma piada de mau-gosto... Mas... – ela apenas deu de ombros, estendendo a ele o pergaminho.

Henry levou algum tempo para assimilar as informações.

- MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO?

- É o que eu gostaria de saber.

- Mas é muito fácil de saber. – Lizzie interveio novamente. – É só deixarem o ceticismo de lado e prestarem atenção ao que diz o papel.

Os dois observaram a idosa, que parecia saber do que falava. De repente, como se tomasse a decisão naquele instante, Lizzie fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

-_ i Nox_. /i – todas as luzes do quarto se apagaram. Helena deu um grito, mas logo sentiu os braços protetores de Henry ao seu redor. – i _Lumus_. /i – Lizzie falou e as luzes voltaram a brilhar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Os dois a encararam, com um misto de espanto e incredulidade no rosto.

- E agora, vão parar de fingir que magia não existe, ou vão continuar agindo como dois idiotas?

hr 

Helena aninhou-se melhor entre os braços de Henry. Ambos, deitados na cama, estavam em silêncio absoluto, mas não por estarem dormindo. Estavam sim ainda tentando absorver tudo o que haviam escutado da boca de uma velha cigana. (o período tá meio grande... que tal "Não estavam dormindo – apenas tentavam absorver tudo o que haviam escutado de um velha cigana.").

Lizzie, demonstrado haver escondido deles há tantos anos uma inteligência sagaz e sua própria magia, resumiu rapidamente a história do mundo mágico e as implicações de se fazer parte dele.

- Os Fowl, originalmente, são bruxos. – ela dissera, já no final. – O primeiro ramo da família surgiu na Inglaterra, e trabalhavam na área herbológica, fornecendo ingredientes para as melhores casas de poções ou boticários do país. O negócio acabou se expandindo e, aos poucos, outros ramos foram integrados, formando a atual Corporação Fowl.

Eles apenas escutavam.

- Alguns resolveram vir à América por volta do século XVII, e desde então, contra todas as regras da família inglesa, naturalizaram-se aqui e mantiveram relações com trouxas, originando o ramo não-mágico da família. Que, aliás, é do qual você e seu pai descendem, Henry.

Helena fitou o marido, surpresa.

- Você nunca me disse isso!

- Eu não sabia! – ele retrucou. – Mãe! – ele virou para a mulher, que continuava tão calma como se sua vida não houvesse sofrido um abalo sísmico, como a vida dele sofrera. – O que significa tudo isso? Então não é uma brincadeira de mau-gosto?

- Não, meu querido. – Lizzie sorriu e estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto do filho. – Amy é uma bruxa. Nossa, isso me dá nova vida! – ela celebrou, com um sorriso genuíno, do tipo que eles não viam há um bom tempo.

- Quer dizer que ela terá de ir para a Inglaterra? No meio de uma guerra? – Helena desesperou-se.

- Sim, meu bem. E você também. – a velha acrescentou.

- Como assim? – Henry fitou a mãe e a esposa demoradamente.

- Helena tem um passado enterrado embaixo de uma lápide na Inglaterra, filho. Eles precisam que ela volte para lá o quanto antes.

Deitados na cama, o ar condicionado refrescando-lhes a pele, ambos repassavam as palavras ditas pela anciã.

- Hel? – ela ouviu um sussurro vindo de Henry. Ele escorregou um braço pela sua cintura, prendendo-a mais ainda contra ele.

- Sim?

- Você vai para a Inglaterra?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Não sei, Henry... Estou muito confusa para pensar direito a respeito.

- Helena, se eu te pedisse... Para não ir... Você ficaria?

Ela apenas encolheu-se, e o homem soube o momento de parar com as investidas.

- Acho melhor dormirmos.

- Se conseguirmos.

hr 

b **Fins de agosto de 1997..**. /b 

Dois meses passaram muito rápido, do ponto de vista de Helena Fowl. Depois de contarem a novidade a Amy, que ficou tanto feliz (por saber que podia fazer magia como muitos dos personagens aos quais assistia diariamente na TV) como triste (seus pais a haviam proibido de contar o fato às amigas), haviam corrido contra o tempo para se informar mais sobre o mundo bruxo.

Durante a compra dos materiais necessários aos novos estudos de Amy, Henry e Helena tiveram todas as oportunidades possíveis de absorver a essência do mundo mágico. Henry o achava fascinante, e Helena via naquela nova "janela" algo que poderia prejudicá-la.

Como haviam feito as compras na própria América do Norte, Lizzie pôde acompanhá-los a todos os lugares. Era incrível como todos a reverenciavam e lamentavam seu recolhimento ao mundo trouxa, quando casara-se com o magnata da família Fowl. Henry era recebido como um rei apenas por ter a mãe que tinha, e as pessoas pareciam esquecer que ele não tinha magia.

O fato de estar mais ligada àquele mundo do que conseguiria imaginar deixava Helena inquieta. Afinal, Lizzie os acompanhava e falava a ela como se falasse a uma antiga amiga de compras mágicas. O mais estranho, porém, era que ela sentia certa familiaridade em tudo o que a senhora falava. Coisas como Ministério da Magia, Quadribol e escolas de bruxaria pareciam fazer parte de seu cotidiano, mas de uma forma estranhamente incômoda.

Henry também parecia nervoso com todas as novidades. Isso, claro, tinha um porquê, que ela rapidamente percebeu. Ele estava incomodado com a familiaridade com que ela descobria novas facetas no mundo bruxo. E um dia, quando haviam deixado Amy em casa de amigas e ido ao bairro bruxo da cidade para pegar as vestes novas do colégio, ele chegou ao cúmulo de sua paciência.

- Mamãe, você ficou i _doida /i _?

- Está falando isso porquê eu pedi a Helena que conjurasse fogo para aquecer este chá? – ela questionou, com um brilho de falsa inocência no olhar.

- É lógico! Eu e Helena somos i _normais /i _!

- Por acaso está insinuando que i _sua /i _ mãe e i _nossa /i _ filha são i _anormais /i _?

- Helena, você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Henry! Você sabe que está nervoso e que está reagindo como criança, não sabe?

- Criança? Eu? Helena, não seja sarcástica!

- Ora, sim...

Ela também não estava mais suportando os olhares de viés que seu marido lhe lançava.

- Você sabe que está exagerando, Henry. Só porque eu sinto alguma familiaridade com esse mundo não quer dizer que você pode sair ficando nervosinho comigo, sabe?

- Ele está com inveja, querida.

- Inveja? – marido e esposa viraram-se, de olhos arregalados, para Lizzie.

- Sim. – a velha cigana piscou um olho. – Henry já percebeu que magia corre no seu sangue tanto quanto corre no meu. Ou melhor, corre i _muito mais /i _ no seu.

- Do que estão falando? – Helena já não entendia mais nada.

- Mamãe, Helena NÃO TEM magia. Nós somos pessoas comuns. Não estrague nossa vida colocando na cabeça da minha esposa suas idéias malucas. Já basta todas as mágoas que você provocou com seus comentários inoportunos todos esses anos.

- Henry! – a voz de Lizzie era irada. – Não lhe dei permissão de se dirigir a mim nestes termos, mocinho. Eu exijo respeito.

- Respeito que só vai ter quando aprender a não se intrometer na minha vida e na de Helena.

- Será que você não entende, Henry? Ela é uma bruxa!

- CHEGA!

Todas as lamparinas a óleo da rua, que graças ao horário estavam apagadas, de repente explodiram, vidros voando por todos os lados.

Helena e Henry rodaram sobre si mesmos, observando espantados os resultados do entrevero. Lizzie apenas sorriu, e depois de hesitantes segundos, as pessoas ao redor retomaram seus caminhos, observando o casal e a senhora de idade disfarçadamente.

- Hel, tente se acalmar. Desculpe-nos por tê-la perturbado. Prometo manter-me mais quieta de agora em diante.

- Está insinuando que fui eu quem provoquei este acidente?

- Oh, não. Estou afirmando. Uma bruxa como você tem que manter os sentimentos sobre controle, ou acabará matando alguém.

Helena apenas arregalou os olhos, horrorizada diante do pensamento que perpassou sua mente. Um pequeno beco, um facho de luz verde, e depois um vulto encapuzado de negro.

- Oh...

- Nada tema, meu bem. É apenas uma questão de controle. Terá de fazer isso por você e por Amy, senão acabará colocando-a em perigo.

Henry apenas ficou quieto, parecendo não encontrar palavras. Helena, surpreendentemente, foi quem recuperou o controle primeiro.

- Bem, falando em Amy, temos de encontrar de novo na loja de roupas.

E apressou seus passos deixando-os para trás, apenas com seu tormento acompanhando-na.

hr 

Na noite da véspera da partida, o quarto de casal estava num clima sepulcral. Fazia já algum tempo desde que Helena decidira acompanhar Amy até a Inglaterra, para voltar em seguida. Aquilo deixara Henry taciturno e provocara o incidente dos lampiões. Ela sabia que o marido temia que ela acabasse decidindo não voltar.

- Relaxe, Henry. Não quero me despedir de você nesse clima.

- Eu odeio despedidas.

- Eu sei, amor. Mas releve. Estarei de volta em uma semana, quando as aulas de Amy começarem.

- Você promete voltar pra mim, Helena?

Ela encarou-o. Mesmo no escuro, era capaz de adivinhar os traços sérios que contraíam os músculos faciais do homem. Roçou seus lábios gentilmente sobre os dele, olhando dentro dos olhos de Henry quando falou:

- Você é o dono da minha vida, Henry. É claro que eu voltarei pra você.

- Hel... – ele a trouxe para perto de si, abraçando-a com força. – Não queria que você fosse...

- Eu sei, mas não quero mais discutir sobre isso.

- Nem eu, pra ser sincero.

- Então não vamos brigar, Henry. Não agora. Não nos levaria a lugar algum.

- Concordo.

- Então, querido, trate de dormir. Estarei de volta em uma semana e depois disso nunca mais nos separaremos.

- Na verdade, dormir não é minha intenção. Como eu sei que não vai ser fácil ficar longe de você e Amy durante uma semana, pretendo aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que nos resta juntos.

- Henry... Você sabe que isso vai tornar tudo mais difícil.

- Eu sei. Mas uma vez na vida, Hel, eu quero que tudo o mais vá para o inferno.

E então puxou-a, provando a veracidade do que declarava.

hr 

_ i BUM. /i _

Eles ouviram o barulho e, de repente, uma angústia muito grande tomou conta de seus corações.

_ i BUM. /i _

O barulho se repetiu, desta vez mais perto. Helena de pronto se pôs de pé, vestiu um robe sobre o corpo nu e estacou diante da porta, como se relembrasse algo muito importante. Ela já ouvira aquele barulho uma vez. Estivera presente no local em que houvera aquela invasão há tanto tempo.

- Invasão!

O grito saiu como uma expressão aguda de dor. Escancarou a porta e correu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Amy, parecendo reconhecer a cena. A filha estava encolhida embaixo da cama, mas correu para os braços da mãe assim que a viu.

Os passos agora subiam as escadas. A porta se escancarou, e por ela passaram Henry e Lizzie. A velha correu do jeito que podia até a janela, tentando não bater em todos os móveis.

- i _Alohomorra_. /i 

As janelas abriram-se num rompante, e no minuto seguinte uma varinha era apontada para o céu.

- i _Chloro lumus máxima_. /i 

Luzes verdes apareceram na ponta da varinha e dispararam até o céu, onde explodiram como se fossem pequenos sóis.

- Comensais nos Estados Unidos! Nunca pensei que Voldemort conseguisse chegar até aqui. Onde o estúpido do Albus está com a cabeça? Potter está a salvo! Mas e nós? – ela falava sem parar, muito nervosa. – Tenho que tirar vocês daqui.

- Mamãe, do que está falando?

- Da Guerra! A nova Era das Trevas está atravessando o oceano! Espero que os aurores cheguem logo.

A porta, que aparentemente havia recebido um encanto também, fechou-se na hora em que duas pessoas encapuzadas alcançavam-na. Uma delas ainda conseguiu lançar um feitiço, o mesmo feitiço verde que Helena vira em sua mente, para dentro do quarto.

Como que por reflexo, jogou-se sobre Henry e Amy, tirando-os do caminho. Lizzie não estava na mira dos Comensais. "De onde eu conheço essa palavra?"

Sentiu o feitiço chegar bem próximo e, por questão de segundos, ricochetear de volta à porta, atravessando-a. Atrás dela ouviram uma voz de homem gritando antes de calar-se subitamente.

- Hydra! Vamos levá-la novamente para o Lorde! – uma voz de mulher bradou.

- Hydra não voltará para o Lorde! Ela não o quer! – Lizzie bradou, furiosa. – O Ministério da Magia foi avisado.

- E você pensa que nós ligamos pra isso, velha? Dumbledore não está aqui para salvá-la desta vez, e Hydra está do nosso lado!

- Não está! – e virou-se para Henry, Helena e Amy. – i _Protego_! /i 

Uma bolha foi criada em torno do casal e da menina.

- Fujam. Corram com todas as forças. – Lizzie declarou, virando-se para Helena. – Fuja, querida. Antes que tenha de enfrentar o passado sem saber quem ele é. Eles estão atrás de você.

- De mim?

- Sim, querida. Você. Você é o que o Lorde das Trevas tinha, e agora ele quer de volta. – Lizzie tirou um pequeno cordão do pescoço, entregando-o a Amy, que colocou-o no pescoço, e depois olhou para o que Helena tinha no pescoço, do qual nunca se separava. – Esses colares devem dar conta de proteger vocês. Vão com Merlin!

Um feitiço de levitação e outro de encolhimento resolveram o problema de como a bolha passaria pela janela. Eles tiveram um leve vislumbre da porta do quarto sendo arrombada antes da bolha descer até o andar térreo e deixá-los no jardim.

Henry foi o primeiro a reagir, segurando ambas as mulheres de sua vida, uma em cada mão, e puxando-as para a segurança das árvores do jardim. Os feitiços, agora vermelhos, seguiam de perto os passos apressados deles.

- Acho que finalmente entendi porque não gostei nadinha da idéia de vocês duas se metendo nessa encrenca.

- Sem piadas, Henry.

- Papai, mamãe, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Amy, com lágrimas nos olhos prestes a cair.

- Não se preocupe, benzinho. – Henry pegou a filha no colo, continuando a correr, tendo Helena ao seu lado a imitá-lo. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Porquê a vovó não veio com a gente? E quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Ninguém importante, querida. – respondeu a mãe. – Vovó preferiu nos ajudar antes. Não se preocupe, ela logo se juntará a nós. Não é, querido?

- Claro, querida.

O casal trocou um olhar, entretanto, que desmentia qualquer esperança. Apenas continuaram correndo, agora ouvindo passos um pouco afastados.

- Droga, conseguiram nos seguir! – Henry praguejou baixinho. Vislumbrou uma saída quando chegaram ao portão que dava para a rua. Correu até ele e sacudiu-o. – Droga! Está trancado!

Helena engoliu em seco antes de, com hesitação, pronunciar.

- i _Alohomorra_! /i 

O portão escancarou-se com tanta força que eles até deram um salto para trás, mas Henry não perdeu tempo. Entregou Amy a Helena e segurou-a pelos ombros, beijando-a com todas as forças que conseguia.

- Corra, Helena! Corra!

- O que você vai fazer? Não pode nada contra eles! – disse ela, percebendo o que ele queria fazer.

- Papai? Você não vai ficar com a gente?

- Não se preocupe, anjinho. Nós nos encontraremos novamente, eu prometo. – ele beijou a cabeça da filha, no exato momento em que alguns Comensais saíam do meio das árvores. – CORRA!

Helena abraçou a filha contra o peito e, sentindo o coração dilacerar de dor, lançou um último olhar ao marido e ganhou a rua. Não demorou muito para se distanciar, mas não o suficiente para abafar o grito de dor que elas ouviram.

- Papai! O que estão fazendo com o papai? – Amy desesperou-se, começando a chorar.

A mãe sentiu as próprias lágrimas caírem livres pelo rosto. "De um i _Crucio /i _ para um i _Avada Kedavra /i _ é apenas um salto", pensou, sem atinar para o fato de que lembrava de coisas que aparentemente nunca havia visto antes. Ouviu passos atrás de si e acelerou o máximo que pôde.

Seu perseguidor, entretanto, não era estúpido e não estava desmemoriado.

- i _Impedimenta! /i _

Suas costas receberam o impacto de um canhão, e ela foi jogada contra um muro, tendo tempo apenas de virar-se para proteger Amy do impacto com seu corpo. O resto do mundo ia sumindo, aos poucos, à medida que a escuridão aumentava.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Por favor, mamãe! Acorda! – ela ouvia os gritos de Amy, entrecortados por choros baixinhos, e sentiu-se morrer por dentro ao adivinhar o que iria acontecer às duas.

Com um último esforço, abraçou a filha e girou-a, prensando-a contra o chão e cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo. "Você não vai morrer, Amy, eu nunca vou permitir isso", pensou, enquanto inconscientemente proferia um feitiço.

- Droga, Hydra, pare com a barreira! – a mesma voz de mulher ordenou. – Não conseguirei levá-la ao Lorde se nos matar às duas. Tudo por causa dessa pirralha?

A raiva que ela sentiu foi tão grande que, logo depois, ela ouviu o grito de surpresa da mulher, que foi lançada alguns metros para trás. Suas forças, entretanto, estavam se esgotando, já que perdia lentamente a consciência, e o impacto nela não foi tão grande.

- Droga! Você quer mesmo ser a nojenta da Evans, não? Já não bastasse estar igual a ela, ainda tem que bancar a boazinha? Vamos lá, Hydra. Você sabe que o Lorde não gosta de esperar. E eu não estou aqui pra te agüentar. Adoraria te matar, se pudesse, mas aí o Lorde jamais me perdoaria. Se o problema é a fedelha, eu vou resolvê-lo agora.

A mulher chegou a proferir a primeira palavra da Maldição da Morte, mas Helena não soube dizer se ela tinha completado, pois sua consciência esvaiu-se naquele instante.


	6. Impellere fato

**Capítulo 04 -Impellere fato – _Por força do destino_**

**New York, sábado, 30 de Agosto de 1997.**

Well, começando um novo diário.

Da última vez que eu estava escrevendo tinha acabado de retornar do Equador, isso já faz um mês. As escavações estão muito bem segundo o último e-mail que vovô me enviou. Mal posso esperar para retornar ao sítio arqueológico, se bem que pelas minhas contas isso só vai acontecer bem no alto do verão na América do Sul, e por mais que eu ame o calor, minha pele branquela não vai gostar nada nada de ser tostada sem perdão pelo sol equatoriano. Mas enfim, o que tem acontecido na vida interessante de Josie Sinclair?

A senhora Brycoft, minha preceptora, quase teve um ataque quando se comunicou com o diretor da minha escola e, conseqüentemente, com os professores e descobriu o quanto eu fiquei atrasada por causa dessa última viagem. Por isso, está me enchendo de tarefas e mais tarefas. Estou tão puta da vida que até parei para dar uma olhada nos livros de magia, tentando encontrar algo divertido que eu possa fazer com ela e mamãe não descubra, mas eu sou péssima em transformações. Achei até umas azarações legais, mas nada que possa se passar por um autêntico azar trouxa normal. Então cá estou eu com uma pilha de livros de aritmética, gramática e ciências com zilhões de exercícios para serem feitos.

Certo, eu deveria estar fazendo-os, mas está um sol tão lindo lá fora, estou sozinha em casa e faltam dois dias para que as aulas recomecem. Dei uma olhada na agenda de mamãe e parece que não há nenhuma grande viagem pelos próximos dois meses. Ela vai para Washington na semana que vem entrevistar a Primeira Dama - parece que a Hillary vai se candidatar ao Senado - mas fora isso pelo visto teremos um início de Outono calmo.

Se bem que tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a calmaria. O tal do senhor Houston, aquele da NASA, sabe, que ficou babando em cima da minha mãe na última vez que fomos ao Novo México? Pois bem, ele está aqui em New York para uma espécie de Congresso de Ciências Espaciais, e já enviou um convite e tudo mais para marcarmos presença. Espertinho ele, não? Mas ele não conta com a intromissão da super Josie que vai achar algo muito mais interessante para fazer exatamente nesse dia.

Will, Lary, Joshua e eu temos planos para uma ida a praia no feriado do Dia das Bruxas, isso, é claro, se eu conseguir economizar a grana suficiente e dobrar a minha mãe para viajar com o pessoal até Palm Beach. Ora meu, já tenho dezesseis anos e serei maior de idade no ano que vem, oh, no mundo bruxo eu serei. Pelo menos para isso serve magia.

Mamãe acabou de chegar e trouxe comida chinesa para almoçarmos. Certo que já são três da tarde e eu belisquei metade da geladeira, mas vou fazê-la feliz e, principalmente, ir amaciando a fera para garantir minha viagem.

* * *

A senhora Sinclair, Polly, depositou as sacolas em cima da bancada da cozinha se sentindo exausta. Achava que nunca iria se acostumar a fazer aquilo do jeito trouxa. Era tudo mais fácil com um simples aceno de varinha! Mas por fim controlou-se - iria conseguir fazer aquilo como qualquer outra pessoa que não tinha magia no sangue. Estava incerta por onde começar, quando se sentiu sendo observada. Virou-se para deparar-se com Josie parada na porta do cômodo. A mulher não pôde evitar torcer o nariz para a roupa que ela usava - um short jeans curto e uma camiseta rasgada de uma banda de rock, com um top por baixo. Polly esperava que aquela fase da filha se fosse muito rápido, nunca iria se acostumar em ter uma roqueira na família.

- Quer ajuda? – a adolescente indagou, indo para o armário para pegar os pratos.

- Eu disse que ia fazer isso sozinha, garota – Polly lançou um olhar fulminante para filha de dezesseis anos, que sabia mais de cozinha do que a própria no alto dos seus trinta e cinco.

- É, disse, e na semana passada ficamos sem jantar quando a senhora assou o frango com o dobro do fogo que devia – a ruiva olhou para a mãe sarcasticamente, pegando os pratos e talheres com uma maestria impressionante, arrumando a mesa em seguida – A senhora não nasceu para isso, quando vai entender que seu lugar é atrás de um computador digitando notícias?

- Não precisa jogar na cara também – a mulher deu-se por vencida, sabendo que aquilo era verdade. O dom culinário pulara uma geração, indo da sua mãe direto para Josie, sem deixar resquícios na própria Polly. – Quais são as novidades?

- Ah! – Josie começou a remexer nas sacolas do China in Box – A senhora Davis veio até aqui perguntar como tinham sido nossas férias no Canadá, e contou todos os babados do prédio enquanto estivemos fora. – revelou, enquanto ligava o rádio numa estação que só passavam músicas dos anos setenta.

- E aí? – Polly serviu macarrão yakisoba para as duas.

- O senhor Kent traiu a esposa com a babá dos filhos dele, ela os pegou e parece que vai tirar até os últimos dólares do coitado.

- Eu sabia! Aquela história de ele se tornar tão atencioso com os filhos de repente foi muito estranho! E o que mais? – os olhos da mulher brilhavam frente a novas informações. A curiosidade era seu pior defeito, e sua melhor qualidade.

- Eu também achei, coitado, agora vai ter que matar cachorro a grito pra se livrar dessa.

- Pois é, e o que mais? – indagou impaciente.

Josie meneou a cabeça frente à afobação da mãe, mas continuou falando:

- Julius, aquele mexicano do nono andar se mudou, ele foi morar com o _namorado_ na Quinta Avenida, parece que o cara tem sessenta anos e simplesmente A-D-O-R-A latinos.

- Que horror! – Polly exclamou enojada – Sessenta anos? Esperava algo mais do Julius...

- Algo menos, mãe – Josie a corrigiu e a mulher quase se engasgou enquanto ria e concordava – Sério, gays têm que se dar o valor, o Will vai ficar horrorizado quando souber disso. E... – a garota sorriu, de um jeito encantador – falando no Will, posso convidá-lo para vir dormir em casa hoje? Posso? Posso? Tou louca de saudades dele.

- Hum... – Polly parou os palitinhos a caminho da boca – A senhora Brycoft me falou que você está atrasada em relação ao colégio, Josie.

- Eu não vou estudar de madrugada, vou? Mãe, eu não vejo o Will há quinze dias, somos gêmeos siameses perdidos, por favor!

Polly suspirou frente aquele olhar de gato que a garota lhe lançava.

- Está bem, estou com saudades do William também.

- Isso! – a garota tirou o celular do bolso e começou a discar os números.

* * *

Pronto, voltando ao diário.

O Will está vindo passar a noite aqui, mal posso esperar para contar todas as novidades para ele, sobre o Guiles e tudo mais. Ah, o Guiles é um italiano que conheci em Toronto, ele estava fazendo intercâmbio para aprender a língua e posso dizer que ensinei muito da minha língua para ele. Céus, o que estou virando? Isso de esquecer as responsabilidades é muito bom, quando comecei a mandar as regras pro inferno pensei que iria dar muito rolo - bom, que deu rolo deu, mas no final eu sempre acabo rindo muito.

Mas mudando de assunto, ontem aconteceu algo estranho. Bom, estranho não é a palavra, eu diria que curioso. Tomamos um vôo sem escalas de Vancouver até aqui, ou seja, eu já estava dormindo enquanto sobrevoávamos Seatle. Estou até acostumada a ter sonhos estranhos - já fui até a lua e voltei em sonhos - mas o da noite passada por algum motivo foi bem diferente porque parecia muito real.

Eu estava na frente de uma espécie de lago, imenso, as águas iam até se perder de vista. Vestia uma roupa bruxa, como aquelas que mamãe usa nas fotos antigas de quando ela ainda estudava em Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo em que era semelhante era diferente, pois parecia mais rústica. Era noite, mas não havia lua no céu, somente estrelas, o que é curioso é que havia doze estrelas somente. Por que doze? Não faço idéia, mas estava lá olhando para esse lago e havia alguém ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, só ouvia a voz.

- Quando iria me contar, ruiva? – a pessoa que estava do meu lado me perguntou, o tom era algo entre o raivoso e o triste, era assim que eu me sentia também.

- Eu não iria, simplesmente não era para você saber... – foi o que eu respondi, e comecei a me afastar dele, cada vez mais andando numa estrada longa, cujo fim era a escuridão.

Acordei esbaforida, mamãe ainda estava dormindo e pelo que eu ouvi a aeromoça falando para um passageiro há uns três assentos do meu, estávamos passando por Chicago (ainda faltavam cerca de três horas para chegar em casa). Que coisa mais louca não é? Não teve sentido algum, e eu tava tendo um sonho até normal andando de cavalo em Rhonda com Noah e vovô e de repente o sonho foi cortado por esse daí. Só escrevi mesmo isso aqui, porque quando for a Londres pego um livro de adivinhação e bato com o sonho. Quem sabe não significa que eu vou ficar rica, não é?

Mas, enfim, deixando essa coisa de lado, comprei muita coisa no Canadá, tanta que mamãe disse que eu iria ficar presa na alfândega se comprasse mais um prendedor de cabelo. Vou ligar pra Lary amanhã, ela deve estar chegando de Minneapolis, foi visitar os avós, e aí vamos customizar tudo! Mal posso esperar.

Oh! A campainha está tocando, Will chegou mais cedo do que imaginei! Fui!

* * *

Josie saiu correndo do quarto ao avistar o amigo, William Brightan. Os dois se conheciam desde o pré-primário, haviam feito de tudo juntos, desde plantar feijão no algodão até quebrar a perna no mesmo dia. Era um rapaz alto, o cabelo negro naturalmente arrumado, de um olhar azul encantador.

- Will! – ela se jogou nos braços dele, que a amparou para não cair – Eu quase morri de saudades, você devia ter ido conosco! – reclamou se afastando para que o rapaz pudesse respirar.

- Agora que já quebrou minhas costelas posso entrar, sua doida? – ele quis saber – Olá, Polly! – cumprimentou a mulher – Foram boas férias?

- Foram – Polly sorriu – Ela não me deixou me aproximar de um papel, nem para escrever um bilhete. – resmungou lançando um olhar acusador para a filha.

- Odeio dizer isso, - falou sentando no sofá, jogando a mochila de lado – mas ela está certa, você estava quase estafando, precisava descansar.

- Eu descansei. – a mulher garantiu.

- Hei! – Josie reclamou – Será que alguém aqui pode lembrar que ele é o MEU melhor amigo, e EU quero atenção?

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Polly saiu na direção do escritório, falando algo sobre ligar para o senhor Gerogue, seu chefe. William deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Conta tudo! – pediu, dando lugar para a garota sentar-se – Qual era o nome dele, quantos anos, o que fazia da vida. E por que disse no telefone que você mudou de opinião quanto a Itália?

- Bom, - ela se jogou no sofá – eu sempre vi a Itália como uma bota, com uma boa massa e muita coisa velha. Certo?

- É, isso é um fato – o rapaz concordou.

- Mas o que eu não sabia sobre o país era que ele produzia bons desentupidores de pia!

Will olhou para a melhor amiga confuso.

- Desentupidores... – começou, mas então um sorriso completamente pervertido surgiu em seus lábios – Oh, céus! Qual é a classificação dele na Escala Richter?

- Entre sete e oito, o suficiente para deixar o país em estado de alerta – ela estava dando pulinhos no sofá.

- Muitos beijos?

- Oh, yes! – ela deu um pulo para fora do sofá, ficando de pé, puxando o rapaz junto – Vamos, eu tirei fotos dele com a Polaroid, algumas em ângulos interessantes. – acrescentou com um olhar sacana.

- Josephine! – William se fez de ofendido – Eu sou um rapaz comprometido!

- Relaxa, o Guiles é completamente hetero, eu mesma comprovei isso! – falou entrando no seu quarto – Várias vezes! – então ela se jogou na cama, olhando curiosa para o amigo, que sabia que dali vinha – E o Josh?

- Josie! – o rapaz rolou os olhos, trazendo o pufe colorido para perto da cama, sentando-se em seguida – Ele é...

- Não me diga que ele é hetero, porque ele não é! Eu nunca o vi com nenhuma garota desde que ele entrou na escola no nosso quarto ano.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, ele pode ser – o rapaz parou de falar procurando pela palavra correta – discreto.

- O Josh discreto? O Corpo de Bombeiros consegue ser mais discreto que o Josh! Eu acho que você deveria colocá-lo contra a parede para ver se rola alguma coisa.

Um brilho frente à possibilidade surgiu nos olhos do rapaz, mas ele tratou de apagá-lo tão rápido quanto havia aparecido.

- Você está se esquecendo do Andrew? Estou saindo com ele, se lembra?

- Por favor, Andrew é passatempo, você nunca conseguiu ter uma conversa descente de dez minutos com ele! Vocês ficam se agarrando e só.

- Ele tem uma bela boca...

Josie rolou os olhos exasperada frente o comentário.

- Josh tem um cérebro maravilhoso, aquele cabelinho loiro de anjo, e uma bundinha que Deus duvida!

- Quando você viu a bunda dele?! – Will quase caiu do pufe.

Ela riu sapeca, e falou com um tom bem chatinho e monótono.

- Eu falo que você deveria ir a natação comigo! – ela deu de ombros – Mas nããããão! William tem mais coisas para fazer, do que ver as bundas mais gostosas da América!

- Oh meu deus! – ele passou a mão no rosto e apontou para ela - Sua traíra! Você nunca me disse que ele fazia natação com você! Como pôde?!

- Ele começou um pouco antes que eu saísse de férias, e você andou tão colado no Andrew, que achei que...

- Não achou nada – o rapaz a interrompeu - você queria era me deixar com água na boca!

- Bom... – Josie pareceu pensar – É. – concordou.

- Quando você volta as aulas de natação? – o rapaz quis saber.

- Na quarta feira.

- Talvez eu te faça companhia, tinha combinado com minha mãe de ajudá-la a escolher o novo papel de parede, mas ela vai entender.

- Claro que vai, estamos falando da bundinha do Josh. – Josie riu e levou uma almofadada na cara. – Ah, é assim? – ela agarrou uma almofada – Você vai me pegar, mané!

* * *

**New York, domingo, 31 de Agosto de 1997.**

Eu estava dormindo, quentinha, aconchegada nas cobertas, então por que estava acordando? O que diabos estava me tirando de um sono tão bom? Enquanto retornava para a realidade, consegui distinguir o som do toque do telefone e agarrei o aparelho sem fio ao lado da minha cama. Eu estava me perguntando por que havia trazido o maldito aparelho para o quarto, enquanto tentava encontrar o botão certo para atender, então lembrei que eu e Will havíamos feito conferência no telefone dos planos sobre as coisas que faríamos durante a semana com o pessoal.

- Alô? – resmunguei muito mal humorada, olhando para Will dormindo na cama de armar ao meu lado. Ele consegue ter um sono mais pesado que o meu! É impressionante.

"Josephine?" – uma voz conhecida soou do outro lado. Tive a vontade de dar uma resposta muito mal educada, mas segurei-me ao perceber que era o chefe de mamãe.

- Senhor Gerogue?

"Onde está sua mãe?" – ele não parecia estar a fim de papo, eu menos ainda, comecei a perder a paciência.

- Onde ela estaria? – indaguei sarcástica - Dormindo com o resto dos 10 milhões de pessoas dessa cidade, menos eu e o senhor.

"Preciso falar com ela agora, é urgente."

- Vou chamar – resmunguei, acedendo a luz do quarto.

- Que tá acontecendo? – Will finalmente estava acordando.

- O bêbado do chefe da minha mãe resolveu ligar para ela – disse saindo do quarto.

Olhei a hora no meu relógio digital. Era quase uma da manhã, pra Gerogue estar ligando àquela hora era bom que outro Watergate tivesse sido descoberto. Mamãe, como eu previra, estava dormindo, então comecei a empurrá-la, tentando fazer que ela acordasse, mas isso levou um certo tempo.

- Que é? – ela indagou fazendo força para abrir os olhos.

- Toma, é o Gerogue – resmunguei, deitando ao lado dela na cama – Agora me deixem dormir. – pedi.

Enquanto tentava a todo custo conciliar meu sono, ouvi partes esparsas da conversa no telefone, mamãe de repente parecia muito acordada. E pelo visto sim, algo muito sério havia ocorrido, tanto que dois minutos depois ela estava de pé.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei percebendo que realmente não iria mais dormir.

- Houve um ataque a Mansão Fowl, parece que Henry Fowl está morto.

- E? – eu estava fisicamente acordada, não psicologicamente.

- Fowl. – ela repetiu, correndo para o armário, para procurar uma roupa.

- Ah – lembrei – os ricaços Fowl, aqueles da Primeira Avenida?

- Os próprios.

Ela estava tão apressada que quase vestiu a roupa ao contrário. O telefone tocou e ela voltou a atender. Sabendo que daquela história não iria sair coisa boa, voltei ao meu quarto e contei para o Will o que havia acontecido e fiz que ele acordasse, porque iríamos sair com mamãe.

- Ela sabe que vamos com ela? – ele me perguntou enquanto escovava os dentes apressado. O resultado disso foi o espelho do meu banheiro todo sujo, que coisa nojenta.

- Ainda não sabe – eu já estava pronta, com as chaves do carro – mas ela não está largando o telefone, vai fazer a mesma coisa com o celular, e não vou deixar a louca sair dirigindo assim por Manhattam de madrugada, só se eu quisesse chegar a maioridade órfã.

- Certo, estou pronto – ele finalmente saiu impecável do banheiro.

- Como você consegue ficar assim de madrugada? – indaguei invejosa, enquanto saíamos do meu quarto.

- Isso é para quem pode, Josie – ele tirou com a minha cara.

Encontramos mamãe na sala com o telefone no ouvido procurando alguma coisa no meio das almofadas dos sofás.

- Vocês viram as chaves do carro? – ela parou o que estava fazendo quando nos viu.

- Eu dirijo – falei, mostrando o objeto de sua procura.

- Mas... – mamãe parou para cogitar a possibilidade – Está bem, vamos logo.

Bom, ela continuou falando no bendito aparelho enquanto descíamos pelo elevador até a garagem. Entendi pouca coisa, mas do pouco percebi parecia que a coisa havia sido séria mesma. Will sentou-se no banco do passageiro ao meu lado, ela foi para trás.

- Que coisa! – ele olhou para mim – Será que o país todo já sabe disso?

- Duvido. – respondi – Parece que foi há pouco minutos atrás. Will, pegue três crachás de NY Post no porta-luvas, prenda um na camisa.

Ele fez o que eu pedi, passou um para mim e para mamãe.

- Josie, você está bem? – ele me perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Como estávamos parados num sinal vermelho, o observei confusa com a pergunta, mas aí me dei conta que agarrava com força no volante do carro e estava suando bicas.

- Não sei, estou com um mau pressentimento... – olhei para Will. Estava sentindo um aperto no peito, mas logo voltei minha atenção para a rua. Pisei no acelerador e seguimos pela avenida cheia mesmo àquela hora da madrugada. Não morávamos longe de onde os Fowl residiam, devia ter sido por isso que mamãe havia sido chamada, pois ela não trabalhava com questões policiais normalmente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele quis saber, me perguntando em voz de sigilo, para não atrapalhar mamãe no telefone.

- Não sei – peguei minha bolsa, que eu havia deixado com Will e tirei minha varinha lá de dentro, escondendo-a na jaqueta. Ele me olhou ainda mais preocupado – Por precaução.

- Pensei que você não pudesse usar magia sem supervisão da sua mãe.

- E não posso, mas existe uma exceção em situações perigosas.

- Tome isso – ele me passou uma toalha – Eu nunca te vi suando tanto, nem na Educação Física.

- Eu sei – tratei de enxugar as mãos, jogando a toalha de volta para ele, virando o carro para entrarmos na First Street. – Nem sinal de tumulto... Onde eles moram, mãe? – indaguei alto.

- Onde a Avenida cruza com a George Washington – ela respondeu, e logo voltaria a falar no telefone.

- Certo.

Respirei fundo, e logo poderíamos ouvir o som de sirenes de ambulâncias e de carros da polícia. Tive que estacionar no quarteirão anterior, pois o da casa dos Fowl estava inteiro fechado por aquelas faixas amareladas que a polícia coloca quando ocorre crimes, em especial assassinatos como era o caso. Mamãe quase pulou para fora do carro, e fez um mini discurso para não nos metermos em confusões, e logo saiu para obter informações sobre o que realmente havia acontecido. Will e eu ficamos encostados por um tempo no carro. Um policial veio perguntar o que estávamos fazendo ali e só saiu quando viu os crachás do jornal que mamãe trabalha.

- Que coisa... – ele suspirou – É uma bela casa – apontou para a mansão na nossa frente, que parecia ter todos os tipos de sistemas de segurança, que devia ser os mais caros também.

- Nem me diga, eu não sei como alguém pode ter tanto dinheiro, tipo, pra quê? Ninguém pode gastar tanto – falei olhando para o céu. Eu estava ligeiramente atraída pelo alto da mansão, sem nenhum motivo lógico – Mas parece que o dinheiro não pôde protegê-los – disse, e vi que os policiais estavam tirando dois corpos cobertos da casa – Vamos sair daqui, sim?

Will concordou e começamos a andar. Acabamos por descobrir que a mansão ficava na frente de uma das pontas do Central Park. Certo não é a coisa mais segura andar por aquelas bandas de madrugada, mas com metade do destacamento policial de Long Island ali, até que poderíamos nos permitir aquilo. Rodeamos a casa, e ficamos surpresos ao descobrir que um dos muros havia desabado. Não havia policiais naquela região e resolvemos entrar.

- Que estranho... Por que derrubariam um muro? – indaguei, percebendo que estávamos nos jardins do local.

- Sei lá.

Will estava dando uma olhada no caminho que levava a casa, mas eu acabei indo até as árvores. Estava quente ali, mesmo que a temperatura naquela hora da madrugada não passasse dos dez graus. Havia sinal de fogo e explosões, mas nada de tiros ou luta corporal, o que era realmente incomum.

- Josie! – Will gritou por mim, me dando um incrível susto – Vem ver isso!

Corri até o ponto que ele estava, devia ser um canil.

- Estão mortos – ele me falou, apontando para os cachorros no chão. Seis pastores alemães estavam caídos.

- Devem ter sido envenenados, os coitados – falei, me abaixando para olhá-los e quase caí para trás quando vi que todos estavam com os olhos abertos, parecendo assustados, mas ainda assim mortos. – Está frio aqui... – me levantei.

- Não está não – Will me olhou - Está até quente. – ele tirou o casaco que usava e jogou sobre os meus ombros – Você está suando de novo, será que está doente?

- Não sei...

Alguém apontou a luz de uma lanterna para nós e nem podemos sair correndo, era um homem loiro, alto, muito atraente.

- O que estão fazendo aqui, garotos?

- Sinto muito, senhor – meu amigo começou a falar. – Nós...

- Qual é o seu nome, garota? – ele apontou a lanterna para mim.

- É Josephine Sinclair, será que dá para colocar isso para o outro lado? – pedi, colocando a mão na frente do meu rosto, tentando evitar que a luz me cegasse.

Ele desligou a lanterna e ficou me encarando.

- Sinclair? – o homem pareceu surpreso, e continuou me encarando, a ponto de ficar desconfortável – Não deviam estar aqui.

- Nós sabemos, já estamos voltando o carro – Will segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar para fora – Que homem desagradável... – ele resmungou, quando já estávamos a uma certa distância.

- Concordo, por que ele ficou me encarando tanto?

- Te achou bonitinha – meu amigo zoou.

- Ah, vá se catar! – resmunguei, quando já estávamos de volta ao carro.

Ficamos trocando impressões sobre as pessoas que entravam e saiam da casa, quando vimos uma figura hilária correndo na nossa direção. Era o Tony, novo estagiário do jornal. Ele está praticamente enlouquecendo mamãe. Ela diz que ele é jovem demais, eufórico demais, inteligente de menos.

- A senhora Sinclair pediu para que voltassem para casa – ele falou, sem fôlego quando finalmente estava próximo o suficiente – Ela vai direto para o jornal depois que sair daqui, as maquinas estão paradas esperando só por essa manchete.

Concordei, e disse tchau pro rapaz.

- Que tratante que a minha mãe é, nós viemos até aqui e ela simplesmente nos dispensa – falei, virando para entrar no carro.

- Você se convidou para vir até aqui, lembra? – Will alfinetou colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Eu sei... – lancei um último olhar a mansão Fowl e dando marcha ré para sairmos dali – Vamos ligar para todo mundo e acordar o pessoal? – indaguei jogando o celular pro Will – Se a gente não tá dormindo, ninguém mais vai.

- Demorô.

Depois de termos sido xingados pelos palavrões mais interessante, voltamos para casa. Onde acabamos por dormir, para só acordarmos as nove da manhã, com alguém tocando freneticamente na campainha. Havia um bilhete de mamãe na minha cama, avisando que voltara para casa, mas havia ido pro trabalho de novo, e não tinha hora para retornar. Grande novidade. Mas como eu dizia, alguém estava loucamente tocando na campainha.

- Quem pode ser? – indaguei me arrastando até a sala, Will já estava na porta e mesmo ele estava com cara de travesseiro.

- Will! – um bolo de cabelos pretos com mechas azuis pulou sobre meu amigo, era a Lary, depois ela pulou em mim também – Josie!

- Estamos felizes em te ver também, Larissa – o rapaz revirou os olhos e fechou a porta.

- Eu estava quase pirando – falou enquanto me largava e voltava a andar - aquele lugar é o fim do mundo, se eu ficasse mais um dia em Minneapolis iria começar a falar como os caipiras!

Ela já estava na sala, nós havíamos ficado para trás sem fôlego, como sempre acontece quando Lary começa a falar - ninguém é capaz de acompanhá-la.

- Onde está a tia Polly? – ela gritou, enquanto ligava o som.

- Trabalhando – resmunguei me jogando no sofá, agarrando uma almofada.

- Por que vocês estão com essas caras? – ela nos olhou surpresa.

- Porque hoje é domingo e são nove da manhã, sabia que é indecente acordar alguém a essa hora? – Will estava mal humorado, para variar. Isso sempre acontece quando ele está perto da Lary, os santos deles não se batem – Deve ter alguma lei na Constituição que condena isso, tem que ter – ele também se jogou no sofá.

- Ah, por favor, hoje é nosso último dia de férias, não é tempo de ficar na cama! Tem tanta coisa para fazer...

Prevendo que se o Will abrisse mais uma vez a boca, aquilo iria acabar em briga, resolvi intervir.

- Comprei um monte de coisas no Canadá para customizarmos...

- Jura? – os olhos dela brilharam – Você contrabandeou? – ela quis saber eufórica.

- Não, eu paguei os impostos. – não pude evitar sorrir com o desapontamento que ela demonstrou.

- Ah! Mas isso faz a coisa perder um pouco da graça, seria show dizer: Olha só, eu contrabandeei essa saia na fronteira, não é fashion?

- Certo, certo... Bonnie (1), as roupas estão numa mochila azul ao lado da minha cama, vai lá se divertir.

Lary não esperou outra palavra minha, e saiu correndo para o meu quarto. Nós que ficamos para trás nem nos mechemos no sofá.

- Por que somos amigos dela? – Will quis saber olhando para o teto.

- Porque ela tem os melhores CDs falsificados do sul de Manhattam, porque ela descola identidades falsas, entradas grátis para as melhores baladas – falei cansada – e porque nos conhecemos há dez anos.

- Eu conheço meu irmãozinho há treze, e nem por isso somos amigos. – Will resmungou, levando uma almofada minha em seguida.

- Josie! – Lary estava voltando com uma mini saia azul elétrico na mão – Sabe a Kimberly do atletismo, que saiu com o Brian, amigo do Josh no Baile da Primavera?

- Ah... – fiquei com a boca entreaberta, tentando fazer a ligação da pessoa com a informação – Sei, sei sim. Que é que tem? – indaguei sentando no sofá.

- Ela é prima do T.J., capitão do time de futebol – explicou e eu concordei, porque sabia disso – Pois bem, eu estava passeando no shopping uma noite antes dos meus pais me arrastarem para Minneapolis, e encontrei com a Jennifer, melhor amiga dela, comprando uma blusa horrorosa no Clyde's.

- Adianta, Lary – Will pediu, impaciente, e fez bem porque senão ela iria descrever todos os defeitos da blusa.

- E então, a Jennifer me falou que ouviu o T.J. comentando com um amigo a seu respeito, amiga! – contou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Calma, deixa-me ver se entendi. A melhor amiga da garota que saiu com o amigo do Josh, que é prima do T.J. disse que ouviu ele falando com um amigo ao meu respeito?

- Exatamente. – concordou toda feliz.

Will me olhou daquele jeito que diz: "Interna!", mas me contive para não rir.

- O que ela ouviu ele dizendo para o amigo dele?

- Que estava interessado em você! Tipo, ele não falou exatamente isso, mas nesse sentido!

- Não se deixe levar por esse telefone sem fio, Josie – Will também sentou-se – O que foi _exatamente_ que ele disse?

- Bom, ele disse que iria ter uma boa conversinha com você quando as aulas voltassem, que você era muito...

- Não termine, não quero ouvir isso. – pedi, mal humorada – Que idiota!

- Josie. – Lary me recriminou – Ele é um dos caras mais populares da nossa escola.

- E daí?

- E daí que ele não é tipo que você pode dispensar sem pensar uma segunda vez! Talvez nunca tenha essa chance de novo!

Resmunguei algo incompreensível e voltei a deitar no sofá.

- Lary – Will a chamou – deixa ver se eu consigo me fazer entender. Josie não é como a maioria das suas amigas vagabundas que dá para o primeiro cara que apareça na frente e tenha um carro. Ela é especial, uma menina de família, está esperando pelo cara no cavalo branco que vai chegar e realizar todos os sonhos dela.

- Ela vai morrer virgem! – Lary contrapôs.

- Hei! – chamei a atenção dos dois para mim - Será que vocês podem parar de discutir a minha vida como se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Mas, Josie... – Lary tentou, mas não conseguiu – Ok, vou voltar às roupas.

- Vá, vá... – resmunguei e olhei para Will – Cavalo branco? Que porcaria de história de cavalo branco foi essa?

- Foi só uma forma de expressão para ver se o cérebro minúsculo da Lary me entendia, não precisa se eriçar – ele parou de falar, olhando para algo atrás de mim – Aquilo não é uma coruja?

Me voltei para a janela me deparando com um bicho emplumado marrom lá. Se eu muito não me engano era uma espécie Das Torres; é eu sei, que bela bruxa que eu sou, nem o nome das corujas eu sei. Mas enfim, fui até o pássaro e peguei a carta que ele trazia. A coruja depois que viu que a carta estava em mãos, bateu asas e voou pra longe.

- De quem é? – Will quis saber.

- Não sei... – respondi, revirando a carta de papel de pergaminho – É para a minha mãe, e está lacrada com um brasão – contei olhando bem para a figura – Um leão, uma serpente, uma água e um texugo, tem um grande H. Eu já vi isso em algum lugar.

- Eu não. – meu amigo riu.

- Espere, esse é o símbolo de Hogwarts, Noah recebia essas cartas quando estava estudando, era o mesmo brasão.

- Hogwarts? – Will pareceu confuso, mas logo se lembrou – A super escola de magia da Inglaterra onde sua mãe estudou?

- Essa mesma – tirei o celular do bolso e comecei a discar o numero de mamãe – Mantenha a Lary longe.

Will correu para meu quarto. Não tem a menor chance de contar a Lary que sou bruxa, em meia hora todo o país saberia da existência do mundo mágico. Will é discretíssimo, eu estou cogitando contar para o Josh que também é bom em guardar segredo, mas para a Lary nunquinha. Mamãe atendeu no segundo toque.

"Josie, estou ocupadíssima. Algum problema?"

- Chegou uma carta de Hogwarts para a senhora, via correio coruja.

Ouvi ela ofegar do outro lado da linha.

"Tem certeza que é Hogwarts?"

- Um leão, uma serpente, uma água e um texugo, com um H por cima. Não é Hogwarts?

"Sim, isso é estranho, vou me livrar de tudo aqui o mais rápido possível e vou aparatar aí."

- A senhora nunca aparata, mãe – falei surpresa.

"Eu sei, mas faz muito tempo que não recebo correspondência via coruja, deve ser algo sério".

- A Lary está aqui. – lembrei.

"Mande-a embora" – disse, e desligou.

- Que mal educada! – falei para o aparelho de celular – Lary! – gritei, indo para o quarto, pensando na desculpa para mandá-la embora.

* * *

Polly aparatou em casa cerca de uma hora depois. Foi complicado explicar para o senhor Gerogue que tinha que retornar para casa no meio daquela confusão toda, mas acabou conseguindo dizendo que estava tendo um problema familiar urgentíssimo. Como não era o tipo de jornalista que vivia dando desculpas esfarrapadas ele acreditou de cara.

Ouviu as vozes de Josie e William na cozinha. Certamente ela estava fazendo o café da manhã dos dois. Depois de uma olhada rápida na sala, encontrou o motivo do seu assombro, a carta de Hogwarts.

Polly trancara-se no escritório ao receber aquela notícia para evitar que Josie soubesse demais. Era imprescindível mantê-la no escuro: sua filha era muito curiosa. Dar-lhe pistas que atiçariam sua curiosidade seria o mesmo que condená-la à morte.

George sofrera o suficiente pelos três.

Engolindo seco, Polly respirou fundo e sentou-se à escrivaninha. Seus olhos percorreram com voracidade as parcas linhas escritas a nanquim no pergaminho amarelado.

_Poderia ou deveria ter sido a casa de vocês._

_Nosso Lorde chegou ao outro lado do Atlântico. Ative o espelho, urgente._

_A.D._

Seu parco café-da-manhã ameaçou subir pela garganta. Só a possibilidade de que aquele ataque dirigido aos Fowl na verdade quisesse atingi-las... Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Precisava de ar. Mas aí as palavras do curto bilhete lhe voltaram à mente, e ela fechou novamente a janela e cerrou as cortinas, temerosa.

- Por favor, de novo não...

Ela deixou-se escorregar rente à parede até sentar sobre o carpete macio que cobria o chão. Ela não queria ter que fugir de novo... Não agora, que tudo estava dando tão certo!

- Porque eu nunca tenho muito tempo de paz? – perguntou-se, indignada. Qualquer um que a visse estranharia seu estado de espírito.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez e lutando para conter as lágrimas, ela reergueu-se física e mentalmente. Virou-se para fitar o enorme espelho do outro lado da sala.

Ela o estranhara quando Dumbledore o enviara, seis anos antes. Josie ficara ainda mais curiosa ao ver o maravilhoso espelho com inscrições em gaélico. Ela não tivera problemas em traduzir, mesmo as palavras estando escritas ao contrário.

_Não mostro seu rosto, mas o maior medo de seu coração._

Pouquíssima gente sabia que existia Odem, um espelho gêmeo de Ojesed, originário da Irlanda. A lenda contava que dois bruxos haviam criado os gêmeos para manter bruxos irlandeses e ingleses em contato em épocas de guerra contra os povos não-bruxos.

Ninguém além daqueles dois bruxos e suas famílias sabia ativá-los como portal, entretanto, pois eles haviam sido enfeitiçados para destruir psicologicamente quem tentasse usá-los sem conhecê-los. Os ingleses preferiram usar os desejos da pessoa contra ela mesma.

Os celtas, entretanto, eram mais brutos. O espelho irlandês mostrava o pior medo da alma de quem o encarasse por algum tempo. Assim destruíam a confiança de um inimigo.

Polly começou a ver seu reflexo mudar, e com medo de encarar seu próprio medo fechou os olhos e começou a recitar o encantamento que ativaria a ligação.

_Se o medo me consome_

_E a morte me persegue_

_É à Grande Mãe que recorro_

_De todo o Mal ela me protege_

_Quando o perigo é aflitivo_

_E os inimigos me chamam a lutar_

_A Lei Tríplice me traz reforço amigo_

_Para proteger tudo que aprendi a amar_

Era um encanto simples, baseado na confiança mútua entre povos. Ela sempre gostara dele, pois representava a união. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a figura idosa que aparecia no espelho simbolizou a paz que ela tanto queria.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, querida Polly? – perguntou Albus Dumbledore, sorridente.

- Há um tempo muito, muito longo. – ela respondeu, suas forças sugadas pelo cansaço, pelo feitiço e pela imagem marcante que a encarava como se a morte não estivesse batendo à sua porta.

* * *

- Eu quero um namorado... – Josie comentou, servindo ovos e bacon ao amigo. Os dois estavam na cozinha, tendo um típico café da manhã norte americano: cheio de coisas que não se devia comer, e longe de ter o necessário.

- Por que está olhando para mim?! – o rapaz indagou, horrorizado, depois de se engasgar com o café.

- Oh, seu paspalho! – a garota exclamou estapeando a cabeça do amigo – Eu quero um homem em todas as acepções da palavra MACHO!

- Agora magoou meu coração de açúcar! – Will afinou a voz de um jeito bem gay só para irritá-la – Por que esse desejo repentino? – perguntou, voltando ao seu tom de voz normal, enquanto a melhor amiga sentava-se na sua frente.

- Não sei bem... – a ruiva suspirou, servindo-se de café bem forte – Acho que eu já fiquei demais, provei de mais, e não senti o gosto que eu queria, sabe?

- Uma pessoa de mente poluída poderia entender isso muito mal – o rapaz riu – Mas como sou eu que estou escutando, sei sim, Jô.

- Eu tenho dezesseis anos, quero uma paixão arrebatora, que me leve até saturno! Quero ficar com cara de boba apaixonada e toda aquela bobeira que acontece com as meninas do colegial o tempo todo...

- Hum... – ele a olhou calado por um momento – Alguém em vista?

- Não! Esse é o problema, eu conheço gente o tempo todo, to cercada de pessoas interessantes, cultas e cheias da grana... Que eu acho...

- Chatas de galocha!

- Exatamente – a garota concordou, aborrecida – Será que eu sou exigente demais? Será que você tá certo e estou esperando um príncipe e tal?

- Josie, pelo amor de Deus, desde quando você escuta alguma bobagem que sai da minha boca, amiga?

- Nunca?

- Isso! Eu nunca fui digno de atenção, não me dê atenção justo quanto a isso. – o rapaz disse, muito prático – O cara certo para você está lá fora só esperando para te ver e vai cair babando.

- Você é tão gentil! E, já que ele vai cair, eu vou atropelá-lo na _First Street_?

- Talvez, ou você dê uma pisada nele enquanto estiver comprando sapatos novos! – respondeu, rindo – Vamos lá, o que você quer no seu macho com M maiúsculo, além do necessário que ele goste de mulher?

- Eu quero alguém desafiador. Eu não quero mandar na situação, quero estar em pé de igualdade.

- Você quer alguém para brigar com você? Não é melhor começar a fazer judô?

A garota rolou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- Eu não sou fácil, Will, com alguém mole demais eu acabo ofuscando a pessoa, e me cansando dela. Por isso tem que ser alguém forte, que eu consiga bater de frente. Claro que eu também não quero um brutamontes, é obvio.

- Se quisesse, eu ia começar a estranhar seus gostos, garota ruiva.

- É, eu sei... Quero alguém inteligente, com um senso de humor interessante...

- Tirânico, você quer dizer. Só assim para te agüentar.

- Você era meu amigo não é?

- É claro que sou, e me considero o próprio Daila Lama às vezes por te agüentar, Josephine – o rapaz riu da cara da amiga – Mas isso é prerrogativa de melhor amigo, é claro. Vamos lá, eu vou dizer o que o cara tem quer ter para te agüentar. Saco, nos dois sentidos. Só para começar.

- E o que mais, opinião masculina suprema?

- Deve ter cabeça, porque você é uma Wikipédia ambulante.

- Que tira C menos em matemática – rolou os olhos.

- É claro que tira, você não estuda! Acha que o negócio funciona por osmose ou que você é a anunciada da geometria, santa Josephine dos números tortos, é?

- Bom, eu sou preguiçosa, admito... O que mais no meu macho perfeito?

- Ele tem que ser gostoso.

- É claro que ele tem que ser, ninguém merece os trambolhos. Ele tem que ter uma bunda perfeita, pernas de deus grego, uma boca...

- Josie, chega, ou eu vou ter um orgasmo aqui. – Will lançou um olhar carrancudo para a amiga, que caiu na gargalhada.

* * *

- Então é isso? – Polly perguntou, depois de ouvi-lo contar as novidades da bruxidade britânica. – Voldemort voltou para terminar o que havia começado há dezesseis anos?

Dumbledore sabia, pelo tom neutro da voz dela, que Polly escondia muito do que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Você entende, Polly, que fiz de tudo para que ele jamais descobrisse que estavam vivas e bem?


	7. Ad Libitum

**Capítulo Cinco - Ad Libitum - _À Escolha_**

_Onde eu estou?_

Helena olhou em volta, com certa dificuldade por conta da latejante dor de cabeça que surgira assim que ela abrira os olhos. O quarto era imaculadamente branco, previsivelmente limpo e irritantemente cheio de aparelhos eletrônicos que, por acaso, estavam ligados a seu corpo.

"Hospital", a palavra veio nos pensamentos desgostosos. Não gostava de hospitais. Fora em um deles que acordara pela primeira vez que lembrava, sem nenhuma lembrança ou indicação de quem fosse. Sentiu-se arrepiar ao ouvir a porta abrindo, pensando que logo veria um médico irritante querendo fazer "os exames de praxe".

Mas não foi um médico que entrou no quarto, e sim um homem comum. Usava jeans velhos e uma camiseta negra que, em contraste com a pele branca coberta de pêlos escuros, causava um certo charme. Os cabelos castanho-claros, quase loiros, caíam-lhe displicentemente pela testa, como se ele não houvesse tido tempo de penteá-los, ou talvez apenas fossem realmente rebeldes.

Os magníficos olhos, de um castanho dourado, fixaram-se nela.

- Ah, finalmente você acordou!

"Bem, ele pode até não ser médico, mas fala como um.", ela decidiu.

- Boa tarde. – ele continuou a falar, sorrindo. – Meu nome é Remus Lupin. Mas pode me chamar de Remus. É um prazer conhecê-la, tenente.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo, senhor Lupin. É um oficial? Não me lembro de haver alguma missão minha envolvida com o senhor.

- Não, não sou oficial. Na verdade, nem sou americano.

- Nota-se pelo sotaque. – ela respondeu. – O que o traz a mim, então?

- O ataque que aconteceu à sua casa hoje pela madrugada.

As lembranças do que havia acontecido de repente voltaram como um vendaval. Ela sentou-se na cama com uma pressa tal que fez sua cabeça duplicar a pressão que sofria, aumentando a dor. Levou a mão à testa, sem parar para pensar enquanto tentava levantar da cama.

- Amy, Henry, Lizzie...

- Acalme-se. – Remus a segurou e fez com que voltasse à posição inicial, deitada, para então servir-lhe um copo d'água. – Sua filha está na ala pediátrica do hospital. Sofreu leves escoriações, e está lá apenas por observação. Já seu marido e sua sogra... Sinto muito que seja eu a dar-lhe as más notícias, tenente, mas eles não se encontram mais entre nós. Que Merlin os guarde.

Helena sentiu seu coração descer e atravessar o concreto, indo em direção ao centro da terra. "Mortos? Não pode ser! Não, por favor, isso tem que ser mentira!", pensou. Mas em seu íntimo sabia que o homem não se havia enganado. Seu coração já lhe havia confirmado aquilo há muito. Estava sozinha novamente. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. "Sozinha, não. Tenho Amy."

- Não se preocupe, tenente. Nós estamos aqui para ajudá-la.

- Nós? – ela estranhou o uso do pronome. Foi só então que lembrou de algo que ele dissera. – Hei, você falou Merlin?

- Sim. Sou bruxo, como já deve ter percebido.

- Mas então onde eu estou? Em um hospital bruxo? – olhou em volta. Parecia muito um hospital normal.

- Não, estamos num hospital trouxa. Sua família estranharia muito se vocês duas sumissem depois de um ataque de vândalos. Aliás, tem um parente seu querendo vê-la. Aguarde um instante, por favor.

Ele saiu, e segundos depois um louro muito conhecido dela entrou.

- Willy.

- Helena. – ele saudou com um sorriso. – Minhas condolências.

- Obrigada. Pra você também. Afinal, Lizzie era sua mãe.

- Oh, você sabe que eu não pensava nela desse jeito.

Sim, ela sabia que Willy desprezava a própria família. Tanto que havia passado anos numa corporação adversária, até que, quando Joseph Fowl, o pai dele e de Henry, faleceu, os laços de sangue falaram mais alto, e ambos os filhos voltaram ao seio da família.

- O que você quer?

- Hum, direto ao ponto, hein?

- Exatamente.

- Só gostaria de saber como você está. Passei para ver Amy na ala pediátrica. Ela me pareceu muito bem.

- Sério? – ela arregalou os olhos, ansiosa por qualquer notícia da filha.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. Vim oferecer-lhe meus préstimos e encarregar-me de preparar o funeral.

- Oh, eu apreciaria muito. Suspeito que vou estar bastante ocupada assim que pôr os pés pra fora desse quarto.

- Vai, mesmo. Seu chefe, o comandante Higew, está louco pra saber o que aconteceu. Você sabe, ele quer pegar os vândalos que invadiram a cara e assassinaram Henry e Lizzie.

- Imaginei isso.

- Espero que esteja em condições de depor, Hel. Ele não parece disposto a esperar você se recuperar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – respondeu ela, retornando ao modo de ser da tenente Fowl.

- Então eu vou deixar você descansando. Aliás, Hel, você sabe quem são esses homens que estão tomando conta de você?

- Eu os conheço, sim. – disse, sem entender porquê defendia Remus Lupin e os outros que faziam parte do "nós" que ele falara. Pelo que sabia, ele podia muito bem ser um dos tais Comensais que entraram na mansão. Mas algo lhe dizia que não.

- Então eu fico mais tranqüilo. – ele ergueu-se da cadeira onde sentara e beijou-lhe a testa. – Até logo. Melhoras.

- Até, Willy.

A relação dela com o cunhado e subordinado direto de seu marido era estranha. Willy a desejava, e sempre deixara aquilo claro, mas nunca avançara o sinal, embora sempre oferecesse situações em que Helena poderia dar algum tipo de sinal sobre um relacionamento. Mas, em situações como aquela, em que algum ente querido que ela conhecera naqueles últimos quinze anos aparecia morto, Willy era um dos primeiros a apoiá-la. O louro ainda era uma bela peça de xadrez à qual ela não sabia como adorar ou detestar.

* * *

Amy chegou algumas horas depois, acompanhada de um outro homem, que tinha nariz adunco, cabelos oleosos e expressão pouco amigável. Helena sentiu algum toque de reconhecimento nele, pois os olhos negros brilharam de surpresa, mas ele logo recuperou o autocontrole e voltou à postura fria.

- Severus Snape. – respondeu à pergunta silenciosa de Helena, sem no entanto estender a mão para cumprimentá-la. – Você já conheceu o Sr. Lupin.

- Sim. – disse, com uma cautela estranha na voz. – Você é um dos amigos dele?

Ele hesitou em usar o termo amigo, mas, por fim, respondeu:

- Sim, senhora. Estou aqui para alertá-la sobre alguns fatos. Mas, antes, o Sr. Lupin me pediu que conduzisse sua filha até aqui para vê-la.

Amy, que estava estranhamente retraída e quieta, pulou sobre a mãe, abraçando-a.

- Esse homem me dá medo! – sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe. – Helena abraçou a filha e fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor que emanava dela. "Céus, como é bom saber que ela está bem!" – Como está, querida?

- Bem.

Amy relatou a forma como acordara e a estranha moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa que encontrara ao seu lado. "Tonks", como ela se intitulara, dissera que a menina logo veria sua mãe, e as duas conversaram bastante. Porém, teve de sair quando o médico começou a examinar a garotinha, e acabou não voltando mais. Quem chegara logo após o exame fora Severus.

- Quando o médico saiu, esse... Moço... – ela olhou desconfiada para Severus. – chegou e disse que iria me trazer pra te ver e que você estava bem. Então eu vim com ele.

Helena tinha um sermão sobre "O que eu disse sobre não confiar em estranhos?" na ponta da língua, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento, portanto, apenas esqueceu a situação. Conversaram por mais alguns minutos sem que o homem – parado ao lado da porta e evidentemente incomodado de ter que escutar tudo. – interferisse. Mas, por fim, ele pareceu perder a paciência.

- Desculpem-me por incomodar, mas nós temos assuntos sérios a conversar, senhora Fowl.

- Oh, está bem... – ela suspirou. – Até mais, querida. Nos veremos de novo em breve.

- Eu sei que sim, mãe. – Amy sorriu e saiu pela porta, sendo recebida por Tonks do outro lado.

Helena observou um pouco a mulher antes que a porta se fechasse.

- E então, Snape?

- Então?

- Você me fez parar de falar com minha filha por alguma razão, eu suponho. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

"Muito parecida com aquela vagabunda no jeito... Embora a aparência seja totalmente diferente do que eu esperava.", pensou ele. Em seguida pigarreou e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Lupin, Tonks, Quinn... E os senhores também.

Helena ficou curiosa sobre quem seriam os "senhores" a quem Snape referia-se, mas logo teve sua curiosidade satisfeita: o comandante Jasper, seu superior, e o secretário de estado, senhor Madison.

- Comandante. – ela bateu continência, a qual foi respondida por ele. – Secretário Madison. – cumprimentou respeitosamente.

- Bom vê-la inteira, tenente. – o comandante comentou. – Temos algo sério a discutir.

- É, eu percebi. – disse ela, circunspeta. – Vocês se conhecem? – apontou o grupo de bruxos e depois a dupla de federais, cada um de um lado da sua cama.

- É lógico que sim, Helena. – Jasper respondeu, ficando mais sério ainda. – Temos monitorado os bruxos em todo o país há muitos anos e até então conseguimos manter relações agradáveis graças ao Ministro da Magia, o chefe de estado deles.

- Então vocês sabiam que eles iam atacar a minha casa e não fizeram NADA pra impedir? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não, isso nós não sabíamos. – o secretário de estado respondeu. – O pessoal da NSA não sabia que haveriam ataques a territórios de não-bruxos. – admitiu.

- Mas nós fomos avisados alguns segundos antes. – Quinn adicionou, chamando a atenção de todos. – O Lorde das Trevas avisou o departamento de Aurores da Inglaterra sobre sua pretensão. E avisou Dumbledore. Tivemos pouco tempo para acionar os Aurores daqui e tentar um transporte de chave-de-portal para cá. Não chegamos a tempo de salvar sua sogra e seu marido, entretanto.

Helena baixou os olhos, não querendo lembrar daquilo.

- Eu lamento, tenente. – comandante Jasper pronunciou-se. – Henry fará falta para muita gente.

- Já está fazendo... – ela respondeu, com um sorriso fraco. – Mas prossigam.

- Você sabe o que significou aquele ataque, tenente?

- Não faço a mínima idéia do porquê disso. – ela respondeu, mas depois falou rápido. – Lembro de Lizzie dizer algo sobre eles estarem atrás de mim...

_Fuja, querida. Antes que tenha de enfrentar o passado sem saber quem ele é. Eles estão atrás de você._

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, provocando dor. Mas teve de sair do seu próprio mundinho pelas perguntas dos visitantes.

- Então ela te deixou avisada.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu a ruiva. – Ela só disse isso. Não explicou o porquê.

_Você é o que o Lorde das Trevas tinha, e agora ele quer de volta._

Ela preferiu ocultar esta pequena frase. Algo lhe dizia que não era bom expor certas coisas ainda.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, por enquanto. – Tonks falou. – Você e a sua filha, que é muito adorável por sinal, estão correndo grande perigo.

- Isso eu já notei. – respondeu Helena, um tanto quanto sarcástica.

- Nós, - começou Jasper. – eu e o secretário, andamos conversando muito sobre seu futuro, tenente. E achamos que não é mais seguro para você continuar como está.

- O QUÊ??? – Helena enfureceu-se, ficando da cor dos cabelos. – Quem disse que vocês têm o direito de decidir o que é melhor pra mim?

- Helena, você viu que nem na mansão Fowl você está segura. E trabalhando para a polícia, pior ainda.

- Além de ser alvo constante da mídia trouxa. – acrescentou Lupin, com um sorriso amigável. – Descobri muito sobre você em artigos de jornal. Parece-me ser uma grande oficial.

- Elogios depois, Lupin. Explicações são bem-vindas agora.

Jasper observou enquanto ela, mesmo deitada numa cama de hospital e usando roupas de paciente, cruzava os braços e dardejava todos com o olhar. Helena sempre fora uma de suas melhores policiais. Tanto que havia alcançado a patente de tenente rapidamente. Mas, ao casar-se com Henry Fowl, deixara claro que não iria passar daquilo, para não comprometer sua vida particular.

Quando Amy nasceu, então, fora um auê. Helena tirara meses de férias, deixando as investigações em andamento para outros policiais. Mas vez ou outra tinha que se meter de novo no departamento de polícia onde trabalhava, pois as coisas pareciam simplesmente parar se ela não aparecesse. Henry havia ligado para ele várias vezes ameaçando ir bater na porta dele e contar a Rosie, sua mulher, o que estava acontecendo se ele não desse um jeito de manter Helena em casa por mais tempo.

Jasper conseguira contornar as coisas, mas foi nessa época que apareceu o caso que lançaria sua amiga ruiva ao estrelato policial e, ao mesmo tempo, em uma crise matrimonial. Por sorte, quando tudo acabou, ela estava de volta às boas com Henry e, de quebra, virara manchete de jornal.

- Hel, acalme-se. – ele pediu, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Ela virou-se para ele, e o comandante detectou aquela fragilidade que a acompanhava no começo da carreira. Aparecera nos Estados Unidos sem família e sem passado, e agora estava passando por situação semelhante.

- Você não pode continuar. Estará pondo a sua vida e a de Amy em risco, e você sabe disso.

- É meio tarde pra dar o aviso, não, comandante?

Ele a encarou com força.

- Escute, ao menos. Temos coisas importantes a lhe falar.

Ela suspirou.

- Está bem.

O secretário tomou a palavra.

- O Ministério da Magia, órgão que rege o governo bruxo, nos deixou avisados sobre uma possível facção de bruxos querendo tomar o poder. Entretanto, como o líder deles, Voldemort, não havia ainda colocado os pés nos Estados Unidos, nós não havíamos nos preocupado com isso.

- Entretanto, mesmo nós, que monitoramos a atividade dos bruxos da trevas na Inglaterra, não havíamos previsto um ataque para cá. Ele sequer reviveu seu partido lá. Pensamos que ele só viria atrás de você quando tivesse reagrupado seus antigos seguidores.

- Hei! – Jasper engrossou a voz. – Quer dizer que vocês sabiam que eles pretendiam vir atrás dela, mais cedo ou mais tarde?

- É claro que sim! – Tonks falou. – Nós não somos vocês, que só descobrem as coisas depois que elas aconteceram.

- Tonks! – Quinn a repreendeu. – Lembre-se que desta vez nem nós sabíamos.

- Mas, Quinn, nós os avisamos, não foi?

- Porque o Lorde das Trevas nos avisou antes. – Severus se manifestou. – Se não, poderíamos nunca ter chegado a tempo.

- Mas chegamos! – Tonks insistiu. – E eles?

- TONKS! – Quinn falou pela segunda vez.

A moça de cabelo cor-de-rosa mordeu a língua e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Continuando... – o secretário Madison reassumiu sua pose, não sem antes lançar um olhar de desagrado ao grupo bruxo. – Nós não estávamos de sobreaviso para um ataque. E, ao que me parece, ele foi especialmente dirigido para você.

- Você tem algo que Voldemort quer. – resumiu Lupin, sem querer dar mais detalhes. – E que se ele obtiver, poderá concretizar nossos piores pesadelos.

- Portanto, pretendemos manter você e sua filha sobre nossa proteção. – completou Quinn.

- O que isso significa? – argüiu Helena.

- Que você vai passar uns tempos na Inglaterra com os nossos amigos aí. – respondeu Jasper.

- E você vai permitir, capitão? Nós nem sabemos quem eles são!

- Você estará segura, Sra. Fowl. – assegurou Madison. – Eu conheço Amos Diggory, o atual Ministro da Magia inglês. Ele é uma pessoa da mais alta dignidade e confiança, e eu posso garantir a você que se ele confia nestas pessoas, é porquê eles são realmente bons e honestos.

- Amos não é nada perto de Dumbledore. Ele nos dá apoio também.

- Ouvi falar de Dumbledore. Ele não é o diretor da escola para onde Amy vai? – perguntou Helena.

- Albus Dumbledore é muito mais do que um diretor de escola, Fowl. – respondeu Severus, com um respeito que convenceu Helena.

- Mas eu não posso abandonar o trabalho assim!

- Mas você não vai abandonar o trabalho. – Madison continuou. – Nós pensamos bem sobre isso, e já que seria melhor pra você ir para lá, pensamos em torná-la nossa embaixadora no mundo bruxo.

- EMBAIXADORA? – Helena praticamente gritou.

- Sim. – Madison confirmou. – Você obviamente tem alguma ligação com eles, senhora Fowl. E, de qualquer forma, tendo alguém lá para observar e nos manter atualizados, estaremos mais aptos a combater novos ataques do homem chamado Voldemort, se por acaso ele insistir na ofensiva. E poderemos entender melhor as pessoas bruxas. Você poderá estar por perto para proteger sua filha, e de quebra será a representante da parte não-bruxa dos Estados Unidos.

- Quem sabe assim possamos trabalhar para unir os dois "mundos". – acrescentou o comandante.

Helena suspeitava que a maior parte dos políticos dos Estados Unidos não pensaria daquela forma, mas agiria de uma dessas duas: ou quereria acabar com os bruxos ou arranjaria algum jeito de se aproveitar deles. Ela conhecia o complexo megalomaníaco dos governantes daquela terra. Mas o secretário parecia sincero.

- Terá todo o apoio da embaixada americana na parte não-bruxa da Inglaterra, senhora. Aliás, irá morar nos arredores da embaixada, como o embaixador da parte não-bruxa.

- Pense em Amy, Hel. – Jasper pediu. – E pense que isso pode ser melhor para vocês, agora que vocês não têm mais Henry ou Lizzie.

- Eu espero que aceite, senhora. Jasper me garantiu que você é a pessoa certa para o cargo. – o secretário comentou. Ele e o comandante eram amigos de longa data.

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou ela, sabendo que alguma coisa ruim acabaria surgindo daquilo tudo, mas também percebendo que não havia mais como adiar uma volta ao passado.

- Não. – Jasper sorriu. – A única escolha que você tem é se prefere comer carneiro ou peru hoje lá em casa. Rosie está nos aguardando.

Ela riu.

- Não sei se vou conseguir engolir algo hoje.

- Nós os deixaremos descansar agora. O avião parte amanhã às nove da manhã. – avisou Lupin.

- Está bem, ela estará lá. – garantiu Jasper.

Os bruxos e o secretário saíram, despedindo-se com pressa. O comandante esperou-a do lado de fora enquanto trocava de roupa, depois de o médico confirmar que ela poderia sair. Ela e Amy juntaram-se ao comandante em pouco tempo.

_Você é o que o Lorde das Trevas tinha, e agora ele quer de volta._

Ela não queria mais pensar naquilo. Precisava cuidar da proteção de Amy. E se preparar para encarar seu passado, se assim fosse necessário.


	8. Alma Mater

**Capítulo Seis - Alma Mater - _A Escola_**

**Gerogue diz:** Ela está no mesmo avião que você.

**PSin diz:** O QUÊ??? Helena Fowl no mesmo avião que eu e você NÃO me avisa?

**Gerogue diz:** Só soube agora, Polly. Parece que ela vai fazer política norte-americana na Inglaterra. O assistente do secretário Madison não quis entrar em detalhes, mas deixou escapar que ela virou embaixadora.

**PSin diz:** EMBAIXADORA? A Fowl anti-social e grossa que eu nunca consegui entrevistar?

**Gerogue diz:** Essa mesma. Aproveite que ela não tem para onde fugir e arranque mais informações, Polly. A Times pagaria bem por isso.

- Mãe? Ainda não terminou com a reunião? – uma adolescente ruiva, sentada ao lado da mulher mais velha, tirou os fones de ouvido e encarou-a.

- Ainda não, querida. Você sabe como meu chefe é... Mas eu já estou terminando aqui.

- Ótimo. Esse vôo está muito monótono.

Polly sorriu para a filha e voltou sua atenção para a conferência no computador.

**PSin diz:** Há, faz de conta que eu ia perder a chance. Depois de tantos anos tentando entrevistar a Tenente "Odeio Repórteres" Fowl, eu não quero mais saber de escapulidas. E desde quando o Harrison deixou de ser embaixador norte-americano na Inglaterra?

**Gerogue diz:** Esse é o mistério – ele não deixou o cargo. Descubra o que está acontecendo, Polly, antes que a concorrência descubra.

**PSin diz:** A concorrência vai beijar meus pés muito em breve, Sr. Gerogue. Mandarei notícias em breve. Até mais!

Polly fechou o computador, para alívio da filha.

- Finalmente! Você tá grudada com esse computador há horas!

- Desculpe, Josie, mas não vamos poder conversar agora. O furo de reportagem que pode me dar um Pulitzer está nesse avião.

- Ah, não acredito... – a ruiva fechou a cara. – Que coisa! Estamos indo à Inglaterra por minha causa ou por conta do seu trabalho?

- Por você, querida. Mas isso é mesmo muito importante. Eu já volto. – e levantou, esgueirando-se entre as poltronas.

A garota revirou os olhos, mas voltou a se concentrar na música de rock, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor. Polly não esperava que Josie entendesse aquilo. Aquela mulher estava se esgueirando da imprensa há anos, aquela era a sua oportunidade, e além do mais, ainda tinha a parte do ser pessoal. Do outro lado da primeira classe, avistou a cabeleira ruiva ao lado de uma menina, a herdeira dos Fowl, Amy.

- Senhora Fowl - Polly sorriu demonstrando uma surpresa genuína.

- Sinclair? - Helena arregalou os olhos, que estavam sombreados por olheiras escuras. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Viagem de férias - o sorriso aumentou e olhou para a menina quieta, parecendo um pouco amedrontada - E você, baixinha, se divertindo nas ferias também? - Polly não quis demonstrar, mas já sabia de cara que algo maior do que poderia imaginar a princípio estava quase a seu alcance.

- Amy vai estudar na Inglaterra, em uma escola particular. - Helen contornou a situação, incomodada. - Eu vim acompanhá-la.

- Na Inglaterra? Com tantas boas escolas em Nova York, você vai enviá-la para tão longe? Não sei como consegue, minha filha tem 16 anos e acho muito difícil me separar dela.

A menção de filha fez Helen observar Amy, que observava as duas, quase caindo no sono. Ela já havia perdido um marido e uma maravilhosa sogra.

- Não acho que você tenha nada a ver com meus assuntos familiares, Sinclair. – respondeu, rude, enquanto virava-se para cobrir Amy, que começava a adormecer com a cabeça encostada em seu colo.

- Ah! Seus assunto familiares... devo dizer que sinto muito pela morte do seu esposo, ele foi muito gentil comigo quando tive a oportunidade de entrevistá-lo logo que assumiu as Corporações Fowl.

- Hunpf... - Helen observou Amy, que lembrava tanto o pai. - Muito obrigada, Sinclair. Mas se meus assuntos particulares não lhe interessam, o que continua fazendo aqui? - ela argüiu. - Devo lembrar que nós nunca fomos exatamente "amigas"...

- Realmente, você sempre deixou isso bem claro – falou sem perder o típico ar simpático. – São os ossos do oficio, não é todo dia que um país ganha dois embaixadores, sabe? Por mais importante que sejam os EUA, eu fico curiosa em saber porque precisam de dois embaixadores na Inglaterra. O Harrison não está fazendo bem o trabalho dele para precisar da sua ajuda, Fowl?

A ruiva ficou pálida.

- Como é que é? - engasgou, buscando o cálice de vinho que havia deixado perto de Amy, e tomando um gole. - Não sei do que você está falando, Sinclair.

- Ora, Fowl, ninguém consegue esconder nada por muito tempo da mídia, você não está só indo a Inglaterra levar a pequena, será nossa nova embaixadora lá e tenho certeza que meus leitores adorarão saber porque a famosa e tão discreta Helena Fowl aceitou essa missão.

- Além de você finalmente conseguir acabar com toda a minha paciência, Sinclair, eu não pretendo abrir a boca para falar nada. Eu estou acompanhando Amy a uma nova escola para a qual ela foi convidada, e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Remus, que havia sido encarregado de acompanhar as mulheres Fowl durante o trajeto de avião ("Nós temos a maior segurança aérea do mundo!", insistira Madison), chegou e encarou as duas mulheres. Havia ido rapidamente ao banheiro.

- Polly? Polly Sinclair?

A morena arregalou os olhos. Estava olhando para Remus Lupin depois de mais de dezesseis anos, um Maroto na sua frente? Sentiu-se nostálgica pelos tempos de escola e outras coisas mais.

- Remus, o que você está fazendo num avião?

- Minha nossa, há quanto tempo... - Remus abraçou-a fortemente. - Estou acompanhando a tenente Fowl e a pequena Amy até a Inglaterra. Dumbledore me pediu este pequeno favor.

- LUPIN! Quem lhe deu permissão para revelar informação confidencial para a imprensa? - Helena berrou. Sorte que, como o vôo seguia madrugada adentro, os outros poucos passageiros pareciam dormir.

Certo, aquilo estava ficando mais estranho a cada momento. A cabeça de Polly funcionava a mil. Sabia que havia Fowl bruxos na Inglaterra, mas nunca poderia imaginar que havia uma ligação com aqueles "Fowl".

- Você está querendo me dizer que Amy Fowl é bruxa? – riu-se – Eu pensei que fosse um segredo mais grave, bem mais grave! Isso chega ser monótono, como diz minha filha.

- Escute aqui, Sinclair... - Helena levantou-se, afastando Remus para o lado com um empurrão e segurando a gola da roupa dela. - Se as palavras Fowl e magia vierem associadas a mim ou à minha filha nos seus jornais, você é uma mulher morta, ENTENDEU?

- Polly, por favor, mantenha silêncio. - Remus continuou, ainda recuperando-se do empurrão e puxando Helena para longe da amiga. - Você não ficou sabendo da marca negra no ataque à mansão dos Fowl?

- Não, pelo visto a polícia abafou tudo por ordens do Madison. Tudo que nos foi repassado foi que vândalos contratados por inimigos de Henry Fowl haviam invadido a casa e assassinado o homem.

- Mas foi muito mais que isso. - disse Helena, inconformada com as descobertas que Polly fazia.

- Nós recebemos o aviso de ataque de Comensais da Morte na Inglaterra e avisamos o pessoal do Ministério daqui enquanto preparávamos nossa vinda.

Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

- Eles estão atrás das Fowl. Voldemort quer algo que a tenente tem.

- Você não quer dizer que... que ela... - Polly arregalou os olhos, encarando o amigo e a tenente repetidamente.

- Exatamente o que você está pensando, Polly. E por isso nós temos de protegê-la, e à pequena Amy. Ela pode ser herdeira da mãe.

- Mas é claro que Amy é minha herdeira. - disse Helena, sem entender a real conotação que os dois usavam para a palavra. - Com licença, dá pra alguém me explicar do que vocês estão falando?

O copo de vinho tremeu e emborcou, sujando o carpete do avião.

Vendo o liquido vermelho percorrer o chão, de sobressalto Polly olhou para o fim do corredor onde Josie alheia ao mundo continuava a ouvir música nos mais altos volumes e lia uma revista.

- Vocês perderam completamente a razão?! – a mulher queria gritar, mas se conteve e tirou a varinha da roupa; nunca a usava, mas tinha sempre comigo – Depois de todo o mal que essa mulher nos causou, vocês vão protegê-la?! Não acredito que me deixei convencer por Dumbledore a levar Josie para Hogwarts, vou abrir um portal e voltar para Nova York agora – e olhou para Helena – e depois pode ter certeza que vou terminar o que esses idiotas deveriam ter feito há muito tempo, Maya.

- Do que está falando? Quem é Maya?

- POLLY! - Remus, sem precisar usar sua própria varinha, chamou a da amiga para as mãos dele. - Nada de portais. Acalme-se.

- Me acalmar o inferno, Lupin! Josie está aqui, não vou deixar que essa mulher estrague a vida da minha filha como ela fez com a de todos que cruzaram seu caminho!

- Polly, ela nem sabe quem é Josie! Ela não lembra de NADA! - ele praticamente gritou a última palavra. - Você entendeu? Ela não lembra quem sou eu, quem é você... Ela nem sequer recorda de Lily, Densetsu ou Sirius!

- Hein? - Helena, cada vez mais confusa, apenas assistia o embate daqueles dois. - Do que vocês estão falando? - seria mais uma parte do seu passado que ela desconhecia?

- Oh! Que ótimo para ela – disse sarcástica – Esquecer todas as pessoas que ela matou, isso é muito útil.

Helena olhou pálida para Polly.

- Eu matei alguém? - perguntou, fixando os olhos em Lupin dessa vez.

- Tenente, trate de se acalmar. - Remus olhou para a varinha em suas mãos, e então para Helena, e de repente decidiu. - Estupefaça!

A ruiva caiu no assento, completamente adormecida. Remus certificou-se de que ninguém estava olhando e completou.

- Obliviate!

- Por que fez isso?! – Polly parecia revoltada – Eu esperei dezesseis anos para dizer todas as verdades que estavam engasgadas na garganta, Lupin!

- E você acha que eu também não, Polly? Ou você esqueceu que ela matou Lena também? - ele disse, começando a ficar irritado. - Melanie está apreensiva em rever Maya, e eu só vim para cá porquê Dumbledore me pediu. Ele parecia saber que o Snape não saberia lidar bem com ela...

- Snape não sabe lidar bem com uma porta, Remus – ela passou a mão nos cabelos negros, tentando se acalmar, olhando para a mulher desmaiada, não acreditando que em tantos anos nunca havia nem ao menos desconfiado que estava com a "maldita Maya" na sua frente. Sempre achara a semelhança com Lily estranha, mas sempre imaginara que se tratasse mais um daqueles casos de pessoas estranhamente parecidas – Por que essa desgraçada está usando a imagem de Lily? – indagou encarando Lupin – Isso é ultrajante, no mínimo.

- Você sabe muito bem o que Lily significava para ela, Polly. Maya nunca permitiria que Voldemort encostasse um dedinho sequer em Lily. Ela amava Lily, tanto quanto o James, você, eu, todo mundo a amava.

- Tanto amava que Lily está morta e vocês estão levando Maya para perto de Harry e o pior, eu estou levando minha filha para o último lugar que ela deveria ir. Me dê um único motivo, Lupin, para eu continuar essa viagem a Inglaterra!

- Você quer um bom motivo, Polly? Pois eu vou te dar sete: Lily, James, Densetsu, Lena, Sirius, Josie e Harry. Todos eles têm algo a ver com a profecia da Sétima, e muitos precisaram morrer para concluí-la. O fato de ela estar totalmente desmemoriada significa que a primeira parte da profecia se realizou. E mesmo que ainda não tenhamos conseguido decifrar a segunda e a terceira, precisamos de Maya. Para vencer Voldemort, e você sabe disso. A filha de Miguel e de Diana, Polly. Precisamos mantê-la do nosso lado agora. Você consegue sentir alguma emanação de energia das trevas dela?

- Não. – olhou em desafio para Lupin – Está vendo aquela garota ruiva sentada no fim do corredor, Remus? Tão alegre e se divertindo com uma mera revista. Você consegue sentir algo ruim vindo dela? A resposta é não, mas isso não significa que seja verdade.

- Josie... - ele observou a adolescente por algum tempo. - Ela lembra muito o pai.

- É, mas infelizmente é idêntica à avó, e por acaso Tom Riddle a conheceu bem – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça – Eu odeio essas malditas ligações de sangue.

- Pois é, Polly. E você sabe de que família Maya descende. Da mais alta dignidade e que não seria capaz de sofrer suspeita. Uma filha da Luz que foi corrompida pelas trevas, assim como o próprio Lúcifer. Dumbledore quer recuperá-la. Quer que ela volte a ser a Sétima.

- Ela nunca deixou de ser a sétima. - Polly respondeu. - E nunca foi boa, no real sentido da palavra. Por Deus, Maya era uma completa vagabunda. E Dumbledore deveria manter distância dela. Essa meretriz é uma vergonha para uma família de respeito. Ela deveria morrer de uma vez para evitar mais confusões.

- Não, Polly. - Remus contradisse. - Dumbledore é quem mais sofre com isso. Lembre-se que Maya matou Elizabeth também. E se ele é capaz de olhar além da dor e do ódio, para pensar num bem maior em vez de vingança, é o que nós devemos fazer. De qualquer forma, Melanie não teria poderes para defender sozinha o Décimo Terceiro, Josie e Harry, mesmo que Maya estivesse morta. Voldemort está muito mais forte que antes. E a única coisa que pode quebrar a força dele é Maya e o que Lily e ela construíram juntas.

Diante do silêncio da repórter, o homem-lobo continuou.

- E pense, Polly, que se trouxermos Maya para o nosso lado, ela será uma poderosa proteção para os garotos. - e desviou o olhar para Josie. - Inclusive para Josie, já que eu creio que ela logo irá se enturmar com Harry, Hermione e os outros. Maya é a Sétima, e terá de defender aqueles ligados à profecia. Pelo menos os que continuam vivos.

- Está bem, Lupin, por enquanto, se vocês conseguirem controlá-la e se ela se for útil, mas... Se ela se aproximar de um fio de cabelo da minha filha para lhe fazer mal, pode ter certeza, que ela vai ter preferido morrer antes.

- Não tenha preocupações, Polly. Depois do que houve com Lena, eu e Melanie jamais permitiremos que algo de ruim aconteça a Josie. Fique tranqüila. - disse ele, com um tristonho olhar saudoso.

- Vocês ainda não se recuperaram disso, não foi? - disse ela, lançando um olhar carinhoso para o amigo.

- Não existe maneira de se recuperar da morte de um filho, Polly. - respondeu ele, sentindo-se melhor com a oferta de carinho.

- E lá se foi meu Pulitzer... - a mulher rodou os olhos, fazendo-o rir.

- Você ainda é uma das pessoas mais engraçadas que eu conheço.

Ela despediu-se e voltou para junto da filha, de quem teve de se esquivar das perguntas incisivas. "Desculpe, Josie, é para o seu bem. Saber demais pode piorar tudo!", pediu mentalmente. A jovem ruiva, embora muito emburrada, logo fez as pazes com a mãe e ambas curtiram o restante do trajeto.

Remus, entretanto, ainda tinha o resto do trajeto para fazer com Helena. E aquilo sim era uma provação. Dumbledore sabia como era doloroso para ele fazer aquele trabalho, mas Severus não daria conta. Embora ele e Maya tenham estado em constante contato na primeira Era das Trevas, ele sempre a odiou. E Snape não saberia controlar seu humor e transmitir a Helena Fowl a segurança necessária para que ela os acompanhasse.

O homem-lobo amaldiçoou sua facilidade com a diplomacia naquele momento. Estar ao lado da assassina da sua filha, e que aliás usava o nome dela, era algo extremamente frustrante. Helena Lupin fora uma criança adorável enquanto viva, e um pobre corpo mutilado em sua morte. Ele jamais esqueceria as atrocidades pelas quais a menina fora submetida.

A vontade de matá-la era grande. O ódio crescia cada vez que lembrava que havia uma alma podre dentro do corpo que era a cópia perfeita de Lily Evans Potter. A única coisa que o paralisava, além da confiança que Dumbledore depositava em si e de seu próprio senso ético, era saber que ela não sofreria nem um pouco em suas mãos se acabasse com aquela farsa naquele momento.

Helena Fowl, além de ter a aparência de Lily, era completamente diferente de Maya, e não fazia idéia dos desastres que causara tantos anos antes. Ela não saberia o porquê de sua morte, nem sentiria remorso, nem lembraria das tantas almas que enviara aos purgatórios. E ela mesma não deveria sofrer no inferno, já que, ele pensava, viver com Voldemort era bem parecido.

"Melanie, preciso de você mais do que nunca...", ele pensou, querendo ter um terço da força que a esposa possuía. E não falava de seus dons de Réia. Sua esposa era forte psicologicamente. Melanie enfrentara melhor que ele a notícia de que teriam uma "nova" Maya em Hogwarts. Dumbledore procurara conscientizá-la de que Helena Fowl não ofereceria perigo enquanto pudessem controlar sua memória, até que desvendassem os outros dois poemas da profecia das Sete e conseguissem um jeito de trazê-la definitivamente para o lado deles.

A última das Réias sobreviventes, Melanie sabia-se muito perto do perigo. Voldemort queria exterminá-las, já que elas não estavam dispostas a entregar-lhe uma pedra lunar. Principalmente uma das Sete. Ele já havia enviado para junto de Réia cinco das Sete. Só faltavam ela e Maya...

"Não, eu nunca vou permitir que ele faça isso. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo", ele prometeu a si mesmo pela milésima vez. Perdera sua preciosa Helena, porquê Voldemort pensara que, sendo filha de uma das Sete, Lena herdaria os dons da mãe e seria mais um estorvo em seu caminho. "Melanie não vai morrer nas mãos daquele canalha, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça".

Observou a moça ruiva, de uma estonteante beleza, adormecida ao seu lado. "Lily... Você sempre acreditou em Maya. Sempre viu nela algo que nem Densetsu enxergou. Nem Dumbledore enxergou. Mas o quê? O que você viu nessa menina que ninguém mais viu, Lily? O que te fez entregar a vida do Harry nas mãos dela?"

Helena Fowl, pelo que ele percebera, não tinha os mesmos poderes que Maya. Deveriam estar adormecidos dentro dela, pois ele não conseguia sentir um único vestígio de aura das trevas nela. Parecia tão pura e boa quanto qualquer outra Réia. E a filha, então, era um anjo de candura. Tinha a superioridade típica dos Fowl, e o ar de "eu sou dona do mundo" que qualquer menina rica tem. Mas era uma ótima garotinha, adorável quando fazia amizade com alguém.

"Merlin, eu devo ter feito algo de muito ruim para ter que passar por tudo isso... Só espero que os deuses nos ajudem a fazer as coisas corretamente desta vez. Os erros que cometemos no passado levaram a muitas desgraças. Guie-nos nessa nova tentativa, porque se as coisas derem errado novamente..."

Ele decidiu que seria perda de tempo vendo mentalmente todas as desgraças que poderiam acontecer. Resolveu, então, apelar para a única outra força que conhecia: a oração. E passou o resto do trajeto orando silenciosamente como não fazia há muitos anos.

* * *

**Numa locomotiva vermelha, terça-feira, 02 de setembro de 1997. **

Chegamos ao Aeroporto Internacional por volta das seis da manhã, tomamos um café lá mesmo e depois partimos para a Estação Ferroviária de King's Cross. Os bruxos ingleses vão para a escola de trem. Com tantas maneiras mágicas de viajar, isso parece tão babaca. Mas em suma, aqui estou numa locomotiva vermelha em direção a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e a única coisa boa em toda essa história está sentada na minha frente, e se chama Bill Weasley. Ele estava nos esperando com outro bruxo, um tal de Remus Lupin, quando chegamos na Estação. O Lupin parece conhecer minha mãe há séculos e sei lá porque, ele tem um ar intelectual chato que me lembra muito um professor.

Mas o Bill, meu Deus, ele é muito gato! Ruivos sempre me chamam a atenção, ao inferno que os semelhantes se repelem. Ele tem o cabelo comprido, um brinco enorme que eu posso jurar ser um dente e parece um cantor de rock. Mas lá se foi minha euforia por água a baixo quando percebi uma aliança prateada na mão direita dele. Ele acabou de contando que tem uma namorada, Fleur, francesa, meio veela! Esse é o tipo de coisa que joga nossa moral lá para baixo.

Depois dessa descoberta nefasta foi que a viagem realmente perdeu a graça. Tem uma hora que cansa ficar fazendo cara feia para nossa mãe e demonstrar assim nosso desgosto. Certo que teve a parte que uma mulher trouxe docinhos para comprarmos e isso injetou açúcar no meu sangue, me deixando ligeiramente de melhor humor - mas não muito, só o suficiente para não ficar resmungando.

Percebi que mamãe está com um humor tão bom quanto o meu: ela não pára de tamborilar os dedos na perna e fica reclamando que podiam fazer a locomotiva ser mais rápida usando magia. Eu sei que não estou causando esse mau humor, pois ela está acostumada demais comigo para ter uma reação dessas. Mas já estou cansada demais das negativas que venho recebendo para tentar descobrir o que está havendo com ela.

.Nada de mais está acontecendo nessa viagem e acho que vou morrer de tédio, obrigada para vir a um lugar que eu não quero, com pessoas que eu já sei serem chatas de galocha e com minha mãe ainda cheia de segredos! Certo, até escrever está chato, vou tirar uma soneca e quando chegar a Hogwarts, eu continuo... Tá, eu sei que sou preguiçosa, mas e daí?

* * *

- Elas logo devem chegar, Severus.

Snape apenas encarou Dumbledore, silencioso e pensativo, como de costume.

Sim, logicamente ele estava a par dos fatos. Ensinando em Hogwarts, sabia perfeitamente que as Sinclair estavam de volta à Inglaterra, assim como outras duas mulheres, mãe e filha, logo percorreriam a mesma trilha. Dois grupos incrivelmente interligados, embora poucas pessoas conseguissem fazer a ligação com tão poucos fatos divulgados.

Ele observou o diretor por alguns segundos, olhos negros contra azuis. Era bastante perceptível para ele, que há tantos anos convivia com Albus Dumbledore, os sinais de fadiga. "Ele está velho demais para ter que tomar conta de tudo sozinho...", pensou, desalentado. "Infelizmente, só ele é capaz de assumir tal tarefa. Ao menos por enquanto...", filosofou consigo mesmo. Resolveu arriscar uma pergunta.

- Acredito que as duas garotas ficarão ao meu encargo, estou certo, diretor?

- Não gosto de imaginar nosso futuro, mas... Sim, as duas têm grandes chances de irem para Slytherin. Algo me diz que terão problemas para adaptarem-se, ambas foram criadas como trouxas... Seus colegas – os lábios dele tremeram. – não irão aceitá-las bem.

- Mandarei que Fowl e Malfoy fiquem de olho na filha de George, e Fowl cuidará da prima, com certeza. – conjeturou Snape, tão áspero quanto sempre. Dumbledore deu um parco sorriso.

- Sim, mas minhas maiores preocupações estão com a jovem Sinclair, Severus. Se ela for só um pouco parecida com os pais, irá chamar atenção sobre si em demasia.

- O senhor acredita que é o melhor momento para ter a garota aqui? Não estará mais segura afastada como esteve até agora?

- Não podemos proteger o que não podemos ver. Melanie está aqui, entre outras coisas, para cuidar da garota. E também, Voldemort está atrás do Décimo Terceiro. Qualquer pista, por menor que seja, não pode ser desprotegida. Você mesmo viu como está a situação... Muitos comensais tentando acabar com o feitiço.

- Não tiveram sucesso.

- Por quanto tempo? É o que me pergunto... Nem mesmo as Réias são infalíveis. E nós só temos uma delas aqui.

Ouviram batidas na porta, e então a professora Minerva entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

- Elas estão aqui, e Polly deseja falar com o senhor antes da seleção da garota, Albus.

- Isso não é surpreendente. – o mais velho deu um meio sorriso. - Peça que ela entre, Minerva. E, por favor, chame Fillius e Pomona para que a senhorita Sinclair possa conhecer todos os diretores de casa.

Com um aceno eficiente a professora saiu da diretoria. Snape deu um suspiro desagradável.

- Polly Rosenberg.

- Hoje ela é uma Sinclair, Severus, não se esqueça disso. – disse o diretor com um tom bem significativo. Snape fez cara de poucos amigos, mas por fim assentiu.

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo e uma intempestiva Polly Rosenberg Sinclair atravessou a sala em direção à mesa do diretor. Do alto de seus 1,70m, os cabelos negros e lisos balançavam junto com o movimento da cabeça. Os olhos azuis, que antes demonstravam timidez e recato em seus tempos de Ravenclaw, agora exalavam poder e presença de espíritos dignos de uma Sinclair.

Aliás, estava vestida como uma Sinclair. Extremamente elegante. "Ninguém desconfiaria que o Sinclair é seu sobrenome de matrimônio...", caçoou Snape mentalmente.

- Dumbledore, nós temos que ter uma séria conversa sobre... – ela parou de chofre quando percebeu a outra presença na sala. – O que você faz aqui, Snape?

- Se você não sabe, Rosenberg, eu sou professor e diretor de Slytherin. - esclareceu ele, num tom neutro que nada denunciava.

- Que novidade interessante... – a mulher levou a mão à testa, tinha certeza que estaria com uma bela enxaqueca até o final do dia – Mas, realmente, Noah havia comentado algo a respeito.

- Ótimo, poupa-me de explicações irritantes. - o homem disse, tomando a liberdade de apontar-lhe uma cadeira. - Não é melhor sentar-se?

- Continua extremamente simpático e cortês, não é, Severus? – a mulher comentou, cruzando os braços de maneira petulante. Nunca aceitara ser tratada por ele daquele jeito na infância, e não ia começar a aceitar naquele momento.

- Apenas quis recebê-la como merece. - o professor respondeu, ironizando o fim da frase. - É melhor sentar-se, Polly, está muito alterada.

- Alterada, eu? – retrucou – Você ainda não me viu alterada; quando me vir, terá com o que se preocupar.

- Mulher teimosa. Apenas sente-se, está bem? - ele insistiu, começando a perder a paciência.

- Teimosa? – rolou os olhos, e ignorou a cadeira, voltando-se para Dumbledore – Temos assuntos sérios.

- Sim, temos, e por isso eu reitero o convite de Severus. Sente-se, Polly, este velho já está cansado demais para ficar de pé.

- Está bem... – concordou, e lançou um olhar de pouco caso ao homem mais novo.

Severus sorriu, superior. Sempre gostara de vencer um duelo com Polly, qualquer que fosse a natureza.

- Creio que você esteja tendo problemas com o fato de a jovem Sinclair vir a Hogwarts, não, Polly? - perguntou o ancião.

- O problema gira em torno de que Maya está aqui na Inglaterra também. – disse, na lata.

- Este não é um problema propriamente dito, Polly. Amos concordou em me ajudar na vigilância. Helena Fowl não tem nem mesmo a mínima idéia do que se passou em sua vida antes de ir parar nos Estados Unidos.

- Eu não me importo se ela sabe ou não! É de Maya que estamos falando, ela é uma maquina de matar...

- Uma máquina de matar que perdeu a memória e os sentimentos assassinos. Ela estava quase morrendo nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange quando Lupin chegou lá. - Severus retrucou, seco. - A velha Hydra jamais deixaria Bellatrix encostar um dedo nela.

- Você está defendendo sua velha companheira de serviços sujos, Severus? – a mulher indagou, calma.

- Não, estou explicando à sua tolice imensa o porquê de não haver perigo no fato de Hydra estar de volta à Inglaterra. Eu mesmo a estive monitorando enquanto as aulas não começavam, e ela não deu sinais de se lembrar de quem eu fui.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas pouco me importo com o que você faz, ou deixa de fazer. Quero saber porquê nunca me disseram que Hydra estava viva e na mesma cidade que eu.

- Porque nós não sabíamos onde ela estava até poucos meses atrás. E, pelo que eu me lembre, você cortou relações com a bruxidade inglesa, Polly, inclusive comigo. - Albus respondeu.

- Meus pais são altamente comunicáveis – retrucou, mal humorada.

- Ah, claro, e eu iria fazê-los ter um ataque do coração ao contar isso. - Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha, mais sereno do que estava interiormente.

- Você poderia ter me dito quando conversamos pelo espelho de Odem, não? Mas você queria minha filha aqui, Dumbledore. Estou esperando que você me dê um ótimo motivo para deixar Josie sob seus cuidados.

- Polly, uma única vez esta noite pense bem antes de responder minha pergunta... Quantas vezes eu já falhei com você?

Severus virou-se, encarando-a, curioso com o que ela responderia.

- Para tudo há uma primeira vez. – disse, com a expressão dura.

- Não será nesta. - ele garantiu, convicto.

- Por que quer a minha filha aqui, Dumbledore?

- Porque é a única maneira de protegê-la, Polly. O feitiço das Réias expiará no ano que vem, e depois disso ela estará por conta própria.

- Esse maldito feitiço!... Às vezes me pergunto se não seria melhor que ela tivesse enfrentado tudo desde o começo...

- É isso que você queria, Polly? Que sua filha descobrisse aos três, quatro ou sei lá quantos anos de idade o tipo de negócios em que o pai era metido? - Severus retrucou, indo em defesa do diretor.

Polly virou a cabeça para o homem, o observando, como se pudesse ver através dele.

- Não se meta – falou, simplesmente.

- Porque não me meter? - Severus perdeu de todo a paciência, erguendo-se da cadeira e apontando acusadoramente um dedo para ela. - Você não muda, Polly? Vai sempre ser egoísta e irresponsável, e fugir quando alguém lhe joga uma verdade na cara?

- EGOÍSTA?! – ela levantou-se imediatamente – Você está chamando a mim de egoísta?! – repetiu, absolutamente revoltada.

- Estou, sim! - o homem replicou, seguro. - Sabe muito bem usar os outros quando precisa, e quando já não é mais necessário joga acusações sobre eles.

- Diga uma pessoa que eu usei em toda a minha vida, Severus Snape. – pediu, muito séria.

- Posso começar por mim mesmo. - ele respondeu, os olhos frios como lanças de gelo.

- Garotos... - Dumbledore chamou, mas foi sumariamente ignorado.

- Pois diga! – ela mandou, e fez um gesto para que Dumbledore não se metesse.

- Soube muito bem usar Slughorn para lhe conseguir um professor de poções particular, e quando eu fui selecionado me usou até arranjar um namorado que pudesse lhe ajudar, não? E depois adeus, Severus. Se isso não é usar, por favor, me diga, preciso atualizar meu dicionário. - o homem cruzou os braços.

Polly fez uma cara de "Ahn?", que em outra circunstância consideraria impagável, mas naquela situação estava mais para trágica do que cômica.

- Você esperou vinte anos para jogar isso na minha cara, Severus? Ah, tenha santa paciência! – jogou as mãos para o alto – Você ficou com o ego ferido porque George era muito melhor que você e me ajudou? Vá pastar, Snape.

O homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a resposta.

- Claro, o Ranhoso é chato, é ruim, não é, Polly? Mas foi quem lhe ajudou quando Slughorn estava perdendo as esperanças, e, portanto, eu conheço suas fraquezas. - ele sorriu, enigmático. - É uma pena que eu não seja mais professor de Poções, adoraria ver sua filha em ação.

Meneando a cabeça em negativa, ela andou até Snape e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Cresça, estamos em Hogwarts, mas já se passaram duas décadas. Acorda para vida, Severus. Não precisamos do Ranhoso e seus complexos de menino rejeitado, precisamos do Snape.

- Quem não cresce é você, Rosenberg. - ele retrucou, ácido. - Que eu saiba quem andou fugindo nos últimos dezesseis anos foi você, e não eu. E olha que eu tinha bons motivos... - alfinetou.

- Ah, meu Merlin... - Dumbledore sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo, meneando a cabeça. Tanto Polly quanto Severus pareciam virar crianças cutucando uma à outra quando se encontravam.

- Tinha? Você cavou sua própria cova... – disse, o largando – Você foi para o lado das trevas por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu fugi para proteger a minha filha, e quando houver uma pessoa que você ame incondicionalmente na sua vida, venha discutir comigo, está bem?

- Existe uma pessoa que eu considero acima de todas as coisas, Polly. Acho que você conheceu Amélie no passado, não? - ele replicou, feroz.

- Tive o prazer de avistá-la uma vez – falou, impaciente – Por que eu estou discutindo com você mesmo? Não responda – apontou para Snape, e virou-se para Dumbledore. – Eu confio no senhor.

Severus abriu a boca para retrucar, como costumava fazer quando eram mais novos, mas um olhar de Dumbledore o calou. Não deixou, entretanto, de rolar os olhos ao se sentar educadamente de volta à cadeira, quando a vontade que tinha era de esganar o pescoço daquela mulher irritante.

- Eu agradeço por sua confiança, Polly. - Dumbledore retrucou, sorrindo. - Acredite que ela receberá todo o meu carinho e cuidado.

- E me desculpe pelo embate com o Snape, ainda temos muita roupa suja para lavar, mas quero fazer isso em particular e em outra ocasião – falou, sem olhar para o homem.

- Merlin me livre de ficar sob o mesmo teto com você de novo. - o homem retrucou, rodando os olhos, e Dumbledore riu.

- Concordo que isto é entre vocês. Bem, tem mais alguma coisa que queira saber, minha querida?

- Merlin te livre? Com ele ou sem ele, nem que seja com a aprovação do demônio, meu caro – disse e um sorriso simples brincava em seus lábios, mas em seguida voltou-se para encarar Dumbledore, séria – Não quero saber de mais nada, professor, mas quero avisá-lo de que o senhor não conhece minha filha, ela tem um senso apurado... Josie consegue pegar as coisas no ar mais rápido que a maioria das pessoas, e acaba se metendo em confusões por isso. Então deixe uma dúvida no ar, qualquer que seja, que ela encontrará os fios e os ligará antes que possa dizer _Accio_. É um aviso, Dumbledore.

- O aviso foi recebido, Polly. - ele replicou, tranqüilo. - Pode ir buscar sua filha e os outros.

- É, Polly, traga-a. E saiba que se ela parar em minha casa, terá o tratamento preferencial que eu daria a você. - Snape completou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Ah, com certeza ela terá...

- Você vai adorar conhecer minha pequena, Severus... – falou, e foi até a porta - Josie, você já pode vir.

Dumbledore e Severus tiveram de conter os ímpetos de arregalar os olhos. A menina lembrava muito George. Os cabelos louro-alaranjados, olhos castanhos cor-de-mel, a pele branca com algumas sardinhas. O jeans com alguns rasgos e a camisa com uma banda de rock completavam o look de alguém que parecia não gostar nada de estar ali. O cinto extravagante dava a idéia de seu desgosto.

"Ela irá para Slytherin", Severus soube na mesma hora.

- Josie, esses são Albus Dumbledore, ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. – Polly começou as apresentações. – Severus Snape, ele é professor e diretor de Slytherin. – ela viu os outros diretores das casas entrando na diretoria. – E esses são...

- Já fui apresentada a eles, mãe. – revirou os olhos e tirou a mochila do ombro jogando-a no chão. – Muito prazer, Josie Sinclair.

Dumbledore percebeu que o prazer não era tão grande assim, mas fez questão de saudá-la com um grande sorriso.

- Seja muito bem-vinda a Hogwarts, senhorita Sinclair. Esperamos que sua estadia aqui seja agradável e que faça novas amizades. Como já conhece todos os diretores, devo dizer que será selecionada para uma das quatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ou Slytherin. Cada uma tem suas particularidades, e tenho certeza de que será enviada para a sua verdadeira casa.

- Que emocionante... Será que podemos acabar logo com isso? – a garota recebeu um olhar repreensivo da mãe e tentou se mostrar mais receptiva. – Ficaria satisfeita se fizéssemos logo essa tal de seleção, se não se importam. Eu estou ainda sob o efeito do fuso horário.

- Ah, sem problemas. - com um gesto de sua mão, o Chapéu Seletor voou para sua mesa. - Sente-se, senhorita Sinclair. - apontou uma das cadeiras à sua frente.

Ela não se mexeu, olhando o chapéu.

- 'Cê tá brincando? O que é isso? Ou melhor, eu sei o que é isso, o que vão fazer com isso?

- É muito simples: você irá colocar o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, e ele indicará em qual casa você ficará.

- O senhor não acha que isso vai desmanchar se mexer nele? – ela lançou um olhar meio sarcástico e meio divertido a Dumbledore, mas em seguida sentou-se na cadeira. Parecia que fora com a cara do velho diretor.

- Confie em mim. - ele disse simplesmente e deixou pender o chapéu sobre a nuvem de cachos ruivos. Foi um momento de tensão que se seguiu, todos se entreolhando à espera da resposta do Chapéu. Não eram somente os próximos dois anos da vida daquela garota que estava em jogo, sabiam bem. Mesmo sem nem imaginar, Josie estava no meio de um intrincado de questões mal resolvidas, inimizades, amizades perdidas. A garota fez uma leve careta antes que o Chapéu anunciasse.

"Slytherin!"

Polly suspirou desgostosa, Snape deu um sorriso que beirou ao vencedor e Dumbledore observou tudo com uma curiosidade educada, sabendo que aquele era o destino da menina, e nenhum deles podia interferir.

- Acho que seu Chapéu não foi muito com a minha cara, senhor Dumbledore. – Josie disse tirando-o. - Ou ele é sempre tão temperamental?

- Ele apenas gosta de conversar, minha jovem, já que faz isso tão pouco. – Dumbledore sorriu. A frase de Josie acabara com a tensão instantaneamente. Ela percebeu que, no fundo, o diretor tinha uma alma muito alegre.

- Bom, mas ele definitivamente não ganhou a minha amizade. – ela olhou a sua volta – E agora?

- Agora a senhorita será conduzida a sua casa e devidamente apresentada aos seus colegas. Severus, por favor... – ele indicou a menina com um meneio de cabeça, e o ex-comensal levantou-se no mesmo instante.

- Pois não, diretor. - virou-se para ela. - Siga-me.

A garota conteve o ímpeto de dizer algo ao encarar Snape, voltou-se então para a mãe, que encontrava-se ligeiramente desgostosa.

- Estou aqui, não estou? A senhora conseguiu.

- Não comece, Josie. - Polly cruzou os braços, autoritária. - Siga o professor. - trocou um olhar desagradável com ele antes de completar. - Vou manter meus dois olhos bem abertos sobre o senhor, esteja avisado.

Fazendo um típico bico adolescente, ela pegou a mochila e seguiu o homem. Bom, definitivamente, pelo menos o gênio slytherin a garota tinha, perceberam todos. Será que ela teria a índole da maioria dos slytherins também?

Polly suspirou e se despediu de Dumbledore, acenando ligeiramente para a professora McGonagall que, conhecendo muito bem a ex-aluna, convidou-a para irem até sua sala onde teriam mais privacidade.

- Uma viagem longa? – Minerva sorriu servindo o chá, quando já estavam devidamente isoladas do resto do mundo. Era um daqueles sorrisos reconfortantes e sábios, que poucas pessoas têm.

- Não só esta viagem. – Polly estava referindo-se a toda a sua história de vida.

- Os Sinclair sempre tiveram vidas interessantes, mas muito extenuantes. – comentou McGonagall. Ela mesma fora casada com um por mais de dez anos. – Sua filha me lembra muito Aurélia...

- Sim, realmente – Polly concordou. – Josie é fisicamente idêntica a avó, exceto nos olhos, que herdou do avô. Agradeço todos os dias por ser só fisicamente... – a mulher encarou McGonagall séria – Aurélia era uma pessoa particular, se bem que nem eu e muito menos George tivemos certeza se ela havia realmente morrido.

- Ele tinha suas razões. – a professora sentou-se e encarou bem a jovem mulher à sua frente. – Também nunca acreditei no acidente, não depois de tudo que ela passou para sobreviver. Não iria morrer tão facilmente. Sua filha sabe algo a respeito da avó dela?

- Não muito. Josie não gosta de se prender ao passado, e às vezes isso é um grande alívio. Ela nunca questionou nosso afastamento do mundo bruxo, mas eu também nunca deixei transparecer que havia algo que ela devia saber...

A mulher mais velha concordou.

– O que irá fazer agora? Vai retornar à Ordem?

- Não, posso ajudar de outras formas, mas a Ordem da Fênix me trás lembranças demais. – negou, séria. - Estarei em Londres, meus pais estão voltando da América do Sul em poucos dias. Quero ficar o mais perto possível e fazer o que sei melhor...

- Meter o bedelho onde não é chamada!

As duas mulheres olharam para a porta, onde Melanie Lupin as observava com um sorriso raro, naturalmente alegre. Polly levantou-se e foi até a porta abraçar a amiga. As duas ficaram assim por um bom tempo, e quando por fim se afastaram, tinham os olhos úmidos, mas expressões felizes.

- Você não mudou absolutamente nada, Polly. – Melanie observou bem a amiga. – Parece simplesmente que o tempo não passa pra você...

- Continua exagerada como sempre, não acha, professora? – Polly olhou para McGonagall, que não conseguia reter o sorriso ao ver aquela cena.

- Prefiro não me posicionar. Vou deixá-las, creio que as duas têm muito a conversar.

Falando isso, McGonagall saiu da sala. Polly lançou um olhar tipicamente maroto à loira.

- Poderia imaginar algum dia que a professora Minerva nos emprestaria a sala dela?

- Nem em mil anos! – as duas caíram na gargalhada, mas quando o riso acabou as duas sentaram-se nas confortáveis poltronas da sala de McGonagall e suas expressões eram muito diferentes. – Snape me avisou que você havia chegado, depois que ele deixou sua filha em Slytherin.

- É... – Polly suspirou. - Eu tinha uma ilusão de que ela talvez fosse para Ravenclaw, talvez Gryffindor, meu pai foi de lá...

- A filha de George Sinclair em Gryffindor? Polly... Isso seria tão estranho como se Snape saísse distribuindo balinhas aos alunos. – Melanie deu um meio-sorriso. – Tenho certeza de que ela vai se dar bem lá. Se ela herdou um terço da sua força e da de George, ela tira Slytherin de letra.

- Por que será que isso não me deixa mais calma? – indagou com um tom ligeiramente sarcástico. – Dou dois dias para que Josie descubra sobre Voldemort, a guerra...

- Você nunca contou nada para ela? – a mulher não pôde evitar a surpresa.

- Por que eu contaria? Nunca tive a intenção de voltar. Se dependesse de mim, Josie viveria toda sua vida sem saber absolutamente nada sobre profecias, partido das Trevas, Réias...

- Ei! As Réias não têm culpa de nada, sabe...

- Isso não me faz gostar mais de vocês, ou de você... Era você até agora, eu não acredito que aquela desgraçada está viva! – Polly respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Remus me falou hoje pela manhã da coincidência das duas estarem no mesmo avião. – Melanie parecia estar medindo as palavras com cuidado.

- Não só o avião, Lana, quinze anos morando em New York e ela estava há poucos quilômetros de distância.

- Poucos quilômetros que não significariam nada pra ela em outros tempos, Polly, mas que agora significam menos ainda. Ela nem sabe que a Josie é a Josie!

- Você e Remus andaram combinando discursos para me convencer e acalmar, Mel? Isso não funciona tão fácil comigo, sabe... – deu um sorriso torto.

- E como você acha que EU estou, Polly? Eu, que já tive minha filha assassinada por Maya! Se eu posso, por que você não faz um esforço?

- Você é uma Réia, Melanie, você era aos vinte anos mais madura do que eu jamais serei se viver duzentos anos, eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar que minha filha corre algum perigo, você não percebe? Eu só tenho a Josie!

- Polly, ser uma Réia não me torna infalível. Eu também tenho meus altos e baixos, só que sou obrigada a me controlar porque se eu for muito alto ou muito baixo algo inesperado pode acontecer. - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com sarcasmo, resquício dos tempos em que nem mesmo sabia o que era sorrir. - E se você ficar louca por qualquer coisa que a sua filha apronte, vai ficar doida. Ela tem cara de quem apronta muito...

- Ela não tem só cara, ela tem mente corpo e alma de quem apronta muito – disse, levando a mão à testa - Enquanto a maioria das crianças fica horas na frente da TV, ela prefere ir ao Equador escavar ruínas com o meu pai, para você ter um mero exemplo.

- Oh, então acho realmente melhor você comprar umas ervas e fazer umas poções calmantes, minha cara. Você é esquentada demais pra ficar se estressando com as advertências sobre a Josie que com certeza vai receber... - e riu.

- Eu já passei do nível das poções, é mais para sentar, esperar e rezar, para que ela não resolva se embrenhar na Floresta para aprender a língua dos centauros ou qualquer coisa do gênero, isso, claro, na melhor das opções.

- É, já vi que o Trio Maravilha de Hogwarts vai virar quarteto... - Melanie rodou os olhos e gargalhou mais ainda.

- Oh! Trio Maravilha? Temos um trio que se compare ao nosso conhecido quarteto? Isso não me soa esperançoso de forma alguma!

- Potter, Weasley e Granger, todos de Gryffindor. É herança de casa, eu acho. Embora Granger seja bastante ajuizada e seguidora das regras, sempre acaba se deixando levar pelos outros dois. Os garotos, sim, adooooram uma confusão...

- E como está o Harry?

- Ele está enooooooorme, nem eu nem Remus conseguimos acreditar que ele saiu da barriga da Lily. - ela riu. - É incrivelmente parecido com James, claro. É a cara dele, a não ser pelos olhos.

- Os olhos de Lily... - suspirou - Os olhos calmos e corajosos que faziam todos os rapazes se apaixonarem por ela. Harry se tornou um conquistador como o pai?

- Ele é tímido, muito na dele, mas pescoços viram quando ele passa.

- Interessante, mas os tímidos sempre chamaram a atenção dos mais diversos tipos de garotas... - Polly lançou um olhar matreiro à amiga, que era casada com um perfeito exemplar da espécie.

- Tem razão, e, além do mais, com toda essa bagagem de lenda em cima dele, as garotas só faltam literalmente cair em cima dele... - ambas riram.

- Agora só me falta é acabar tendo um Potter como parente, não acha? Espero que Josie não acabe fisgada pelo baby Potter, seria hilário demais.

- Uau! - Melanie parou parar pensar no assunto. - Eu acho que eles formariam um casal bonitinho. Qualé, Polly? Vai dizer que a cópia fiel do James não é um ótimo genro?

- Oh, certo, é tudo o que preciso. Josie já arranja confusão suficiente sem ajuda, e com ajuda de um Potter, pode imaginar o desastre ambulante?

Melanie não se agüentou e riu.

- É, mas leve pelo lado bom. Ela sempre estaria protegida. Harry é um dos bruxos mais poderosos que eu conheço, e não o digo por conta da profecia, ele tem dons próprios que nem ela previu. Talvez herança de Lily... - ela se permitiu vagar por alguns instantes.

- Vou deixar isso nas mãos de Merlin e... - de repente ficou séria - Quero lhe pedir um favor, Lana.

- Claro, pode falar.

- A respeito de Josie estar em Slytherin, e Severus ser diretor de lá... - a mulher ergueu os olhos e encarou a outra bem - Não sei ainda como me comportar a respeito dele, fomos muito amigos no passado, você lembra...

- Sim, eu lembro do seu lapso temporário de insanidade. - a outra caçoou. - Acho que Densetsu te contaminou com algum verme na época.

- Den foi uma forte influência – a mulher concedeu um sorriso – mas eu tomei as decisões por minha própria vontade. Foi um choque quando George me falou que ele tinha se tornado um Comensal, eu nunca esperaria isso de Severus.

- Nunca gostei dele, e isso não mudou até hoje. Remus diz que o homem sofreu mais do que mereceu, mas meu marido é um anjo vestido de lobo, então ele é suspeito pra falar. - Melanie brincou, piscando um olho. - Eu não confiaria em Snape se fosse você.

- Só tomarei essa decisão quando colocá-lo contra a parede, Melanie. – Polly falou, séria – Conheço aquela parede melhor que a maioria das pessoas...

Melanie ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástica.

- Se conhecesse, saberia que ele tinha ido para o partido das Trevas na época. Nunca se perguntou porque ele escondeu isso de você e de Dumbledore?

- Inúmeras vezes – respondeu, sincera.

- É esse tipo de pessoa que você acha que foi amigo? Que tipo de amigo esconde uma decisão tão importante de outro? - a réia continuou, séria. - Eu não daria um único fio do meu cabelo por ele. Não mesmo.

- Você também pensava isso quando Sirius estava em Azkaban, Lana? – Polly perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Sirius foi meu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts, Polly. Muito antes de Lily, James ou mesmo Remus me conhecerem e me aceitarem, Sirius me enxergou do jeito que eu era e me estendeu a mão. Eu jamais duvidei dele. Remus teve suas dúvidas, e isso causou muitas brigas entre nós dois. Daria minha vida pelo Padfoot. - a voz dela não tinha nenhuma hesitação, embora a saudade do falecido amigo estivesse latente.

Polly segurou a mão de Melanie sobre a mesa.

- Então você me entende, minha amiga. – sorriu – Eu não vou desistir daquele cabeçudo, até ter certeza que ele não tem salvação.

Melanie apenas rolou os olhos, estranhamente impaciente para alguém que, como uma bruxa de réia, deveria ter paciência em demasia.

- Se você quer que o tapete seja puxado dos seus pés pela segunda vez, Polly, é problema seu. - ela sentenciou, irritada.

- Paz, Lana... Parece que estamos invertendo os papeis. Eu sou a estourada.

- Não entra na minha cabeça que uma ravenclaw insista em cometer o mesmo erro mais uma vez. - ela explicou, respirando fundo. - Bem, não tenho nada a ver com isso. Vou manter meu olho em Josie e no Ranhoso, isso eu garanto.

- Faça isso – pediu, sorrindo – Principalmente nela, Josie é um poço de problemas ambulantes.

- Não me preocupo tanto com ela, sendo filha sua e de George. Acho que os slytherins é que deviam tomar cuidado. - Melanie brincou, voltando ao bom humor.

- Acho que eles vão se surpreender... Ela quase foi expulsa da escola várias vezes nos últimos anos.

- Adoraria ver a cara dos slytherins quando ela chegou lá. Devem ter tomado um choque. - a mulher sorriu, sarcástica, e examinou as próprias unhas. - Que pena, parece que terei de dar pontos a slytherin a partir de agora. - desdenhou, mostrando a língua.

- Que matéria você está lecionando, mesmo?

- Poções. - disse, e fez uma careta. - A matéria que seu "amigo" lecionava antes de virar professor de Defesa.

- Ah, então nem se preocupe com isso. Josie adora cozinha, é maravilhosa nisso, mas simplesmente odeia poções, ela diz que "não pode exercer sua criatividade", e tal.

Melanie riu.

- Quem sabe ela não muda de idéia. Apesar dos alunos morrerem de medo de mim, eles costumam gostar das minhas aulas.

- As pessoas continuam com medo de você... Não sabem que te ganham com chocolate... Tsi...Tsi...

- É bom que elas não saibam, que moral eu teria? - a professora riu, divertida. - Não teria graça se eu não pudesse aterrorizar algumas pessoas. Sirius não dizia que eu era uma pseudo-gryffindor à toa.

Polly ficou séria ao ouvir a amiga falar.

- Você o viu antes que... – suspirou – antes do véu?

- Uma única vez, quando a Ordem ainda estava sediada em Grimmauld Place. - ela respondeu, triste. - Durante o ano que ele passou lá eu estava viajando, mas consegui passar por lá depois que Arthur Weasley foi atacado por uma cobra. Pena que as crianças já tinham voltado a Hogwarts quando cheguei. Ele estava tão diferente, Polly... Azkaban mudou o Pads, profundamente. - ela comentou.

- Acho que fico feliz de não tê-lo visto, prefiro lembrar do Sirius como aquele garoto de Hogwarts que cuidava de mim... – falou, e sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas.

Os olhos de Melanie já estavam daquele mesmo jeito há algum tempo. As flores ao lado dela murcharam.

- Foi triste ver como ele passou os últimos dias de vida. Ele não merecia, não mesmo.

- Lily costumava dizer que tudo tinha uma razão e um porque – respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas.

- Lily era muito sábia. - Melanie concordou.

- Bom, agora tenho que ir, preparar-me para a chegada dos meus pais, e visitar meu sobrinho... Isso é igual a policiar o rapaz, acho que eu não tenho ninguém ajuizado na família.

Melanie sorriu fracamente.

- Noah me lembra muito do Pads.

- A mim também... A mesma despreocupação, a mesma coragem, o mesmo ego desmedido. – brincou – E o gosto por mulheres extremamente bonitas.

- Alguma parte da alma do Sirius deve ter ido pro seu sobrinho quando ele nasceu, só pode. Ele é muito parecido...

- É... – Polly levantou-se e ergueu os braços para abraçar a amiga – Ainda vamos parar um dia e colocar todos os papos em dia.

Melanie também ergueu-se e a abraçou.

- Realmente, temos de fazer isso. Senti sua falta, Polly. - confessou, num fio de voz. - Foi muito difícil pra mim e para Remus perder todos os amigos desse jeito. Ou morrem, ou estão em outro lugar...

- Pretendo passar um bom tempo por perto, tem a minha palavra.

- Ótimo. - a outra sorriu. - Precisamos liberar a sala da professora McGonagall.

- É. – concordou, enquanto saíam da sala - Nos veremos em breve.

- Boa sorte, querida, seja lá no que for. – Melanie a abraçou forte. – E lembre-se: fique alerta a tudo. Já não podemos mais andar com tranqüilidade pelas ruas. Quero que tome cuidado e não se deixe distrair enquanto estiver na Inglaterra, está bem?

- Não se preocupe, Lana. Eu sou a última pessoa a me distrair agora. Todos os loucos estão reunidos aqui dentro. E isso inclui Dumbledore. – ela frisou, ainda indignada com a decisão do diretor. – O perigo está lá fora, mas ele logo virá aqui pra dentro. – ela encarou os olhos castanhos de Melanie com força, querendo saber como a amiga retrucaria.

- Maya não é uma ameaça. – assegurou Melanie. – Eu mesma tratarei de fazer com que as coisas permaneçam neste patamar. Não quero ver mais nenhuma criança morrendo.

As duas trocaram olhares compreensivos, pois ambas tiveram filhos e haviam se preocupado com eles. Polly deu as costas à amiga e saiu sem mais nada falar. Melanie observou-a sumir no corredor, pensando que aqueles reencontros, por conta dos mais recentes acontecimentos, estavam revelando muita coisa sobre novos e velhos amigos.

"Todos mudamos, e como!", ela exclamou em pensamentos, enquanto abraçava a si mesma, protegendo-se do vento quente e abafado que soprava. "Será que um dia voltaremos a ser apenas nós mesmos, e não pessoas preparadas para depararem-se com a morte constantemente?"

* * *

Hogwarts, terça-feira, 02 de setembro de 1997.

É quase meia noite e já tentei dormir, mas não consigo, desci até aqui no Salão Comunal. Não que eu esteja fazendo isso para não incomodar minhas queridas colegas de quarto, porque já percebi que nunca vou gostar delas e a recíproca é verdadeira, mas sim porque aquele quarto me dá náuseas.

Quando parei de escrever hoje à tarde fiz isso porque tudo estava chato. Bom, tudo ficou muito corrido quando cheguei aqui em Hogwarts. Quando mamãe me falou que era um castelo, eu pensei em Buckinghan, St James, aqueles castelos suntuosos... Não em algo medieval como o que eu encontrei aqui. Mas agora se alguém me perguntar se isso foi uma decepção, sabe que, de todos os males, este é o menor. Estou até desenvolvendo meu espírito aventureiro, diga-se de passagem.

Logo chegamos, numa carruagem sem cavalos, guiada por trestálios. Oh, não, eu não posso vê-los, foi o Bill que me contou que eram. Mas então, uma bruxa de cara muito severa nos recebeu. Sabe aquele tipo de gente que só de olhar faz agente sentir que fez algo errado? Ela me lembra tanto a síndica do meu prédio... A mulher nos levou até a diretoria, mamãe entrou primeiro e ficou algum tempo lá dentro conversando. Enquanto isso a tal da severa - o nome dela é Minerva McGonagall - me apresentou a dois outros professores: Filius Flitwick, um velho baixinho de voz esganiçada - meu, só em vê-lo meu humor melhorou estupidamente, ele é muito engraçado -, e uma bruxa idosa coberta de terra, mas de sorriso contagiante, Pomona Sprout. Minerva me explicou que eles eram diretores das casas de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. O outro diretor, da Slytherin, um tal de Severus Snape, estava na diretoria, e logo eu também seria apresentada a ele.

Não demorou muito, mamãe veio me chamar para entrar. Por algum motivo, dona Polly parecia mais cansada que alguns momentos antes e isso me preocupou. Daria um braço para saber o que ela conversara lá dentro. Entrei na diretoria; lá estava Albus Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts. Ele é muitooooooo velho, e quando eu falo velho, não é tipo, sei lá, aquele professor chato, que já 'tá na hora de se aposentar, é como o Matusalém, juro! O diretor é sem dúvidas o homem mais velho que já vi na vida. Ele é engraçado e acho que eu já o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não consigo lembrar de onde. Queria perguntar pra mamãe isso, mas ela continuava toda fechada, então decidi ficar quieta. Minha preocupação só aumentava. Sinto que algo está acontecendo. 'Tá, eu sei que algo está acontecendo, mas não tenho a mínima idéia do que se trata.

Mas quanto à diretoria, eu não tenho palavras para descrever aquele lugar incrível, cheio de bugigangas prateadas soltando baforadas e ruídos estranhos. Me senti na Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates, mas sem os chocolates, claro. Dumbledore foi gentil comigo, mesmo que eu tenha sido um pouco ácida. E então veio o pior. É, pode acreditar que foi o pior. Em Hogwarts se é selecionado com um chapéu. Não 'tô brincando não, colocaram um chapéu imenso e super velho na minha cabeça. Fiquei lá com os olhos escondidos sob o chapéu e de repente num é que o troço começa a falar?! Certo que eu sendo uma bruxa devia esperar essas coisas, mas bah! Eu me assustei! Ele falou mais ou menos assim:

"Você demorou, garota, sua vaga está a sua espera há um bom tempo..."

Depois do susto inicial, eu respondi:

"Antes tarde do que nunca, _mon chérie_. Que tal me selecionar e não ficar enrolando?"

"Você tem pressa demais para quem se atrasou. Pensei que esse mau gênio da sua família tivesse acabado com seu pai, garota!"

Não de boa, e eu ainda tenho que agüentar um chapéu temperamental, dá para acreditar? Juntando todo o meu bom senso, que não é grande, me pus a retrucar.

"Sua missão é selecionar, não é? Pois selecione, que enrolação!"

Ele riu sarcástico dentro da minha mente: "Você quem pediu, poderia ter escapado, mas realmente pertence a Slytherin"

Percebi que ele tinha falado isso alto e retirei o chapéu. Todos os seis estavam me observando. Severus Snape (Que parece um vampiro, oh... Não, ele não tem o charme do Conde Drácula, não se empolguem!) me sorriu de uma forma que eu senti literalmente aquele clichê que diz "um arrepio percorrer até meu último fio de cabelo". Ali, eu percebi que devia ter sido legal e paciente com o Chapéu Seletor, pois eu estava encrencada.

É, Slytherin, porque isso me pareceu mau agouro. Não sei bem dizer, mas me despedi de mamãe (na verdade eu quase lati, de acordo com o ótimo humor que estava) e disse tchau para os outros professores também. Snape me levou até as masmorras, onde estou agora. Depois de dizer a senha a uma parede (verità effetuale) me vi no Salão Comunal. Certo, eu já sou ruiva, mas acredito que, quando todos se voltaram para olhar para mim, devo ter ficado igual a um tomate maduro. Os olhares que as pessoas laçaram as minhas roupas, eu fiquei indignada! Havia ficado duas semanas customizando com Lary, tudo muito alegre e vivo. Mas todos lá usavam preto, verde e prata dos pés a cabeça, sem a menor exceção.

Snape chamou um rapaz loiro que estava num canto com um grupinho, e ele veio até nós. Tinha algo nele, que sei lá... Eu nunca havia encontrado um adolescente daquele jeito, tão controlado, tão confiante e tão odiosamente metido.

- Senhor Malfoy – Snape falou – Esta é a senhorita Josie Sinclair, acaba de chegar à escola e foi selecionada para Slytherin. Quero que lhe mostre tudo e – a voz dele tremeu e tive certeza que o professor estava sendo sarcástico – Faça com que ela se sinta em casa.

"Se sinta em casa?" – Eu olhei em desespero para ele, mas Snape já estava saindo pela passagem secreta e lá estava eu no meio de gente que não conhecia e que definitivamente não parecia ir com a minha cara. E o que eu fiz? Ora, eu improvisei, é óbvio.

- Olá, Malfoy – estendi a mão displicente para ele, que, acho que surpreso, demorou um pouco para apertar – Você tem um primeiro nome por acaso? Sabe, chamar pelo sobrenome é tão formal.

- Draco Malfoy – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e não fez nada para disfarçar isso – De onde você é, Sinclair?

- Nasci aqui na Escócia, mas já morei em muitos lugares – dei o sorriso mais displicente que eu consegui – Qualquer dia eu te conto a história da minha vida, mas será que agora eu poderia guardar minhas coisas e descansar? Sabe, foi uma viagem longa.

- Sim, claro. – ele olhou para o grupinho em que estava antes – Pansy, venha cá.

Nesse momento soem os trombetas, Pansy Parkinson, cara de buldogue e outros tantos apelidos que eu conseguirei arranjar para ela até o final do ano com cerveja! Nos olhamos e nos odiamos. Pude ver desprezo nos olhos daquela garota, ela já me odiava sem que trocássemos uma única palavra.

- Esta é Sinclair, aluna nova, leve-a até os dormitórios femininos do... – ele me olhou – Em que ano você está?

- Sexto.

- Do sexto ano – Draco tinha um meio sorriso que para Pansy sei que significou algo, mas logo ele me olhava novamente – Seja bem vinda a Slytherin, Josie Sinclair, faça jus a pertencer a melhor casa de Hogwarts.

Não respondi a isso e segui a cara de buldogue até os dormitórios. Ela não falou nada, apontou para a porta em que estava escrito "Sexto Ano" e saiu. Ora, se era para que ela fizesse isso, eu poderia me virar muito bem sozinha, não é?

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas e rearrumá-las (só para passar o tempo) resolvi descer. Afinal eu também sou filha de Deus e tenho que comer. É óbvio que eu imaginei que teria que descobrir o caminho para o Salão Principal sozinha, depois da boa recepção da senhorita Parkinson. Mas para minha surpresa ou azar, eu ainda não consegui determinar a que caso pertence a situação, não é que Draco Malfoy estava lá sozinho me esperando?

- O jantar é as sete, Sinclair – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando me viu. Parecia mal humorado (certo que eu não consigo imaginá-lo de outra forma) – Por que toda essa demora?

- Alguém pediu para que me esperasse, Malfoy? – respondi, perdendo a paciência e esquecendo completamente que eu na verdade _queria_ que alguém estivesse me esperando.

- Caso sua cabeça ruiva tenha problemas para compreender ordens, o professor Snape deixou a meu encargo sua estadia aqui. – ele estreitou os olhos e eu sorri intimamente, ele parecia estar gostando tanto daquela situação quanto eu.

- Minha cabeça ruiva entende bem as coisas, Draco Malfoy, mas não se sinta em responsabilidade comigo – dei de ombros indo em direção a passagem secreta, leia-se, a parede – Não gosto de ser peso para ninguém.

Mas eu não me saí tão bem da situação como acontece nos filmes, não consegui deixar Draco falando sozinho, pois no momento seguinte ele agarrou meu braço e me forçou a encará-lo.

- Eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui, Sinclair, como um tipinho como você veio parar em Slytherin é realmente um mistério para mim. Mas você pode começar a entender que aqui existem regras, garota...

- Regras? – repliquei puxando meu braço de volta – Se essas regras incluem te venerar como um deus ou deixar que você mande ou desmande em mim, Malfoy, você pode ficar esperando um hipogrifo declamar Shakespeare em chinês, porque antes disso nana-nina-não, querido...

"Um hipogrifo declamar Shakespeare em chinês"? Tá, eu também não sei de onde tirei isso naquele momento, mas realmente consegui deixar Draco Malfoy sem fala e segui para o Salão. Como eu cheguei lá sem me perder foi uma surpresa.

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts é um lugar impressionante - já percebi que esse adjetivo será muito usado de agora em diante, tudo aqui é tão novo, tão maravilhoso... Tá, nem tudo, os slytherins não são. Ainda acho que vou levar algum tempo para aceitar que sou uma deles, talvez um tempo menor do que eles próprios vão levar para aceitar a mesma coisa.

Olhei em volta quando parei ao lado da porta. As outras três mesas pareciam tão alegres e convidativas, enquanto a minha... Respirei fundo e fui até o lugar que me cabia, sentando perto de uns garotos mais novos que nem pareceram notar a minha existência. Depois de sentada lancei um olhar para Dumbledore, que me sorria abertamente. Algo nele, sei lá, me fez acreditar que mesmo estando as coisas tão complicadas, de alguma forma completamente surreal, tudo iria dar certo no fim. Mas ele logo desviou o olhar de mim e voltei para todo o salão.

A comida surgiu magicamente na minha frente. "Belo truque!" - pensei, começando a me servir, mas não estava realmente com muita fome. O jantar transcorreu calmo, mas cada coisa que caía no meu estômago parecia ser feita de chumbo. Quando finalmente achei que já não restava nada para fazer lá, voltei para Slytherin, antes inacreditavelmente que a maioria. Tomei um bom banho e me escondi por trás das cortinas da minha cama.

Por fim, percebendo que não ia dormir mesmo, resolvi descer. Nem ao menos sei quem são as garotas com quem divido o dormitório, mas os sussurros que ouvi delas, enquanto pensavam que eu já dormia, me fizeram crer que elas me querem tanto naquele quarto quanto uma infestação de fadas mordentes.

E aqui estou. São duas da manhã, me sinto péssima, daria qualquer coisa para voltar para casa ou mesmo para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse Slytherin.

Mas uma coisa não sai da minha mente. _Por que_ estou aqui?


	9. Abu Troque Latere

Capítulo 8  
ABU TROQUE LATERE – DE AMBOS OS LADOS

Não foi desagradável. Não mesmo. Depois que entraram na mansão Fowl, os pensamentos sombrios de Helena sobre seu passado haviam simplesmente sumido. Ela desconfiava que havia alguma magia operando para isso, embora não tenha visto varinhas ou faíscas desde que chegara.

A mansão Fowl ficava em Mayfair, um bairro que era trouxa, como ela logo descobriu quando acordou no dia seguinte. O local era lindo, muito semelhante à mansão Fowl que eles tinham em New York, mas um pouco mais espartano, com pouca delicadeza, coisa que a sua possuía.

Como em bairro trouxa se localizava, de modo trouxa ali se vivia. Helena não havia parado para pensar no motivo de haver empregados humanos, e não elfos domésticos, mas agora, depois de um bom descanso e de barriga cheia, tudo parecia mais claro, mais simples. O que ela não queria que chegasse, porém, acabou chegando: Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin era simples, completa e inevitavelmente a causa de seu desagrado. Tanto por ser tão amigo daquela maldita Sinclair que sempre infernizava sua vida quanto por estar ali para levar sua filha para longe dela, ela o detestava. Amy havia descansado e, estranhamente, serenado pela primeira vez desde que soubera que o pai estava morto.

- Como vai, Lupin? – ela cumprimentou-o com seu melhor ar profissional, pois havia prometido a si mesma não causar mais desgosto a Andréa, que fora tão generosa por recebê-la.

- Passo bem, obrigado por perguntar. – ele respondeu cordialmente, disposto a dar uma segunda chance à mulher tão parecida com Lily. "O que uma ex-vida monástica não causa a um homem?", perguntou-se.

- Vai demorar muito aqui ou pretende partir logo? – ela questionou.

- O Expresso de Hogwarts parte às onze da manhã, senhora Fowl. Mas prefiro estar lá antes disso. – ele respondeu. – Nunca é bom chegar em cima da hora.

Helena virou-se para mirar o enorme relógio de parede que havia no humilde hall de entrada da casa. Dez e meia.

- Oh, céus. Os ventos realmente não estão ao meu favor. – ela virou-se, deixando-o com Andréa, que estivera em silêncio até então, para buscar a filha.

Subiu correndo as escadas, ignorando a conversa dos outros dois e o marido de Andréa que descia as escadas calmamente. Correu para o quarto, onde nem mesmo houvera tempo de tirar as coisas dela ou de Amy das malas e guardá-las nos armários, e descobriu a filha observando o mundo pela janela.

- Já vieram me buscar para me levar para Hogwarts? – ela perguntou, sem um pingo da animação que tinha, quando nos Estados Unidos, ao ouvir falar da nova escola.

- Já, meu amor. – Helena se agachou ao lado da filha, que não aparentava ter os onze anos que tinha. Amy era pequena para a idade, e seu jeito sarcástico, porém certas vezes ingênuo, a fazia parecer menos madura do que era realmente. – Não está mais animada em conhecer a nova escola?

- Estou, mas... Você ainda vai me ver, mamãe? – a garotinha finalmente virou-se para a mãe, os olhos azuis piscando com lágrimas que tentava não derramar. – Você não vai pro céu como o papai, não é? Não vai me deixar sozinha? – o desespero infantil deixava ainda mais pesado o peito de Helena.

- Obviamente que não, Amy! – a ruiva segurou o queixo da filha, sorrindo. – Eu não vou a lugar algum que não seja para mais perto da minha florzinha. – disse ela, usando um apelido tão antigo quanto sua gravidez.

A menininha sorriu, mais esperançosa.

- Promete?

- Prometo! – e ergueu a mão, ao estilo dos escoteiros, fazendo ambas rirem. – Agora mostre que é a garota forte da mamãe e aja como uma verdadeira Fowl.

- Isso é fácil. – zombou a menina, já de volta ao humor habitual, e Helena deixou escapar um sorriso.

Pegou a filha pela mão, a pequena maleta que a menina levaria para Hogwarts na outra e desceu as escadas, preparando sua melhor pose de tenente Fowl.

- Amy está pronta. – disse ao se aproximar do trio Alfred, Andréa e Remus Lupin. Virou-se para este último com a melhor pose neutra e depreciativa possível. – Podemos ir.

Os outros três se olharam.

- Como assim, podemos ir? – Lupin perguntou.

- Ué, você não vai com ela de trem a Hogwarts? Então! Vou acompanhá-los à estação.

- E como pretende encontrar o caminho de volta, tenente? – Lupin perguntou, sério, tentando não voltar a perder as eiras com a mulher.

- Tenho certeza de que qualquer taxista adorará me ajudar nesta terrível missão em troca de algumas notas, _professor_. – ela salientou as últimas palavras, puxou Amy em direção à saída e passou por eles. – Vai ficar aí parado o dia todo?

Ele suspirou e, encolhendo os ombros, tratou de segui-las.

* * *

Ela sabia que aquilo havia doído mais ainda no coração de Amy, mas precisava tê-la acompanhado até a estação, ganhado mais tempo com a filha. Depois de toda aquela história com Henry e Lizzie, a falta que Amy já estava fazendo era imensa.

Ela viu, horrorizada, a filha atravessar uma coluna de pedra e sumir dentro dela, sendo seguida pelo professor Lupin. Como estava fazendo uma cara muito abobalhada, o guarda da estação perguntou se ela estava se sentindo bem.

- Estou sim, muito obrigada. – ela respondeu, recolocando os óculos escuros que sempre carregava consigo.

Começou a andar pela estação, tentando não sair correndo pela enorme fúria que corria em suas veias. Sozinha. De novo. Quantas vezes teria de passar por aquilo? Quantas vezes ainda sentiria que a solidão era a sua mais fiel companheira? Por que ela simplesmente não podia ser uma mulher normal, com uma família chata (viva) normal, com um trabalho normal e uma _memória_ normal?

Por que ela não tinha aquele direito?

_Por quê?_

Parou na cafeteria para pedir um _capuccino_ forte. Precisava do café para recuperar a lucidez. Que tanta auto-piedade era aquela? Não podia! Tinha que pensar no futuro que daria a Amy dali por diante. E nada mais. Tudo que lhe importava, agora, era manter sua filha viva e com saúde. Todo o resto que se danasse.

Seu celular resolveu tocar naquele momento. Ela fez um esgar quando leu o nome no identificador de chamadas.

- Que é? – resmungou, irritada por ser interrompida, e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por alguém não deixa-la entrar no fundo do poço.

- Bom dia pra você também, minha linda. – a voz petulante respondeu.

- Que é, Willy?

- Só liguei para ouvir sua voz. – ele disse, tão tranqüilo quanto sempre. – Estava com saudades. – completou, e ela visualizou com perfeição na mente o sorriso malicioso.

- Sei... – será que ele não conseguia parar com aquilo? Nem quando o irmão e a mãe estavam mortos? – Alguma coisa de útil pra me dizer ou só ligou pra me deixar chupando limão?

- Ah, vejo que ainda não consegui você, Hel. – ele riu, parecendo deliciado. – Suas respostas continuam afiadas.

- E você continua sendo um safado. Não tem nem respeito pela memória do seu irmão? – ela resmungou, enquanto acenava para um táxi que passava.

- Na verdade, é exatamente em respeito a ele que eu estou conversando com você sobre isso. Ou você acha que ele gostaria de te ver envolvida com mais alguém além de mim?

- Na verdade, William, quem decide isso sou _eu_. E definitivamente você não é uma opção. – ela cortou, enquanto entrava no carro e bebia mais um gole do _capuccino_. – Residência dos Fowl, em Mayfair, por favor. – indicou ao taxista.

- Ah, mande lembranças para Alfred e sua mulher. Ela é bonita? – ele perguntou, pois, mesmo que Alfred tivesse conhecido os dois, ele e Henry, já casado com Andréa, ele não havia levado a esposa com ele na ocasião.

- Perfeita. Quer que eu mande uma foto? Quem sabe você larga do meu pé. Só não garanto que vá ganhar da concorrência.

- Você é minha maior paixão, Helena. Não adiantou fugir para outro continente, você acha mesmo que qualquer mulher vai conseguir mudar isso?

Ela respirou fundo.

- William, vá se _foder._

- Ah, a gentileza dos policiais de New York é tocante, não?

- Eu realmente não estou preocupada com isso agora! – ela resmungou, e desligou na cara dele.

Estava se sentindo muito melhor, tomando mais um pouco de _cappuccino_ quando o telefone tocou de novo. Já sabendo quem era, ela atendeu de vez.

- Você realmente é um saco, sabia?

- O quê? – a voz surpresa de Andréa ressoou do outro lado.

- Oh, Andréa, é você! Mil desculpas! Estava pensando que era outra pessoa.

- Nem desejo saber quem é. – brincou a outra mulher. – Liguei para saber como e onde você está.

- Estou bem, e neste momento, passando pelo Tamisa em direção à sua casa.

- Ah, já está voltando, que bom.

- Pode me dar o nome da rua e o número da casa? Facilitaria minha vida um bocado.

A amiga ditou o endereço, o qual Helena repetiu automaticamente para o taxista, que acenou em satisfação por não ter que procurar por todo o bairro pela residência.

- Quando chegar venha comer algo. Precisa se nutrir.

- Não estou com fome, obrigada. – disse ela, voltando a pensar em tudo que havia ficado para trás.

- Coma mesmo assim. – disse Andréa, preocupada. – Ou vai levar palmadas no bumbum. – ameaçou ela.

Helena não pôde deixar de rir.

- Resolveremos isso quando eu chegar, está bem?

- Está bem. Então até logo.

- Até.

Helena encerrou a ligação e suspirou, novamente tomada pelas lembranças e o vazio. Alguns goles de _capuccino_ depois, mais refeita, ouviu um _pop_ que indicava que havia alguma mensagem em seu celular. Ela abriu e quase rogou uma imprecação contra Willy quando viu que era dele a mensagem. Sabendo que não poderia evitar por muito mais tempo, ela resolveu ler logo.

_Não se preocupe, você não está sozinha. Você sabe que não. Amy e eu sempre estaremos com você. Isso é uma promessa. _

_Nos veremos em breve. Isto é outra promessa. _

_Amor, _

_Willy _

Idiota!, ela xingou mentalmente. Willy adorava aquele jogo de se declarar e depois fingir que nada acontecia. Mas ela teve que admitir que a mensagem levantou um pouco seu astral. E ela se sentia uma imbecil maior do que ele por isso.

É possível alguém simpatizar com e detestar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?, perguntou-se, mas não encontrou resposta.

* * *

Remus Lupin e Amy Fowl chegaram em Hogwarts precisamente às seis e cinqüenta e cinco. Hagrid estava de prontidão para aguardá-los nos portões, e abriu-os com uma expressão alegre. Amy, já baixinha, sentiu-se ainda menor diante do gigante de mais de dois metros diante dela.

- Q-Quem é esse? – ela balbuciou baixinho, e Hagrid abaixou-se para ficar mais próximo do tamanho dela.

- Eu sou Hagrid, menina. Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Como as coisas andam por aqui, Hagrid? – perguntou Remus, com um sorriso cansado.

- Bem, rapaz. A menina Melanie está ansiosa pelo seu retorno.

- O senhor vai me deixar sozinha com... com ele? – Amy, que tampouco havia simpatizado com Lupin, não queria ficar sozinha com aquele homem grandão. Agarrou as vestes do lobo-homem com certa ansiedade.

- Não, Amy. Vou entregá-la aos cuidados de Dumbledore antes de deixá-la. – ele sorriu para a garotinha. – Dumbledore é um senhor muito distinto. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar dele.

- Isso quem decide sou eu. – Amy emburrou, cruzando os braços.

Remus trocou um olhar enfadonho com Hagrid e ambos seguiram com a menina pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, em direção ao castelo.

- É uma pena que você não tenha podido chegar a tempo de atravessar o lago na chegada, Amy. – Hagrid comentou. – A vista de Hogwarts do lago é inesquecível.

- Existe um lago aqui? – a menina espantou-se.

- Sim, e há uma lula gigante nele. – ajudou Remus, e viu os olhos da menina brilharem, tanto de medo quanto de admiração.

- E há bicho-papão? Vampiro? Frankenstein? Sereias e tubarões ferozes?

- Exceto os tubarões e o Frankenstein, nós temos os outros.

- Sério? – a menina fez a típica careta infantil de "UAU" e perguntou. – Eles vão me perseguir?

- Não. – quem respondeu foi Hagrid. – O diretor não permite que nada de ruim aconteça aos seus alunos. Os professores são rigorosos quando dão aulas em que precisam de criaturas hostis.

- Você provavelmente vai encontrar um bicho-papão no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, e um vampiro lá pelo quinto ano. – completou Lupin.

- Ué, por que eu só vou encontrar essas criaturas nessas épocas? – perguntou a menina, curiosa.

- Porque são bichos estudados em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que é matéria do professor Snape, diretor de Slytherin. Nessa aula você vai aprender a se defender contra criaturas más e pessoas más.

- Acho que vovó comentou algo sobre isso... – a menina buscou na memória as conversas que tivera com a avó sobre Hogwarts, mas esqueceu completamente do assunto ao avistar o castelo. – UAU!

Ao verem a menina embasbacada, Hagrid e Remus trocaram olhares satisfeitos. A vista do lago era impressionante, mas Hogwarts nunca deixaria de ser bela e imponente, independente do ângulo pelo qual fosse vista.

Chegaram à entrada do castelo alguns minutos depois. Amy agora observava cada cantinho ao seu redor com um olhar ávido, detalhista, de quem gosta de lembrar de exatamente tudo sobre um lugar. Remus adivinhou que a garota, no futuro, seria tão ou mais observadora e forte que a mãe.

Hagrid os deixou na entrada e seguiu em outra direção. Amy, mais por educação do que por simpatia, respondeu ao cumprimento do grandalhão, pois estava disposta a odiar Hogwarts com todas as suas forças. "E pensar que eu estava doida pra vir pra cá dias atrás...", ela pensou, e seu bom humor despencou para zero.

Ela havia escutado. Escutado tudo que Lupin falara para aquela repórter enxerida que vivia tirando sua mãe do sério. Temera quando vira sua mãe cair desacordada sobre ela, mas Amy não carregava o sobrenome Fowl à toa. Mesmo tendo apenas onze anos, ela era esperta o suficiente para fingir-se de adormecida e escutar tudo.

Pena que sua mãe não lembrava de conversa nenhuma.

Amy observou Remus Lupin, e sentiu raiva dele e de toda aquela história de magia. Fora por causa da magia que seu pai e sua avó estavam mortos. Era a magia que a havia separado de sua mãe. Eram os bruxos que a fizeram sair de seu próprio país e abandonar seus amigos e sua vida.

Amy definitivamente perdera toda a vontade de estar em Hogwarts.

Tudo que ela queria era um abraço de sua mãe. Sentir os braços dela ao seu redor, o calor que o corpo dela transmitia ao seu. Amy estava se sentindo muito sozinha.

Remus Lupin bateu à porta do diretor, após subirem uma escada em espiral por uma passagem guardada por uma gárgula. A voz do diretor, calma, deu-lhes permissão de entrada. A garotinha teve a impressão de ver alguém naquele espelho enorme ao lado da mesa do diretor, mas quem quer que fosse sumiu no milésimo de segundo seguinte.

- Ora, vejamos quem eu tenho aqui... – o diretor, como um ótimo Papai Noel faria, sorriu amigavelmente. – Seja bem-vinda, senhorita!

- Obrigada. – Amy respondeu, lacônica, jogando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa dele, sem se importar em esperar pela permissão. Sua mãe a repreenderia se a estivesse vendo.

- Demoramos a trazê-la, desculpe-me. – o professor desculpou-se, um pouco encabulado.

- Isto não importa. – replicou Dumbledore, calmo. – O que realmente importa é que ela tenha chegado aqui em segurança, e a tempo de começar as aulas.

- Mas eu estou atrasada três dias!

- Não importa, pequena. Hogwarts é um lar para todos aqueles que dela necessitam. – o velho homem sorriu. – Sinta-se em casa.

Uma batida na porta o interrompeu, e os quatro diretores entraram.

- Senhorita Fowl, gostaria que conhecesse Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Gryffindor, Severus Snape, diretor de Slytherin, madame Pomola Sprout, diretora de Hufflepuff, e o professor Fillius Flitwick, diretor de Ravenclaw. Estas são as quatro casas de Hogwarts, das quais você será membro de apenas uma. Deverá lutar para se manter bem na casa, ganhar pontos e evitar perdê-los. Verá que na maior parte do tempo é fácil.

A menina, indiferente, apenas deu de ombros, cansada.

- Eu devo escolher?

- Não, aqui as escolhas não são feitas pelos alunos, ou pelos professores. – com apenas um olhar dele, Minerva afastou-se para voltar trazendo um chapéu velho. – Este é o Chapéu Seletor. – apresentou Dumbledore, como se o objeto fosse uma entidade viva. – Ele escolherá aonde a senhorita estudará.

- Um _chapéu_? – ela desdenhou, descrente. – Eu sei que sou criança, mas não a ponto de acreditar em chapéus que têm vida.

- Pois deveria. – quem falou foi o próprio chapéu, em cima da mesa, fazendo a garota pular para longe.

- Essa _coisa_ fala?

- Não só falo, como penso e realizo escolhas. – o objeto respondeu, mais uma vez.

- Eca! – Amy deu mais um passo para trás, mas uma mão gélida em seu ombro a fez parar.

- Enfrente. – o tal de Snape, com uma voz fria como gelo, meio que "ordenou".

- Escute aqui, _cara_... Eu _não_ posso ser obrigada a colocar essa coisa na cabeça! Me recuso! – e cruzou os braços diante do peito, petulante.

- Olhe o respeito! – Snape falou, os olhos avisando-a para calar-se. – Coloque o chapéu antes que eu resolva ajudá-la.

Ela o enfrentou, mesmo ele tendo o dobro de sua altura, mas no final acabou capitulando e virou-se.

Amy não viu o olhar satisfeito de Dumbledore em direção a Severus, e nem o esgar que este fez ao interpretar a expressão no rosto do diretor.

_Bastante petulante, a mocinha... _

Amy quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz em sua mente.

_Bastante assustada, mas creio que isso é falta de costume com o seu novo mundo. Sua mãe, entretanto, possui sangue de desbravadora, e o rapaz que é sangue do seu sangue terá provas difíceis pela frente. Você veio com a missão de apoiá-lo, lembre-se disso._

Do que este chapéu _ridículo_ está falando?, ela perguntou-se.

_Você tem um parente aqui, garota. Um parente que lhe é tão próximo quanto um irmão, embora você não saiba disso. Vocês, entretanto, terão de enfrentar muita coisa antes de conseguirem reunir a família. E a melhor casa para prepará-la para o que há de vir é..._

- SLYTHERIN!

- Ah, eu realmente ando dando _sorte_ ultimamente nas seleções... – Snape murmurou para si mesmo, irritado.

A garota tirou o chapéu e soltou-o na mesa como se ele fosse pegar fogo a qualquer instante. Em seguida, virou-se para ele.

- Vou ter que te obedecer, não é? – ela resmungou, andando até ficar de frente para ele.

- Não poderá nem respirar sem que eu lhe dê permissão. – Snape escarneceu, e os outros adultos presentes seguraram uma risada.

- Seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts, Amy Fowl. – a voz de Dumbledore a fez virar-se para encará-lo. – Tenho certeza que aprenderá a aceitar e apoiar a escolha do Chapéu Seletor.

- Ah, claro... E eu sou a Madonna. – a menina murmurou, emburrada, rodando os olhos.

- Nada mais de gracinhas, pentelha. – Snape segurou o braço dela. – Se me dá licença, Albus, vou levá-la para Slytherin.

- Esteja à vontade, Severus.

Amy olhou para Remus Lupin mais uma vez antes de sair, e o viu lançando-lhe um olhar de pena que somente reforçou a idéia de que seus dias em Hogwarts seriam penosos...

...E nada agradáveis, a julgar pelo seu professor.

Anterior


End file.
